Jennifer's Rain
by Print.It.Black
Summary: Everyone involved in the Origami Killer case has their story. This is the story of Jennifer, who tries to cope with her past, hoping for a better future. The hunt for the Killer makes her question herself & chances she has for a normal life. Or love. OC.
1. Jennifer

Summary: Everyone involved in the Origami Killer case has their story. This is the story of Jennifer, who tries to cope with her past, while hoping for a better future. The hunt for the Killer makes her question herself and chances she has for a normal life. Or love.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to Jennifer's Rain! I hope you'll enjoy the story and won't hesitate to give me some tips and opinions :) I'd really aprecciate that.

I own nothing but my OC Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<br>October 4th 2011  
>5:50 a.m.<br>0.600 inches.

Jennifer Lebowski heard her alarm clock going off. A loud buzzing sound that can be so annoying. The flashing digits on the screen read 5:50 a.m. Like every other morning.  
>She slowly rose to a sitting position, rubbing the remaining sleep off her eyes. She didn't turn off the alarm yet, afraid that she'd fall asleep again while still sitting.<br>She got up.  
>No need for the alarm now, she turned it off and headed for the bathroom. A new symphony reached her ears, a symphony of falling water. The rain that lasted on for the past few days, never stopping.<br>It was still dark outside, so she had to turn the light on. She squirmed her eyes shut after the brightness hit her, she always forgot how painful it can be to step into the light after spending so much time in darkness.  
>After adjusting to the light, she made her way to the sink. There she met her face in the mirror.<br>Nothing too special and nothing too pretty. If she was in a movie she'd already have make up on and a neatly done hair even though she barely got up. But what stared back at her from the glassy surface was just sad, ordinary, grey reality.  
>She was tired. And everything in her looks told her so. First the dark circles under her eyes. She barely slept well, having triple amount of work lately. She spent all day straining herself in her office only to do the same till late at night at home. Her grey eyes were dull, she could barely keep them open.<br>The overwork slowly showed some visible signs on her skin. It was white and sweaty from sleeping in her stuffy room, the pale blue light from her energy-saving bulbs giving it an ill look. Her hair was in no better shape. Unkept and slightly oily made no good impression.  
>She sighed and turned the water on. Splashing her face with ice cold water always helped her wake up and feel fresh. Then it was time for shower.<br>Jennifer lived alone so she didn't have to worry about the bathroom's door being open while she was undressing. She had no man in a long time and the sad perspective of ending up as an old maid slowly crept up to her as it usually did when she gave herself time to think about nothing in particular. Then again she didn't really made efforts to fill the loneliness of her existence. She explained it to herself as lack of time or that the life she was leading didn't really allow her to romance, but she knew that there was something else to it. That she just... she couldn't really explain it fully. Sometimes she felt numb, the kind of numbness that comes upon you when you are alone under the shower, naked, helpless, living a routine, with rainy darkness outside the window and ghostly lighting in the bathroom.  
>- Alright, enough of this nonsense. - she mumbled quietly to herself - Get a grip on, girl. There's a life to face out there.<br>She rarely had melancholic mornings like this. Coffee usually solved that problem. And that was the solution she used this time. That way, when she arrived at work at 7:00 a.m. she was refreshed, clean, her auburn hair was brushed and the white nightgown was replaced by ashen jacket with a matching, slim skirt.  
>- Good morning, miss Lebowski.<br>- Good morning Charlene.  
>She walked up to her desk and set the papers down. She had a lot of paperwork recently but thankfully it was now done. She was about to take her jacket off and sit down, when someone called to her:<br>- Don't get too comfy, we got a call some time ago, about a body. We're heading down there in 5.  
>Jennifer sighed in defeat. She barely had time to walk in and now she had to go out into that rainy weather to stand there and find absolutely nothing. Because she had a feeling she knew what body was found and who's doing was it. And that man never left any clues.<br>- Alright lieutenant. I'll be ready in a few.  
>With that she took an umbrella, put on her jacket again and attached a name badge to it. A badge that read:<em><br>Jennifer Lebowski  
>Sergeant<br>U.S. Police Force._

Tuesday  
>October 4th 2011<br>8:05 a.m.  
>0.680 inches.<p>

The rain was thundering upon the car's roof and the wide-screen wiper had difficulties with keeping the glass clean. And it that weather, agent Norman Jayden was about to get out of this warm sanctuary into the pouring shower of hell. Without an umbrella.  
>He turned off the engine and took a notice of something.<br>- Hands are shaking... - he mumbled and quickly checked the inside of his pocket. The vial with a blue liquid was there, safe and ready to use. However he hoped that there will be no need for that.  
>With that, he opened the car door and exited the vehicle. He looked up to the sky and let the cold water fall on his face. At least the weather's nice - he thought ironically. He then made his way towards the red and blue flashes of the police cars.<br>- The zone is sectioned off sir, please step back. - a policeman told him when he tried to cross the infamous yellow tape.  
>- Agent Norman Jayden, FBI. - he replied with a slight smile. He liked that line and the reaction it triggered. Kinda made him feel like in a movie.<br>- You got a badge or something Mr. Jayden?  
>- Yeah... Yeah, of course. - he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out his ID.<br>- Check. You can pass.  
>Alright. He was in. Now the only thing that remained was to find lieutenant Carter Blake to fill him in with the details. He kind of hoped they could talk someplace dry, but at the station they told him that Blake was in the field, investigating the latest crime scene already. So, not wasting time, Norman got into a car and drove here, kind of glad that he could start working already. Not doing anything made him feel awkward.<br>But a cup of coffee along the way would've been nice...  
>He quickly shook these thoughts off and took a look around. He was on a wasteland beneath a highway, full of mud, puddles and rocks. There was a railway right next to it. Like in all the other cases.<br>What worried Norman Jayden was the number of police officers present on the crime scene. One careless step could sometimes destroy a valuable evidence and with the amount of feet wandering around here, the possibility of that happening was incredibly high.  
>The weather didn't make the task easier either. All the rain and mud could easily damage some evidence as well. But thankfully, as an FBI agent, Norman Jayden had access to some technology that made rain, mud and crowds of policemen less bothersome.<br>Out of his inner pocket he took out what seemed like an ordinary pair of sunglasses and a dark glove, but her knew better. It was ARI, meaning Added Reality Interface, his most prized possession.  
>The moment he put the glasses on the environment became brighter and rid of colors due to noctovision. A numerous data and diagrams appeared before his eyes as well.<br>- Video Memo recording, agent 47023, Norman Jayden. Tuesday, October 4th 2011. Time is... 8:14 a.m.  
>He made a small break to take one more look on his surroundings.<br>- Crime scene seems compromised by all these people. - he continued the commentary - I doubt there will be any clues left, if there were any to start with...  
>He walked up to the closest policeman and tapped him on the shoulder.<br>- I'm looking for lieutenant Carter Blake, have you seen him?  
>- Yeah, he should be over there. - the man replied pointing.<br>- Thanks.  
>He nearly had to shout at the guy, the rain was so loud. The rain and some kind of bulldozer nearby.<br>Soon he found himself right behind a man with short brown hair. He stood out, because he was probably the only one without a cap and a radiant police raincoat.  
>- Lieutenant Blake?<br>The man turned around and gave him a questioning look. He had a goatee and a twinkle in his eyes that suggested that he was probably short-tempered.  
>- I'm agent Norman Jayden from the FBI - Norman said, taking off the ARI. He didn't want to make an impression of a bighead, classic, movie-type agent that had to wear sunglasses even if it was pouring rain. - I went by your office this morning, they told me you'd be here.<br>- Now, if you're lookin' for rain, dead bodies and highways, you've come to the right place. - Carter Blake replied, in a voice that clearly showed that he'd give anything to be someplace else - Mike, can you tell that asshole with the bulldozer to stop for five minutes, I can't hear myself thinking!  
>- Right away, lieutenant!<br>With the Mike guy gone, Blake turned around and started leaving when he seemed to remember the presence of a certain new arrival.  
>- Well, are you coming Jayden?<br>Norman nodded and joined the lieutenant on the stroll.  
>- So... - he started, trying to break the ice - What happened?<br>It was a blunt question. But it was exactly what he wanted to know.  
>- Some guy taking his dog for a piss found the body about six o'clock this morning. We don't know much more right now. Based on what we've seen it looks like the work of the Origami Killer.<br>Norman nodded in acknowledgement.  
>- Has the time of death been established?<br>- Based on the rigor mortis, must be less than six hours ago. We should know more when the coroner has had a look.  
>The moment he finished, he turned towards a nearby officer.<br>- Any news of the coroner?  
>- He's on his way lieutenant.<br>- We've been waiting for an hour for fuck's sake!  
>Norman decided to resume to his questioning.<br>- Do we know the cause of death?  
>- There are no marks on the body. Chances are he was drowned, like the others. Listen... - he said turning to face Norman - I think I've had enough of freezing here, I'm heading back for the station, I've got other important things to do. If you have any further questions, go to sergeant Lebowski, officer in charge whenever I'm not around. - he added pointing at the space directly under the highway.<br>Norman nodded again.  
>- Do you mind if I have a look around?<br>- Be my guest! But come and see me if you find anything, okay? We're on the same team now.  
>With that, lieutenant Blake left for his office and Norman had to find another person. He made his was to the spot he was pointed. There were two policemen standing there.<br>- I'm looking for sergeant Lebowski, have you seen him? - he asked.  
>- That is me. - he heard a reply, but it wasn't a man's voice. Then from behind the two officers came a woman with auburn hair and a steamy cup in hands. - Do you need anything?<br>- Oh, um... sorry.  
>- Don't worry about it. You're not the first one under impression that there are no female police officers. And probably not the last one. - she said and smiled slightly. Norman responded alike. - Can I help you?<br>- Yes. Lieutenant Blake send me to you, said you could answer my questions while he's absent. He just left for the station.  
>The woman sighed in defeat.<br>- Trust Blake to go and sit in a comfy chair, leaving all the dirty work to others... Well, no point crying about it. Who are you, by the way?  
>- Oh, sorry... Agent Norman Jayden, FBI. I was sent here to...<br>- ...to help solving the case of the Origami Killer, I remember now. Your arrival has been a hot topic for the past week. Some people were glad you were coming, some weren't.  
>- Really?<br>- Yeah. After all, the fact that Washington itself had to send their man out here proves how useless and unprofessional our police force is, doesn't it?  
>- Well, if you put it that way... And what side are you on?<br>- Me? I just want this fucking mayhem to end.  
>- Fair enough.<br>- So... What are your questions?  
>- Is that coffee you're drinking there?<br>She smiled a little.  
>- Not related to the case much, but yes. Here, have a sip.<br>It was really nice to have a sip of hot coffee in such cold. Norman felt ready to resume to some more serious things.  
>- Thanks. Now... Has the body been identified?<br>The smile disappeared from sergeant Lebowski's face, replaced by cold professionalism.  
>- No, not yet. We should know more later today.<br>- Do you have any leads?  
>- I personally checked the whole area, there is not much. To make things worse, that bunch of fools is gonna trample the whole place eventually, and it would be a miracle if we find any lead in the end. I don't know what Blake had in mind while dragging half the police force here.<br>Nice to know someone shares my reasoning - thought Norman.  
>- I thought exactly the same thing. - he said - Are there any witnesses?<br>- No, not yet. And given the neighborhood... I doubt anyone saw anything. - she replied bitterly.  
>Norman nodded.<br>- Alright, that's all I wanted to know. I'm going to have a look around now.  
>- Are you sure? You know, if the killer left anything behind I'm positive we'll find it.<br>- Yeah, I'm sure. After all, it's my job.  
>With that he took ARI out and headed to leave.<br>- Sunglasses for such weather? Aren't you exaggerating with the FBI agent look?  
>- It's not sunglasses, it's... a kind of gadget to help me with the investigation.<br>- Alright, I get it. Top secret. – Norman couldn't shake off the feeling that she was somehow being ironic - If you have any more questions, or find anything useful come and see me, I'll be right here.

Tuesday  
>October 4th 2011<br>8:45 a.m.  
>0.700 inches.<p>

Jennifer Lebowski was sipping her coffee quietly, giving out orders to the officers occasionally. There she was, soaking wet and freezing while lieutenant Blake was probably sitting down with his feet on the table right now.  
>Let's not think about that - she thought to herself, gripping the warm cup tightly. She the focused her mind on Norman Jayden, the arrival from Washington, who talked to her a while back. What she told him about the mixed feelings regarding his presence was true, there were some people that didn't want any outside help with the case, sure that they could solve this case on their own. One of them was Carter Blake. She just hoped he had enough decency to hide his feelings before Jayden. The guy looked like he's rarely done any field work till now. It would be good not to scare him off on the start.<br>A short while later, the said agent appeared before her. There was a look of satisfaction on his face.  
>- Have you found anything? - she asked.<br>- The victim is Jeremy Bowles, declared missing five days ago. - he replied in his slightly husky, but warm voice - His blood report indicates an advanced and long-lasting state of exhaustion. I also discovered footprints that may belong to the killer. Following the trace I stumbled upon tire tracks up near the highway, left by a Chevrolet Malibu 83, most likely the killer's car.  
>She stared at him in disbelief.<br>- All this in half an hour? You're a bloody genius!  
>He smiled modestly.<br>- Not exactly. I've had a bit of help from technological side.  
>She however was beyond pleased.<br>- Who cares? In 20 minutes you've done more than the whole bunch of us in the last two hours. - she smiled - Man, with you around we'll have it all solved in no time. Or so I hope.  
>- I hope so too.<br>- Well then, I'm heading back to the office. You're staying?  
>- No, I've seen all there is to see.<br>- Good. I'll see you at the station then.  
>- Alright.<br>With that, Jennifer Lebowski made her way back to her car, thinking about the progress the new agent made in so little time. This really was a ray of hope in this dark, pointless mess that's been going on for the past two years. Maybe, just maybe, the uncatchable killer would finally be caught.  
>And she could sleep all night again.<p>

Tuesday  
>October 4th 2011<br>7:55 p.m.  
>1.326 inches.<p>

It wasn't until later that day that Norman Jayden made his presence in the main police station. He had to take care of a few things, mainly unpacking and getting to know his knew apartment. After all, he made his early morning visit here straight from the airport. But now, since everything was done, he could see captain Perry, as he was told to.  
>The problem was, captain Perry was busy.<br>- Do you think it's gonna take long? - he asked the secretary sitting near.  
>- No, he should be finished soon.<br>But so far, everything suggested that captain Perry wasn't to be finished even near soon.  
>God, I'm bored, I hate having nothing to do... time to have some fun.<br>He took out ARI, thanking lord that it had some extra functions, not always regarding work. He chose a ball icon from the panel before him and began enjoying himself bouncing virtual ball off a virtual wall which only he was able to see.

It was a though day for Jennifer. After returning from the crime scene she learned that she was chosen to be the one to pass the grave news to Jeremy Bowles' mother. She tried to argue her way out of this, but the captain's decision was final. You're a woman, it's better that the news are given by someone who the receiver can relate to. - he said.  
>Yeah, except I'm not a mother. - she thought bitterly, exiting his office defeated.<br>So then, after giving the news to Mrs. Bowles, she was forced to comfort her crying figure, having no idea what to do, or what to say. She hated herself for that. For being helpless.  
>She never had any children, she didn't know what it was like to loose someone like that. She wasn't even married. The only thing she was able to do, was to pat her shoulder and repeat over and over that everything was going to be okay. Even though she highly doubted it.<br>- Think of your other baby Mrs. Bowles. - she said, trying desperately to be of any use - Be strong for her.  
>So, after she returned to the station, she was a physical and emotional wreck. In times like this, she remembered how important and responsible her job was. How it was up to her and people she worked with, to help and stop the criminal activity and try to prevent such tragedies from occurring.<br>She smiled bitterly at the thought that just few years back a similar statement wouldn't have even crossed her mind. And how ironic it now sounded coming from her head.  
>Yet, she swore to herself that she wouldn't allow another victim to be killed by the Origami Killer. She wasn't going to face another mother in despair, another shattered family and another burning feeling in her stomach that once again she was unable to do anything. That feeling was the worse.<br>It was 8:00 p.m. right now, and Jennifer was on her way to her desk, with a pile of papers to be filled out, including reports and other unpleasant stuff. She flopped them down with a heavy thud and sighed trying to overcome the aversion she slowly developed at the sight of paper, when the lieutenant's voice (whose desk was right next to hers) brought her out of her thoughts.  
>- Look at him, he's a complete nutcase, that Jayden guy.<br>She followed his gaze and sure enough, there was Norman Jayden, sitting next to captain's office, swinging his hand around like he was playing an invisible game of bouncing ball.  
>Jennifer tried not to comment this.<br>- I don't know what they were thinking assigning him to us. - Blake said shaking his head in defeat.  
>- Try not to be too harsh for him, lieutenant. - she said, really hoping he'd listen to her. Yeah right.<br>Meanwhile, captain Perry exited his office and Jennifer's intention of walking up to Jayden so he wouldn't continue making a fool of himself in front of the entire police force failed. The FBI agent got up as quick as the captain showed up and the two of them proceeded down the hall deep in conversation.

Norman didn't know if it was just his impression, or captain Perry was actually disregarding him. First it took him three long seconds to remember who Norman is and why he's here, and secondly instead of sitting down like civilized people, he asked him to tag along and talk while walking like he was some kind of annoying news reporter. But, happy or not, the guy was his superior and Norman had more important things to do that wailing whether his boss liked him or not.  
>- Have you met lieutenant Blake yet? - the captain asked.<br>- Yeah, we met this morning.  
>- He has his own methods, but he's a good cop. I'm sure you'll get on well together. - he continued, desperately trying to tie a tie. - And there's always sergeant Lebowski, his... personal assistant, you could call her that. Do you know... how to tie a knot in a necktie? - he added slightly embarrassed.<br>- I guess... - Norman answered, surprised by the request. Either way, he walked up to his new boss and started tying the necktie. Then, captain Perry spoke again.  
>- To be frank with you, I could have done without the FBI on this one, but the press are all over us... The Origami Killer case crept upon us and it's fast becoming a national concern...<br>That really was frank - thought Norman - In other words: we wish you didn't come here at all, but it wasn't up to us to decide, so try not to be in our way.  
>- Ugh, there are hundreds of killers in this country, but whadda you know, this guy is... exotic - the captain continued, sounding irritated - He leaves <em>flowers <em>and _origami figures_, work THAT one out. Then the press get onto it and we suddenly become the centre of the universe.  
>It seemed that the case was a real worry to the police chief.<br>- I'm here to arrest a serial killer - Norman said, finishing the necktie - With all due respect sir: the rest is not my business.  
>- No... of course not - captain Perry replied, checking the tie - Hm... not bad. All I'm asking you is to make progress, fast.<br>With that he wandered off, leaving Norman alone.  
>- Oh, go see Charlene, she'll show you to your office!<br>- Thank you, sir.  
>- Welcome to the club, Jayden!<br>Norman wasn't sure if he heard a note of mockery in his voice.  
>Either way, deciding to skip the press conference he headed for the captain's secretary's desk.<br>- Captain Perry said you could show me to my office?  
>- Yes of course, follow me. - she replied in a professional, over-kind voice all the secretaries are trained to have. Then she got up and led him to a door far to the left side of the main hall. After opening them and going inside, Norman's jaw nearly dropped open.<br>He found himself in a tiny, grey, concrete room with a single file case, an old desk, chair, phone and so much dust that it was clearly visible twirling in the air.  
>- This... <em>This<em> is my office? - If he had any doubts that he was unwelcome here before, now he was hundred percent sure.  
>- That's where I was told to take you. - the secretary merely explained and left the room, leaving the door open.<br>Norman stood there motionless for a couple of more seconds, before he heard a new voice from behind him.  
>- They didn't make much effort, did they?<br>He turned around to find sergeant Lebowski (whose first name was still unknown to him) leaning on the doorframe.  
>- Is it how they always greet the newcomers?<br>- Not exactly. - she said, walking slowly up to him - I'm Jennifer by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm a social failure. - she smiled.  
>- It's fine by me. - Norman replied, smiling as well, but something in his smile must've given him away.<br>- Let me guess, captain Perry treated you like an insect and shared with you his tearful story about crime, media and center of the universe?  
>- Thereabout. - he answered surprised how quick-witted she was.<br>- Don't worry about it. He's just as tired of this as everyone else. Everybody in this building lives for the day the killer will be announced caught or dead, believe me. - she sighed heavily - I'm sure he assigned you to me if there were any problems in you way?  
>- Yeah, he kind of mentioned that. He said you were... lieutenant Blake's personal assistant. - he said scratching the back of his neck. She snorted in disregard.<br>- There you go, I guess after all this time I'm just that in my bosses' eyes. Oh how prejudice can ruin your life...  
>- Prejudice?<br>- That's a story for another time. - she smiled but Norman could see the tensity in her eyes - For now: welcome to the team.  
>- You have no idea how many times I've heard that already today. - he smirked bitterly.<br>- I can imagine. But my welcome is sincere. - she smiled at him and exited the room. Norman couldn't help but notice that she had some really nice hips.  
>No time for that - he told himself. Although it was nice to know that al least one person in this building wishes him good.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>: There. End of the first chapter. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Old and new friends

Tuesday  
>October 4th 2011<br>9:00 p.m.  
>1.520 inches.<p>

Jennifer Lebowski browsed through the files regarding the Origami Killer's case. She had a habit of doing so, having some kind of irrational hope that if she does that enough times then maybe a brilliant solution will come to her by itself. So far it didn't help.  
>But if she was to be of any help to agent Norman Jayden, she might as well go through this all once again.<br>- Eight victims in the last two years, starting at the fall of 2009. All boys, aged between nine and thirteen. Seems to be no link between them. The children come from different kind of families, different races and religions, yet it seems that the killer chooses his victims from poorer districts. And that is all the victims have in common. Which makes it even harder to reason the cause of killings and to trace the murderer. - she spoke to no one in peculiar, since she was alone in the room. No, she didn't want to do it by her desk, way too many people there, too much noise and distractions. Thus, she used an empty staff room no one really cared about.  
>- The victims disappear from public places in broad daylight. No one notices anything.<br>Here, another unexplained mystery. How it was possible to kidnap a child in the middle of a street without anyone noticing anything suspicious?  
>- Bodies are found three to five days later. Drowned in rainwater.<br>She sighed heavily and massaged her temples. Ever since the start of it all she was haunted by visions of the drowned boys, how they must've suffered, cold and alone...  
>- Come on, pull yourself together - she scolded herself, and returned to her work.<br>The files regarding Origami Killer himself were the strangest. Nothing there seemed to make sense. At least to a stranger. She was sure the killer had a purpose in going through the same ritual with every victim, that it had some meaning to him. Orchid on the chest, an origami figure in the hand... If only she could know what it meant... It wasn't a part of any religious practices, she already checked that, nor was it a gang or ethnic group signature. The lack of links was frustrating.  
>But the most frustrating were the statistics enclosed to the file:<br>- Over 3500 people questioned, over 100 suspect interrogated. Not a single lead to go on.  
>Reassuming, he was fucking David Copperfield.<br>She sighed heavily and closed the files. She needed a break. Really.  
>She got up and exited the room, heading to put the files back in their place. After doing so, she walked to her desk in the main hall, making plans of drinking as much coffee as she could possibly manage, to get rid of all-embracing tiredness that came upon her. She stole a glance at lieutenant Blake's and stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the last person she expected to see here sitting next to it.<br>- Ethan…? Is that you? What are you doing here? - she asked in disbelief, all her senses turning sharp in an instant.  
>- Jennifer... - he replied surprised - I... My son, Shaun... he disappeared. - he explained in broken voice. Then lieutenants Blake cut in.<br>- So you know each other, huh? Great, now let's proceed with the questioning. You said you went with your son to the park, put him on a carousel, turned around and when you turned back your son wasn't there anymore, right?  
>- Y-yes...<br>But Jennifer was only half listening. A terrible and horrifying thought came to her mind.  
>No... - she thought desperately - no, no, no, please no...<br>Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Norman Jayden joining the group. He looked... kind of exhausted or ill. Like he just ran a mile or something.  
>- How could Shaun disappear without you even noticing? - asked Blake surprised - Weren't you right by the carousel?<br>- I-I was! I didn't leave! I watched the carousel-  
>Jennifer furrowed her brows, something was odd here, if he was watching the carousel, then how on earth the kid disappeared?<br>- How could Shaun possibly have vanished if you were right there watching the carousel? - asked Ash, another of Blake's co-workers.  
>- I don't know! I-I don't understand...! - replied Ethan, sounding really concerned. He was really stressed. That's probably why he couldn't answer the question reasonably.<br>- You said you took your son to the park after school - she said - But you didn't report him missing until 9 p.m. Why did it take you so long to contact the police?  
>- I searched the whole neighborhood, I checked the house, the park... I thought I would find him by myself.<br>Jennifer nodded in acknowledgment. It's obvious he wanted to search for him first rather than calling the police in vain in case he turned up. Then Norman joined the discussion.  
>- Did Shaun have any particular difficulties, Mr. Mars? - he asked.<br>She hadn't thought about that. Indeed, the boy could've just run away. After all, he's been through a lot...  
>Jennifer winced inwardly at the memory of the tragedy that occurred in the Mars family not so long ago.<br>Ethan sighed and started speaking.  
>- Shaun is a sensitive child... Our relationship has been a little difficult recently...<br>- Is everything okay at school? Any problems between you and... your wife? - Jennifer jumped in, hesitating with the last question. She perfectly knew that Ethan was divorced, but it was a question that needed to be asked in sake of the questioning.  
>- My wife and I have been separated for some time now... But Shaun would not have gone off without telling his mother or me. - he added.<br>There was a pause and then a heavy sigh from Blake.  
>- Alright, that's all the questions I have for now. You're free to go, Mr. Mars, we'll continue to look for Shaun overnight. We'll contact you if we have anymore questions. - he said and started leaving, when Ethan stopped him.<br>- Do you think... Do you think the Origami Killer...?  
>There. The question that pounded in Jennifer's mind since she heard what happened. She tensed up and watched Blake closely, waiting for how he'll respond.<br>- Listen, you son's probably just run off and will turn up in a couple of hours. - he simply stated with his face calm as stone.  
>- But what if it is the Origami Killer?<br>There was a heavy pause.  
>- Then we have about four days to find him alive.<br>Always straightforward. With that, he left.  
>Jennifer watched as Ethan Mars slowly made his way towards the front door. She wanted to go and talk to him, comfort him somehow, but didn't have a heart to do it. It seemed he didn't have a heart to talk to her too, because he didn't give a second glance while leaving.<br>She felt like she was about to cry, but held her tears in. The man she was watching now was just a shadow of the man she used to know. The happy, loving Ethan Mars was gone under the shattered, broken shell he's become after Jayson's death.  
>- You said you know each other? - she heard a voice from behind her and turned around quickly to find Norman standing there.<br>- Yes... - she said slowly, catching her breath - Yes, we met in high school... We even dated for some time, but it didn't really work out... Then our paths somewhat parted and... Last time I saw him was on Jayson's funeral.  
>- Jayson?<br>- His other son... I don't know the details, I only got to know about the accident because someone called the police when it happened. But from what I know, Jayson was on a street and a car was speeding towards him... Ethan jumped in-between his son and the vehicle but still the boy died on the spot. - she sighed heavily, shaking her head in disbelief - At that funeral... I think I've never seen a man so broken down and I doubt I ever will again.  
>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grace, Ethan's now ex-wife, shouting at him.<br>- I'm sorry - said Norman and really sounded so.  
>- I'm not the one who you should take condolences to. But I don't think he'll listen. It seems he died the same moment Jayson did.<p>

Norman studied Jennifer's sad form and how her face was filled with a mixture of emotions, from sadness to helplessness. It was clear that she had a strong emotional relationship with Ethan Mars, as a profiler he could spot such things. Wanting to lift up the atmosphere a little, he asked:  
>- Listen... do you need a lift?<br>She turned to him surprised.  
>- Actually yes, my car broke down the moment I made it to the parking lot, I was afraid I'd have to face using public transport and walking in this damn rain.<br>- Then it seems this is your lucky day, miss. - he said and smiled, glad to know that he managed to take her mind off the depressing case.  
>While in the car however an uncomfortable silence appeared. There was a lot of traffic and Jennifer lived quite a distance from the station so it seemed that the grave silence would last for a while. She was starring out of the window, watching the raindrops rolling down the glass. She seemed deep in thought, most likely unpleasant ones. Norman once again tried to relieve the tension.<br>- So, tell me... Lebowski isn't really an American name...  
>She chuckled and turned to him.<br>- What an observation skill, Mr. FBI agent. No it isn't. I'm of polish descent. My grandfather was a Pole, came to the USA fleeing the war... But don't worry, I'm all American, nothing to be afraid of. Still sensitive about the Pollack jokes though. - she chuckled.  
>- Who said I was afraid?<br>- Most people are. Of the immigrants I mean. Thankfully, both my father and I had the luck of being born in The New World, making us it's rightful citizens. - she added.  
>- Was that mockery?<br>- Just a little dark humor about our nation. I was treated like an outcast anyway.  
>- Sorry to hear.<br>- It wasn't even the worst.  
>Another long pause. Jennifer returned to observing the raindrops.<br>- Do you love him? - he blurred out.  
>- Pardon me?<br>- Do you still love him? Ethan I mean.  
>He didn't know why he asked that question. Of course he realized it was dumb, not to mention intimate, but it seemed to be the thing that was troubling her and he wanted to verify if it was true. And maybe help somehow.<br>She stared at him with an unreadable expression for a couple of seconds, before turning to look at the wind-screen.  
>- I wouldn't call it love, at least not in a romantic sense. More like... a strong friendship, a brother-sister kind of love. You know, after we broke up we still remained friends. But even though we weren't enemies, we kind of lost contact after we graduated... I told you I was a social failure.<br>She then turned to him with a questioning expression.  
>- Why so curious all of a sudden?<br>- Just wanted to make sure everything is alright. You seemed kind of depressed for a moment.  
>- I see now. A profiler: specialist in reading people. - she smiled slightly - Thanks for caring by the way.<br>- No problem. And in return I allow you to ask me a question. - he added.  
>- Tell me about your device then. - she said. He didn't really expect her to ask about that, but nonetheless, deal is a deal.<br>- It's actually a prototype, I'm just testing it. Only selected people in the FBI have it.  
>- But what does it do?<br>- It's some kind of a computer, a database, scanner, basically everything... - he started, hesitating for a moment, wondering if what he was about to do was okay with the regulations - Here, put this on. - he said handing her the glasses.  
>She hesitated for a moment before taking it and putting them on. The moment she pressed the little button at the side of them she gave out a wild gasp and started to look around wildly.<br>- It's called ARI, meaning Added Reality Interface.  
>- It... It's AMAZING! - she gasped in pure awe. Norman chuckled. She looked really childish at the moment. Moving her hands around randomly, catching thin air with her jaw open.<br>- You need a special glove to be able to fully use it. Sadly, I'm afraid I need to ask you to hand it back. And that you tell no one about it, I'm not entirely sure I should go around showing it to everyone.  
>She obediently took ARI off, and giving it a one last astonished glance, handed it to him.<br>- Don't worry, your high-tech secret is safe with me. - she smirked.  
>Norman pulled over next to her gate-way.<p>

During the night Jennifer woke up with a start a few times. She had nightmares and additionally whenever she woke up, the sound of rain wouldn't let her fall asleep again. She started wondering whether she was starting to develop an insomnia, praying to God that it was not the case.  
>But either way, she spend most of the night wandering around her apartment, going from the fridge to the bathroom with no particular reason, reading old newspapers and trying to read books, basically just acting like a zombie with an eternity to face and absolutely nothing to do with all this time.<br>During the last one desperate attempt to fall asleep, Jennifer started thinking about Norman Jayden and how he's surprised her numerous times the previous evening. He offered her a lift and then cared enough to check if everything was alright with her after the sad encounter with Ethan Mars.  
>- That guy really wanted to help... - she mumbled to herself, before closing her eyelids.<br>And so, at 3:05 a.m., Jennifer Lebowski fell asleep.

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>9:31 a.m.  
>1.836 inches<p>

The next morning, agent Norman Jayden announced a kick-off meeting, regarding the Origami Killer case. He intended to put all the facts they knew and didn't know together and present his way of acting on behalf of catching the killer as fast as possible. Jennifer was really interested in his point of view. Especially since none of the patrols managed to find Shaun Mars during the night.  
>- The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse, but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. - he explained, going back and forth in front of the slideshows he presented to confirm his theories.<br>- He doesn't have anything against his victims. - he continued - That's why he covers their faces with mud: to make them anonymous.  
>Then Ash cut in.<br>- Why does he kills them if he doesn't have anything against them?  
>- For him they're more of an image, a symbol...<br>Great. That's a lead. What can a child symbolize? - thought Jennifer - Innocence, playfulness, happiness, life... no, that's not gonna help, way too many of those.  
>She looked around the room. Apart from her and Ahs there were lieutenant Blake and captain Perry present. She noticed that Blake was glancing around and shaking his head from time to time and basically looking like he'd rather be anyplace than here. She figured as much. What she learned from her years of working under him was that he couldn't stand just sitting around and doing (in his opinion) nothing. He was really hot on the heels and would likely just arrest anybody as long as it would count as some kind of an action.<br>- ...that's probably why he gives then an origami figure and an orchid: to apologize for what he's done to them.  
>That's interesting. She haven't thought about it this way before. But if it's not about children... then what it is about?<br>Then Blake spoke up.  
>- Very interesting. But where does it all get us? - Jennifer could literally feel the mockery dripping from his voice. She guessed her hopes for Blake hiding his true feeling towards the agent failed. That bastard didn't even try. Fortunately, Norman didn't loose his cool.<br>- The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behavior.  
>- Well that may be true in novels, but it's a child's life at stake here.<br>Jennifer decided to cut in.  
>- With all due respect lieutenant, I think that Mr. Jayden's way of working will lead us much further than what we've been doing till now. Meaning running in circles.<br>Blake was about to say something when captain Perry spoke up:  
>- Continue, Jayden.<br>She wasn't sure but she thought that the FBI agent send her a small smile.  
>- One detail attracted my attention. - he continued - The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when the body is found ranges to three or five days. But the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take ten percent.<br>- What on earth does that mean? - asked Perry.  
>- It's an hourglass... - Jennifer concluded in disbelief - The rain dictates the amount of time that is left! Once it reaches six inches the game is over... Which also means...<br>- ...that the killer keeps his victims in some kind of well or a container that is open to the sky, free to collect rainwater. Thank you, Miss Lebowski, that is exactly what I wanted to say.  
>He made a small pause and switched to another slideshow.<br>- Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives, so he has a safe place to flee if something goes wrong. As he gains confidence, he moves further from his base. By analyzing the locations where the victims disappeared I was able to select a zone in which the killer might live.  
>Jennifer leaned forward in her chair, wanting to hear everything clearly. A zone where the killer could live...<br>- And what size is this er... "zone"? - asked lieutenant Blake, clearly thinking the idea was ridiculous.  
>- For the moment? About 10 square miles. - replied Norman calmly. Jennifer cursed inside of her. That was hell of a swarm of people.<br>- Oh, great! - said Blake sarcastically - There must be ten thousand people living in that sort of area! You gonna question them one by one?  
>- The more clues we get, the more we can reduce the zone. We can then cross-check it with our list of suspects and identify the killer.<br>- So what's next? - asked captain Perry?  
>- There are two suspects whose psychological profiles might fit and can be connected with the comfort zone. I'd like to question them.<br>Jennifer was about to say she'd like to come along, when Blake cut in, sounding very irritated.  
>- Oh, goddamn it, we're wasting our time here with this bullshit! The killer's out there somewhere and we've gotta get off our asses and find him!<br>- The killer is no ordinary murderer. He's intelligent, organized and methodical, you won't find him by patrolling the streets!  
>Blake was angry now.<br>- Tell me, _agent Jayden_, did you get your... _vast _experience on the job or did you just fuckin' read about it in some schoolbook!  
>Jennifer was about to interfere, she half expected Norman to yell at Blake, she would've done so herself already, but to her surprise his voice was calm. Calm but deadly.<br>- I came here to find the killer and that's exactly what I'm going to do! With or without your help!  
>- Fuckin' asshole!<br>- That's enough!  
>They all turned to see captain Perry with his hand raised. Jennifer was already standing up, positioned between the two angry men. The moment she saw Blake getting up she threw herself in front of him to prevent a fight. Not really professional, but the last thing she wanted to see was the two co-workers fighting. Although it was obvious now that they won't rather be friends.<br>- You said that it took six inches of rainfall before the victim died - said captain Perry, while Blake slowly sat back down, watched closely by Jennifer in case he changed his mind all of a sudden. He gave her a scolding glance and she sat down as well.  
>- How much time do we have left?<br>There was a heavy pause.  
>- If the weather forecasts are right... less than 72 hours.<br>Jennifer sighed heavily. The importance and difficulty of the task downed slowly upon her, crashing her to the ground. She had 72 hours to find Shaun Mars alive. 72 hour to find a son of her best friend.

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>10:43 a.m.  
>1.870 inches.<p>

The block of flats the first suspect lived in was grim, poor-looking and unwelcome. Perfect fit.  
>The "dream-team" contained of three people. Norman Jayden, Carter Blake and Jennifer Lebowski, so the latter wouldn't kill each other. She insisted on taking active part in the investigation due to personal reasons, that's what she told the captain, but the other reason was to watch over the two men. Because although she didn't know how long would Norman stay composed, she could bet all her money that lieutenant Blake would try and murder the agent before the day is out. Thus, she joined them in questioning the first suspect. Nathaniel Williams.<br>Norman knocked three times on the door. No answer.  
>He tired again.<br>Still nothing.  
>Jennifer sighed. They drove all the way here to find he's not present. Perfect.<br>- No answer - Norman said - We've wasted out time coming here.  
>- Maybe we should have a little look inside anyway? - proposed Blake.<br>- There's nobody home. - Norman stated the obvious.  
>With that, lieutenant Blake walked up to the door, gave it a solid kick and stepped aside so Norman could marvel the newly made entrance.<br>- There is now. - he said before entering the flat.  
>- I'm not sure if that's entirely legal...<br>Blake's head reemerged from the dark doorway.  
>- Then call the cops.<br>That pretty much settled it. Blake went back inside, while Norman and Jennifer stood there for a little while longer. Then the agent turned towards her.  
>- Is it just me, or Blake is an ass?<br>She sighed and chuckled.  
>- That's something you'll have to get over with. I tell you from my personal experience.<br>And so they entered the apartment as well. What they found inside made Jennifer stop.  
>- Holy Christ...<br>- That's well said. - commented Norman. In fact, the line "holy Christ" perfectly described the essence of the inside, as every inch of walls, ceiling and even floor was covered in numerous crucifixes and other religious items. Some of them really beautiful.

- Looks like Nathaniel Williams is a pretty religious guy. - Norman commented, looking around the place. It was dark, the windows were barred and everything was covered in crucifixes. The only light sources in the room were few lit candles.  
>- He's a God-fearing idiot waiting for the end of the world.<br>- We questioned him a few months back because he was causing a disturbance in the park. - Jennifer explained, getting closer to one of the bigger crosses and caressing it softly.  
>- Are you religious? - asked Norman quietly as Blake was inspecting a desk in the other side of the room.<br>- Not really. - she replied - But I believe in redemption. Or rather I hope it exists.  
>Norman didn't really know how to answer this. Jennifer liked to speak in riddles regarding some things. As if she was hiding something.<br>Meanwhile, lieutenant Blake continued with the story of Nathaniel.  
>- He was ranting and raving... Said he heard voices. Got this idea in his sick little head that I was the Anti-Christ, that I'd come to Earth to persecute him. Real twisted...<br>Norman heard a chuckle from beside him. Turning around he saw Jennifer with an amused look on her face. What he couldn't know was that she was just imagining Blake as a little devil with horns that would go perfectly with his goatee.  
>The rest of the apartment resembled the main room pretty much. Barred windows, dirt, crucifixes, candles and pills. Lots of pills.<br>- It's stifling in here... - said Jennifer, fanning herself - Those windows haven't been opened in _years_...  
>She then turned towards him and asked him the question he knew she'd eventually ask.<br>- Do you think he's a killer? A religious fanaticism led to awful things in the past. That guy also seems mentally unstable.  
>- You don't have to be a profiler to see he's not a killer. The obsession... to me he's more likely filled with fear, fear that makes him cut out from the outside world and live like this. It doesn't fit with the methodology of the Origami Killer. Scared guys always make mistakes, and Origami Killer never made one.<br>He was positive of his reasoning. They were all back in the living room and Norman was about to call for Blake, who was still going through the rest of the rooms when they heard a door squeaking open.

In came Nathaniel Williams.  
>Upon seeing strangers in his apartment he dropped the plastic bag he was holding and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a heavy pause. Jennifer tensed up, not really knowing how to act. There was no telling what the man would do. Will he run? Will he charge? Maybe he'll try to exorcise them?<br>They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, when suddenly lieutenants Blake's voice joined the company.  
>- Good timing, Nathaniel. Just the man we're looking for.<br>If the face of the suspect showed more fear and surprise than anything else, now it clearly showed disturbance.  
>Blake, who was comfortably leaning against a doorframe, slowly rose up and started walking towards the religious fanatic. Something about this walk made Jennifer alert.<br>Nathaniel, quickly stepped back, muttering the words or a prayer.  
>- Angels and ministers of grace, defend us...<br>The guy seemed quite nervous and scared. She then heard Norman's voice from beside her.  
>- I'm agent Norman Jayden, FBI - he said in a calming tone, showing that he meant no harm - I'd like to ask you a few questions.<br>- As God is my witness, I swear I haven't done anything. I'm innocent.  
>Jennifer had a feeling there won't be a normal conversation with this one.<br>- Relax - she said - Nobody's accusing you of anything. We just want to talk.  
>There was no reply from Nathaniel, which Norman took as an agreement to start the questioning.<br>- Why all the crucifixes? Are you afraid of something?  
>- The hour is night and the wrath of God shall strike men down. I'm preparing for the end of the word.<br>Norman was right - thought Jennifer - That guy is filled with fear. There is no way he's the killer we're looking for.  
>- Where do you work Nathaniel? Do you have a job? - continued Norman.<br>- My sole occupation is praying for the all-merciful lord for the salvation of humanity.  
>Unemployed, that is. Time to get something concrete out of him.<br>- Nathaniel - she started, calmly, not to scare him - do you remember where you were last Tuesday at 4:30 p.m.?  
>- Here. I was here... I was praying. All day.<br>Somehow it wasn't difficult for Jennifer to believe it.  
>- Was there anybody with you?<br>- No... No, I was alone.  
>Then Blake decided to join the discussion.<br>- What about the voices, Nathaniel? Do you still hear the voices?  
>She could see the suspect shifting uncomfortably.<br>- We know who talks to you, don't we Nathaniel? We both know who talks to you. - Blake continued, circling the man around like a wolf circles his prey. Jennifer furrowed her brows. What was he playing at?  
>- Don't... speak... that name...! - Nathaniel hissed and Jennifer felt a trial of anger in his voice. If Blake wasn't going to stop this, he'd outrage the man and that could end nasty. A killer or not, he obviously had some serious mental problems. And such people could always be dangerous.<br>- Lieutenant... - she started, but he wasn't listening to her.  
>- What does he say to you Nathaniel?<br>- I can't talk about it... you mustn't talk about it...  
>- He orders you to go find new pray, doesn't he?<br>- Blake, what are you doing? - asked Norman unsurely.  
>- No... No, stop it! - Nathaniel was on verge of tears - You mustn't mention him! You'll bring him here!<br>- The voices tormented you all night long, you wanted them to stop, didn't you Nathaniel! - Blake was shouting now.  
>- Lieutenant!<br>- Stop! - the man whimpered - Stop! That's enough...!  
>- So you obeyed them to make them stop!<br>To Jennifer's horror he grabbed the poor man by the neck and held him tight.  
>Shit, Blake is totally out of his mind! - she thought frantically.<br>- Lieutenant Blake!  
>- Blake, what the hell are you doing!<br>Blake threw Nathaniel to the ground and kicked him hard.  
>- You killed them, didn't you! Are you gonna confess, you bastard!<br>Another kick.  
>It all happened in one second. Nathaniel's face changed from fear to fury and before anyone could do anything he was standing up with a gun pointed directly at Blake's head.<br>Lieutenant stepped back quickly with his hands in the air, his face tense and surprised. Jennifer however had her own gun in her hand, so did Norman. The only thing was, none of them felt ready to pull the trigger.  
>- You are the Anti-Christ.<br>- Put down the gun Nathaniel! - Norman commanded.  
>- I shall dispatch you to your father in hell!<br>- Shoot, Lebowski! - commanded Blake - For Christ's sake, shoot!  
>But Jennifer wasn't ready to shoot. Her hands were sweaty, her heart pounding. This was bad. Really bad. What was Blake thinking?<br>She never killed anyone before. She had some things on her conscious, but she never killed a man! And now she was told to shoot an innocent person. Because Nathaniel Williams certainly wasn't the killer.  
>On the other hand if she won't do anything, Blake could end up dead. They all could. Nathaniel was dangerous and unstable, there was no way to predict his actions...<br>Her mind was racing and hands started to shake. God, she thought she was more than that. Fortunately, Norman seemed to be calmer. And cool-headed.  
>- You're not gonna kill the Anti-Christ with a revolver, Nathaniel. He's much too powerful for that.<br>Good point. Aim at his way of thinking.  
>- Anti-Christ my ass! - shouted Blake - Get the gun out of my face!<br>- Lieutenant Blake, I ask you to remain calm and stop interrupting! - Jennifer scolded her superior. If he was to pull a stunt like that once more then Nathaniel was sure to shoot him.  
>- And I ask YOU to shoot the bastard! Jayden, shoot!<br>But Norman had something else in mind.  
>- Put the gun down slowly, Nathaniel.<br>- Demon... You shall regret confronting the emissary of the Lord! You shall know divine power!  
>This wasn't working. She could tell Norman was searching for a different approach.<br>- I'm here to help you, Nathaniel. To get rid of the voices in your head, but you'll have to trust me.  
>- Christ all-powerful, defend us in our battle with the forces of evil! Protect us from the cunnings and wiles of the demon!<br>The situation was more tense every minute. Jennifer saw the man's finger slowly pressing on the trigger...  
>- Enough Nathaniel, put the gun down immediately! – she shouted.<br>She could just shoot. But something blocked her to do so. Why? She was a cop. She was trained to shoot when needed.  
>To her utter surprise her outburst seemed to work. There was a hint of doubt on the man's face. Norman decided to use this.<br>- Back away... slowly... - he commended calmly. Nathaniel listened.  
>- Now, drop the gun, drop it, Nathaniel.<br>He did.  
>- Put your hands on your head...<br>He did as commanded.  
>- Now, turn around.<br>He turned around slowly as lieutenant Blake approached him and took the handcuffs out.  
>Then it happened. All in split second. Nathaniel's hand slips away, dives under his jacket, pulling out...<br>- Look out! - shrieked Jennifer, but it was too late.  
>- Motherfuc-!<br>Aimed straight at Blake's face was... a crucifix.  
>- In the name of the Lord, I exorcise thee, Satan. - Nathaniel spoke deadly serious.<br>Jennifer stood there dumbfounded. If the situation wasn't so serious she'd burst out laughing. But for now the only thing she did was to give out a great sigh of relief. For a moment she was sure he'd pull out another gun.  
>She looked at her arms, holding a revolver. It's good she didn't choose to shoot. So good.<br>Blake however wasn't amused by being exorcised.  
>- Alright freak, the show is over, you're under arrest. - he said, putting the handcuffs on his hands. He then pushed Nathaniel towards the doorway, but not before turning to Norman first.<br>- Pretty damn cool under the circumstances. I would've just shot him.  
>- Gun isn't the answer to every problem, Blake.<br>- Maybe not, but most of the time it helps.  
>With that, they left. Jennifer sighed once again and wiped the sweat off her forehead.<br>- Are you okay? - asked Norman.  
>- I don't know what came over me. - she explained - I had my finger on the trigger but... something blocked it.<br>- I don't think it's something to be ashamed of.  
>- Yeah I know but... He was aiming right at my boss, one move and he could be dead. And still I couldn't do anything. I've done some pretty bad things in my life, so I thought that when I'm faced with killing a criminal...<br>- Maybe you hesitated because he wasn't really a criminal? - he asked, but she knew that he was more curious about the "bad things" she mentioned.  
>- Yeah, probably... I've had a few encounters like this in my career before. I shot in self-defense. I wounded, but not killed. I guess I don't have the guts to kill.<br>- You know, I'm kind of glad you don't. - he smiled.  
>- Yeah - she smiled back - me too.<p> 


	3. Some secrets revealed

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>4:26 p.m.  
>2.074 inches.<p>

They were in the car. It was parked for some time, due to the fact that they had to wait for their second suspect to show up. Miroslav Korda. A fellow Slavic-related guy. Hardly anyone knew where he could be, but eventually they tracked him in one of the café's in the neighborhood he supposedly lived in. Wanting to avoid a commotion in the café, they decided to wait till he leaves.  
>Jennifer was quietly sitting in the back seat, observing the sidewalk. Every once in a while she stole a glance at Lieutenant Blake, who looked like he was struggling with something for some time now. Finally, it seemed he couldn't take it anymore and asked the question.<br>- Why didn't you shoot?  
>Luckily it wasn't aimed at her, but at Norman. She didn't know how she would've explained to her superior that she couldn't make herself save his life.<br>- Sorry? - asked Norman.  
>- Well back there! Nathaniel could've another gun. Could've killed me. Why didn't you shoot?<br>- I prefer to have all information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible.  
>Jennifer smirked to herself. Norman was Blake's exact opposite.<br>- Oh, come on, you had a fraction of a second to react, he could've whacked me before you had time to move!  
>Norman turned to him, pretending to be concerned.<br>- Oh I'm sorry - he started ironically - I thought you were the tough guy! A street cop who's been through the mill! I didn't think you'd scare so easily.  
>Jennifer couldn't help but to chuckle.<br>- Why don't you fuck off, Norman? - Blake hissed, before giving her a deadly glare. She avoided his gaze and noticed Norman was smiling. A small, triumphant smile that looked just priceless. And quite cute.  
>Thankfully, in the exact moment Miroslav Korda exited the café.<br>- That's him - she said and exited the car. The two men followed.  
>- Do you mind me asking... why did you change your clothes? - Norman asked, seeing her different attire. Her gray jacket was replaced by a black coat, her elegant white shirt by a purple blouse, her skirt was changed to jeans and her high-heeled shoes were switched for a pair of trainers.<br>- Taking the neighborhood into consideration, I assumed acting incognito is in order. But, seeing that you decided to come in a suit, we can already forget about that.  
>Norman seemed to feel a little sheepish for a moment, but there wasn't time for such things, the suspect could walk off any minute.<br>They approached him casually, trying not to look suspicious. The man was wearing a red hooded blouse and holding a cup of coffee.  
>Once they reached him, they quickly flashed their badges and got to the point.<br>- Miroslav Korda? - asked Blake.  
>- Yeah...? - the man replied unsurely.<br>- Lieutenant Carter Blake, I'd like to ask you some questions.  
>Korda didn't make any objections, quite the opposite, he calmly started walking towards their car. Jennifer didn't expect him to be so cooperative and the next second it turned out her suspicion was well-founded.<br>There was a sudden movement and the next thing she knew Blake was screaming in pain, the hot coffee all over his face, while Korda was already on the run.  
>She acted on instinct. While Norman tried to help lieutenant Blake she sprinted after the suspect, praying not to loose the sight of him.<br>Shit, all these people! - she thought angrily as she had to dodge another group of by-passers. Even though it was rainy, the streets were crowded.  
>She jumped, she pushed through, all of this nearly unwittingly, like she was a machine that knows exactly what to do and when to do it. The only thing important was to get the man.<br>She spotted him. Red blouse. He was crossing the street.  
>In an instant she ran in-between the speeding cars, realizing what she was doing far too late to back down.<br>- Shit! - she cursed after she narrowly dodged a truck. The second time she wasn't so lucky.  
>The car didn't stop fast enough and she was running too fast on her side. Seeing it was the only option she jumped and rolled over the car's bonnet and wind-screen, ending painfully on the asphalt on the other side. But she had no time to waste. The moment she hit the ground with a groan, she stood up, chasing after Korda.<br>The way he acted suggests that he has something to do with this case. If he didn't then why'd he run so suddenly?  
>He ran into a covered market. She quickly dashed after him, slipping through the quickly closing door. From the inside she could hear the shouts of people being pushed aside.<br>- Move! - she screamed at a group of strangers that blocked her way.  
>She was almost there. He was just few meters before her...<br>He must've realized it himself, because suddenly he started to throw fruits on the floor from the nearby stand. She didn't expect this. Yet, she managed not to trip over any of the apples and made it through the sharp turn that awaited her next.  
>He was now throwing everything that he found to block her way. Tables, chairs, flower pots, food...<br>Miraculously she never tripped. The adrenaline pumping through her veins made her senses sharp, her reflexes fast and her strength bigger. The only question was: for how long?  
>Her breath was turning raspy, if this was to go on, then she'd loose him eventually.<br>That wasn't her only problem. The crowd of people inside blocking her view and the obstacles, she couldn't dodge them forever.  
>Crap, he's slipping away! - she thought and immediately ran even faster. She noticed a ledge between to rows of stands, she jumped on it and spotted her prey. She was right behind him, the only thing she had to do now was to keep her pace...<br>She jumped over a cashbox, then another one. She was now right next to him. She lounged at him. She landed on his back, the impact made them both hit the floor hard and unfortunately it made her let go of him. He used it immediately to get up and continue running and Jennifer followed suit, cursing madly.  
>They got to the fish stand. Korda didn't waste time, throwing the ice from the stands on the ground.<br>- Fuck, the ice! - she shouted but it didn't prevent her from slipping painfully and zooming across the floor nearly to the end of the hall.  
>Ignoring the pain, the wet and the weariness, she got up and chased after him only to be thrown a chicken in her face. And not as meat, it was a living hen.<br>- Motherfucker! - she cried as she tried to get rid of the birds swarming all over her.  
>Finally she managed to go through this mess and burst into the room Korda has disappeared into.<br>It was a meet freezer.  
>Jennifer stopped abruptly, catching her breath and slowly looking around. Korda was nowhere in sight. However all the meat freezers had only one entrance. The one that was behind her.<br>She carefully took her gun out and unlocked it. There was no chase anymore, now it was cat-and-mouse game.  
>Shit it's freezing here - she thought, observing her breath which was now visible in the air. In fact, her breath was one of the few things visible around here. The place was pretty dark.<br>Fuck - she thought - this ain't gonna be easy. There's plenty of spots to hide and not much space to move freely. One wrong step...  
>The moment she thought this she felt a strong hit somewhere on her back, making her fall forward and drop the gun along the way.<br>She quickly rolled over onto her back to see Miroslav Korda with a crowbar and murder in his eyes.  
>Shit this ain't good!<br>He swung backwards and brought the crowbar down, but she acted quickly. She grabbed it with both of her hands and kicked him in the crotch making him release it. He then tried to run, but she was already on her feet, grasping the hooked pole tightly. She swung wildly and threw it after him, hitting him square in the back. She then charged at him and tried to hold him down to the ground but he proved to be much stronger that her. He threw her off easily and grabbed the crowbar again, this time narrowly missing her head. She tried to slip away, but he grabbed her by her hair and threw her towards one of the tables that were near.  
>She managed to balance herself, but the next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her arm. She cried and looked down to see blood soaking through the torn fabric of her coat. That bastard scratched her!<br>She tried to charge at him one more time and rip the pole out of his grasp, but the adrenaline level in her blood was dropping. She could feel how tired she was from all this running, and how cold was the place she was now in.  
>Korda must've sensed that he was winning because he threw her on the ground once more and kicked her hard on the ribs, knocking the breath out of her.<br>Jennifer coughed, grasping her side as Korda prepared himself for another kick. She however was prepared. She tripped him quickly and while he was on the ground knocked the crowbar out of his hand and tried to pin him down.  
>Unfortunately he managed to roll over which made her the one who was pinned down.<br>She felt a massive pain in her jaw, once from the right and once from the left side. She could taste blood in her mouth.  
>Then, to her horror, Korda's hands moved towards her neck. She tried to stop him but it was too late, he gripped her neck tightly cutting out her air supply. She tried to scream but only hoarse sounds escaped her mouth, she tried to struggle but he was too strong...<br>She felt her strength fading away, she couldn't breathe although she desperately tried to catch some air, her eyes started to water, the world turned dizzy...  
>Then suddenly she felt all the pressure leave her, like it was literally thrown off her, she was free, free to breathe and to move. She took a wild breath, gasping, groaning and coughing as she rolled onto her side. She heard some struggle and some shouts, yet her head was spinning too much to verify what was going on...<br>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Norman Jayden fighting with Korda. They were wrestling, each one trying to pull the crowbar out of the other's hand. Then in one swift movement Norman ripped the weapon out of Korda's grasp and whacked it hard against his head, knocking him out. Jennifer could hear the agent's heavy breathing, then a sound of metal hitting the ground and then footsteps rushing up to her.  
>- Are you alright? - Norman asked frantically, kneeling by her side and helping her sit up. She still had troubles breathing and still wasn't fully aware of her surroundings and what just happened.<br>- Yeah... - she swallowed hard, trying to calm down and control her shaking body - Yeah, I think so...  
>She dropped her head down, finally realizing how close Korda was to killing her. It was a long time since she had a near death experience like this. She heard Norman sighing in relief.<br>- Thank God... for a moment I thought I was too late... - he then noticed her torn sleeve - You're bleeding...!  
>- It's nothing - she said but at the same moment the wound stroke her with numb pain and she groaned - Thanks... for saving me. - she managed to stutter out.<br>At that moment, Blake run in. He had some minor burns on his face. He scanned the whole scene and, once he made sure that Jennifer was alright, walked up to the unconscious man on the floor.  
>- This time it looks like we've got our Origami Killer.<p>

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>5:07 p.m.  
>2.180 inches.<p>

They were back at the police station, her, Norman and Blake. They were sitting in the interrogation room, behind a two-way mirror while Miroslav Korda was being questioned on the other side.  
>- I didn't do it, I swear I didn't do it! - he repeated over and over - I've got nothing to do with that business! I never killed anybody!<br>- Oh no? - asked the officer interrogating him - Then why did you run away when they came to question you?  
>- I already told you, I forgot to report to my parole officer! I didn't wanna go back to prison...<br>- Well you're going to go back there anyway, for an attempted murder on a police officer. Origami Killer or not, you're not getting out of this one!  
>Jennifer grimaced at the memory from barely and hour ago. Her shoulder was disinfected and bandaged but still hurt a little, while the bruises she got from beating and strangling would probably be there aching for a couple of long days. Thankfully she did not have any major injuries. Norman and Lieutenant Blake were alright also, the burns from the coffee were barely noticeable.<br>- When I saw the cops... - he explained - I just bolted! I wasn't thinking straight!  
>Jennifer finished analyzing his previous confession and comparing it to what they knew about the case.<br>- We checked out his statement - she said bitterly - He has an alibi for at least three of the murders.  
>Blake was disconsolate.<br>- Fuck, that bastard was a perfect fit... Shit!  
>Jennifer sighed heavily. Once again they ended up empty handed. She smirked to herself. "I wasn't thinking straight!", I wasn't thinking straight my ass!<br>- All this effort for nothing - she mumbled - I'm starting to regret I threw myself like that after him.  
>Then Norman turned to her.<br>- To tell the truth, that was some quick reflexes you showed back there. Before I could even connote what happened you were at the other end of the street. Speeding like an animal! Where did you learn to run so fast?  
>- Heh... You could call that instinct, I didn't give myself time to think, just acted. You know, the adrenaline... I felt like I wasn't myself. The only thing important back then was to get that bastard. The rest didn't matter. - she shuddered - Right now it seems to me like an impossible task. Not mentioning running into middle of a roadway like that.<br>- Yeah, you had me scared shitless for a moment there.  
>She nodded her head, showing that she was not less scared.<br>- As for the running... We'll, let's just say I've had a lot of exercise when I was younger. And after all, who said I couldn't run fast? I'm only 29 years old. - she chuckled - Thank god I put these trainers on.  
>In that moment there was a phone call. Jennifer answered it quickly and blinked in surprise hearing the voice on the other side. She nodded a couple of times and said okay before hanging up.<br>- Lieutenant Blake - he turned to her - Shaun Mars's mother is here. She wants to talk to you.  
>He nodded and left the room, her and Norman following close behind. Why was Grace here? Maybe she remembered some details about her son? Jennifer didn't see another explanation.<br>- Are you absolutely sure there's nothing to link Korda with the Origami Killer case? - Blake asked her on their way to his desk. She shook her head no.  
>- I've met him a couple of times before and heard of him. He's a simple guy: stealing, disturbances, some minor break ins... I'm quite positive he's not a murderer. To tell the truth I'd say he's interested only in smaller crimes. Unless, of course, he's threatened.<br>Blake nodded in defeat.  
>- Alright. I trust your word about that.<br>They made it to the desk. There sat Grace Mars, her face wet from the rain. Or was it tears?  
>- It was a few months back - she started her tale when they all settled down - the middle of the night. It was pouring down. Ethan came home completely drenched at about three in the morning...<br>Jennifer furrowed her brows, she didn't like the way this all was going.  
>- I asked him where he's been - she continued with breaking voice - He... H-He spoke about rain... drowning... He didn't make any sense...<br>She made a pause. Jennifer decided not to interrupt.  
>- There was something... in his eyes... as if... it wasn't really him...<br>Wait, is she trying to tell tha-  
>- There may be no connection... But the next day there was this... announcement. About another victim... of the Origami Killer.<br>Jennifer gave out something between a sigh and a moan. She brought her hand to her lips, not believing what she was hearing. Norman and Blake seemed no less nervous and surprised. Grace was crying now.  
>- Find my son... I'm begging you!<br>Jennifer hid her face in her hands. Ethan the Origami Killer? That... That was ridiculous!  
>Yet, all the things Norman said... all the clues... they seem to fit. They seem to fit so damn right!<br>But Ethan wouldn't do it. Not him. Anyway, why would he kidnap his own son?  
>Maybe that accident had a greater effect on him than she thought? Maybe... maybe...<br>No. This can't be right. Ethan she knew was a loving person, even when they were in high school he couldn't stop talking about having a family in the future and how he'd care for them, protect them...  
>One thing was sure. They had to question him. If this was all a misunderstanding then everyone's gonna be fine. But Grace's story... it was scary. Jennifer knew it cost her a lot to come here and talk about this. But it didn't make matters any easier. Quite the opposite.<br>Especially since she saw this glint in Blake's eye, the one that she knew all too well. She knew this instant that he won't rest until her gets his hands on Ethan Mars. And that he won't accept any evidence justifying him.

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>5:34 p.m.  
>2.180 inches.<p>

They were in the car. Parked in front of Ethan Mars's house. It was a simple terrace, with a small porch in the front.  
>- I'm telling you there's no sense coming here - said Blake once more, while getting out of the car - if he's clever enough he'd be half way to Canada now. We should get the patrols after him already.<br>- I'm sorry lieutenant, but I'm not giving up until I find proofs of his guilt. - said Jennifer sternly - If I do, you can send the patrols. But if I don't...  
>- It's up to me to decide what do I do if you don't find the evidence. You've got one shot. After that, we do this my way. - he interrupted her. Jennifer had no choice but to nod. She already was grateful to Blake for letting her try to convince him Mars was innocent. He didn't have to do it, yet he did. Even though he won't likely listen. But maybe the court will.<br>Norman was listening to all of this silently. They walked up to the door and she knocked three times.  
>- Ethan? It's me, Jennifer! I have to ask you some questions!<br>No answer. She tried once more.  
>- Ethan! Open up! I'm not here to arrest you!<br>Liar. But it's all for his own good...  
>Still no answer. She doubted anyone was in.<br>- See? That proves it. Now, let's go. - said Blake.  
>- Oh no, not yet. - she hissed and took a few solid step back.<br>- Wait, you're going to break down the door? - asked Norman in disbelief.  
>- You're right... - said Jennifer sensing his tone - That's not a good idea.<br>She then took a hairpin out and started examining the lock on the door.  
>- Should be easy enough... - she mumbled and started roaming inside of it with the tiny piece of metal.<p>

Norman stared in amusement as Jennifer Lebowski picked up the lock in Ethan Mars's house. Quite quickly and deftly. He had a feeling that the longer he knew the girl, the less he knew about her.  
>- Alright, let's go. - she said shortly and went inside, not waiting for the others. When Norman stepped after her into the poor-looking inside, he saw her roaming through every cabinet, opening every drawer, every door and every box. She seemed to do all this mechanically as if someone else was doing that for her, like it was her second nature. He saw Blake smirking at his bewildered face.<br>- Surprised, aren't you? How fast she picked up the lock? How precise she is in her searching?  
>He knew. He knew something Norman didn't know.<br>- What's going on here? - he asked. The lieutenant however chose not to reply. From the kitchen came Jennifer's voice.  
>- Come on... there's gotta be something...<br>He saw her moving the fridge aside, revealing a loose tile. She picked it up to find a metal box full of savings, mostly 10-dollar bills. She cursed under her breath, muttering things.  
>- Most popular places... pillows... paintings... attic... under bed... false walls... false drawer bottoms...<br>With that, she moved upstairs, to Ethan Mars's bedroom. Norman followed her, wanting to ask her what she was planning on doing, but she herself started speaking, not stopping her hunt.  
>- The most popular places people try to hide precious things at: bed, closet, behind the paintings... The problem appears when the person get's too creative... - she mumbled, constantly scanning the room in search for clues. She then dived under Mars's bed, then checked his nightstand, under carpet, she banged on the wall searching for an empty space behind it.<br>- Are you looking for something that may connect him to the Origami Killer case? - he asked unsurely.  
>- Or something that'd disconnect him from it. - she stopped and turned towards him - Why do you sound so skeptic?<br>- Skeptic? - he asked trying to sound casual, but his face must've given him away.  
>- I know what you're thinking. And I swear I'll explain it. Just... not now. Give me time.<br>She then returned to checking the pillows.

She was standing in the middle of the living room again, catching her breath. Her face was red with emotion. She searched through the whole house, she checked every cabinet, clock, desk, every board in the floor...  
>She found nothing. Nothing that would prove he was the killer. And nothing that would prove that he wasn't. During her hunt she also noticed something else. Everything was covered in dust. The place was dirty and the fruits in the kitchen were all rotten. He hasn't been home for days.<br>- Are you happy now? - asked Blake impatiently - He cleared all the evidence, packed his things and left!  
>- He hadn't packed anything. - Jennifer said looking around - It's as if... he just never came home after visiting the police.<br>- I'd have done the same if I were him. Now, let's get going, we have a killer to catch.  
>Jennifer cast a last desperate look around. She then spotted a small notice board next to the sink. On the board, written with chalk was:<em><br>Tuesday, 1:00 p.m.  
>Therapist.<em>  
>That's it! - she thought.<br>- Lieutenant Blake? Maybe this man will have some answers - she said, pointing at the board. She thought he wouldn't listen to her, but surprisingly he came closer.  
>- A shrink? Hm... that's not a bad idea. The guy should know Mars backwards. He'll confirm that he's a killer.<br>Or confirm he isn't. - Jennifer added in her mind hopefully. She was so desperate to gain some evidence for that not only to convince Blake, captain Perry or the court.  
>She needed it to convince herself first.<p>

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>9:00 p.m.  
>2.498 inches.<p>

After calling the station and learning the name and address of Ethan's doctor, the three of them got back into the car. The ride was silent for which Jennifer was thankful. She expected Norman would be asking questions. And she knew he eventually would. But it seemed he didn't want to in front of Blake.  
>They stepped through the door of the therapist's office and showed their badges.<br>- I'm police lieutenant Carter Blake and this is sergeant Jennifer Lebowski and agent Norman Jayden from the FBI.  
>The doctor was peacefully sitting behind his desk and his face showed polite interest.<br>- According to our information Ethan Mars is one of your patients. We'd like to ask you a few questions about him.  
>- I'm sorry, that's impossible. - the doctor said calmly. Jennifer noticed he had a foreign accent.<br>- I beg your pardon? - asked Blake.  
>- I'm bound by an oath of secrecy. Under no circumstances may I discuss my patients.<br>That's not entirely true... - thought Jennifer and wanted to take the floor, but Blake was quicker.  
>- My job - he said, clearly loosing his temper - is to find Shaun Mars alive and I don't give a damn about some bullshit oath!<br>- Shaun Mars's life may depend on what you know. - said Norman - Tell us what you know doctor.  
>- I'm sorry, I can't help you. Now I must ask you to leave.<br>This time Jennifer spoke up.  
>- The law says that if you suspect one of your patients you have to report it to the police. Legally, you have to tell us what you know.<br>- You better cooperate, doc. For your own sake - hissed Blake.  
>- Are you threatening me?<br>- I'm just giving you some free advice, doc. I suggest you better take it.  
>- I'm going to call the police and make a complaint about your behavior! - the psychiatrist said while reaching for the phone. He didn't manage to hit any buttons however, because Blake appeared right before him.<br>- Doctor, you're really pushing my buttons! - he said, ripping the phone out of the man's hand and pushing him by his collar - The only thing I'm interested in is saving that kid's life! So... - he lowered his voice - you're gonna be a good boy and tell me what I want to know, or I'm REALLY GONNA LOOSE MY TEMPER.  
>Jennifer grew scared. Blake was actually attacking the guy. He was strangling him.<br>- Blake, what are you doing? Are you out of your mind? - shouted Norman.  
>- Back off, Jayden!<br>- Let go of me... You have no right...!  
>The doctor was turning blue.<br>- Sir, let go of him, he's suffocating! - Jennifer cried. Lieutenant Blake slowly released the therapist's neck. He seemed calmer now. Jennifer sighed in relief.  
>Then suddenly, when she thought that he was going to walk away, Blake turned around, grabbed the poor doctor and threw him over his desk onto the hard, marble floor.<br>Jennifer was in shock. She knew Carter Blake was short-tempered and that he tended to overuse his power as a cop, but this was just sadistic!  
>- Come on, doc! There's an easy way and a hard way! It's your fuckin' choice!<br>He walked up to the groaning shrink and kicked him on the ribs. She knew she had to interfere.  
>- Sir, what are you doing! You have no right to hit him!<br>- I'm saving the kid's like for Christ's sake!  
>- That's not saving kid's life! That's sadism! - she shouted - You can't beat information out of people! That's breaking human rights! That's a CRIME!<br>- And you're one to say!  
>- My life has nothing to do with your power abuse!<br>- I'm not taking life advices from a criminal!  
>- An EX-criminal! - she corrected loudly, feeling the blood rushing to her face. - You said you won't bring this up again!<br>- Well it seems I have to, because you're clearly forgetting your place, _sergeant_! - he stressed the last word.  
>Jennifer was so angry she didn't know what to do. She felt numb with fury. Blake delivered another kick into doctor's stomach, but right after he did, he was pushed back by Norman. A very angry Norman. Blake was livid.<br>- What's up with you Norman, are you getting cold feet! Don't like to get your hands dirty, huh! I thought you wanted to save that kid!  
>- I want to save Shaun Mars as much as you do, but that doesn't give me the freedom to do what the hell I want! And to humiliate my co-workers! So you're gonna stop that shit, RIGHT NOW!<br>Blake send him a glare that could kill. The two men were standing there, staring at each other when finally Blake stepped aside, but not without taking a last glance at Jennifer and Norman.  
>- I'll get you for this, Jayden. - he growled - Don't worry. I <em>will not forget<em>!  
>That she was sure about. He would never forget. He never does.<br>Meanwhile the doctor got up from the floor.  
>- Ethan Mars had psychological problems since his first son died...<br>All of them turned towards him, surprised that he decided to speak.  
>- He feels responsible for his death... Sort of morbid neurosis...<br>He was panting and limping from all the beating.  
>- He is haunted by visions of drowning bodies... A few weeks ago, after one of our usual sessions I found this on the floor - he said, opening one of his drawers and taking something out - it's must've fallen out of his pocket.<br>He showed them the item. Jennifer inhaled sharply.  
>In his hand was a single origami figure.<p>

They were speeding through the rainy city, Blake talking quickly on the radio.  
>- Ash, I want you to assign every available man to finding Ethan Mars! I want men outside his place day and night, notify all agencies to start looking for him! I want you to keep an eye on the train stations, the airports, the bus terminals, I want every cop in the city ON HIS ASS, so if he moves: we know about it! Yes, Ethan Mars is the Origami Killer.<br>Jennifer was sitting in the back of the car, staring out the window unconsciously. The words that lieutenant Blake just spoke struck her heart stronger than she could've imagined. They crashed her down. She was now torn between friendship and her duty as a police officer. Torn between her belief and solid evidence that all seemed to point on him...  
>A lone tear rolled down her face.<p> 


	4. The story of Jen and the little secrets

Wednesday  
>October 5th 2011<br>10:00 p.m.  
>2.600 inches.<p>

The car pulled up before the police station's main door. The three of them got out and Blake run inside to get to know if anyone found anything about Ethan Mars already. That left Jennifer and Norman alone.  
>- Shall we... get inside? - Norman offered.<br>- Yeah. - she answered, not really listening - Yeah, okay.  
>Once they were in the main hall, Jennifer tried to somehow loose the FBI agent and hope maybe he won't be looking for her, but she wasn't that lucky.<br>- You know, you don't have to avoid me. Just say: I don't want to talk about it.  
>- I don't want to talk about it. - she said bluntly. There was a small pause.<br>- Fine. The I'll leave you.  
>- Wait. - she cut in - I do want to talk about it.<br>She turned to him to find him slightly surprised, but interested.  
>- Can we go somewhere... more private? - she suggested.<br>- Yeah... Yeah of course. Here, my office. - he said and they both went in.

Norman opened the door to his office and let soaked Jennifer in first. He was surprised that she decided to explain things to him, especially since it looked like a pretty uncomfortable topic.  
>- There's no way hiding in from you anymore, I'm sure you figured out a few things on your own anyway. - she started, not beating around the bush.<br>She was right. He did.  
>- Thanks to Blake mostly. - he said and saw her grimace.<br>- That bastard's getting on my nerves lately - she said darkly in a tone he never heard in her before. He figured out she could be very dangerous when angry.  
>- So what he said... was true?<br>She looked at him.  
>- Sit down. It's a pretty long story. - she pointed him to his chair, taking a wooden stool for herself. He did as she asked, listening in. She took a deep breath and started her tale.<br>- It all began the classical way. My father died, then my mom remarried, my step-dad turned out to be a dickhead... Same story as everyone. - she said, not really looking at Norman.  
>- When I grew tired of beating, insulting and my mother being too scared of him to do anything, I ran away. I was 12 back then.<br>Norman listened intently.  
>- I had two ways to choose. Either I turn self-sufficient or become a hooker. So I chose the first one. The beginnings were hard, I slept on the streets, changed my locations every day so my parents or the police wouldn't find me, I starved... The first thing I've stolen was an apple form a stall. Then it just went downhill. I quickly learned a few tricks that helped me survive. I grew more and more confident, I stole wallets, expensive watches, jewelry... I started to attract attention of the others like me.<br>She made a pause and sighed.  
>- Long story short I was took in by a gang of outlaws. I've been doing basically everything. I stole, I robbed, I fenced and dealt drugs... In a little time I knew every club in the city, every den, I knew how to avoid police patrols and so on...<br>Norman didn't make any interruptions.  
>- Then came bigger things. Car-stealing and burglary. I was 16, I could do with such jobs. I was quick and fast-thinking. I was also considered one of the fastest runners in the band.<br>But even though I was so good, I got caught. I was in a house, the silent alarm went off and a police patrol was nearby... They dragged me to the police station and then placed me before the court.  
>She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and Norman knew she was remembering something exceptionally unpleasant.<br>- My mother was there. The police informed her of my capture and although she no longer had any parental responsibility over me, she came to watch my trial, though I don't know why. Our eyes only locked once during my questioning, her being full of tears, but that's the only contact we've had through all these years till now. I decided I don't want to see her ever again, even if she split with that bastard and lived alone, I could not bring myself to forgive her, she failed me too much. Then after the tiral was done, I've heard the sentence. I was send to the borstal.  
>She shivered visibly and folded her hands into fists.<br>- Oh, how I dreaded that place. But it was there, inside thick walls, cut off from the outside world that I finally had time to _think_. Free from constant running, from hiding, from living for tomorrow, I asked myself: What the hell am I doing here? If dad saw me like this he'd have cried. How could I let this all happen?  
>She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. No doubt she was reliving what she was telling.<br>- I stopped cursing at guards and causing fights. Three months later I was summoned to a court again. About a probation application I applied. The jury read out loud my whole criminal record. With every new charge I felt a sting of shame piercing me. I showed remorse. I framed all of my accomplices, gave out their hideouts, their contacts... I begged, I cried, I said I'd do anything.  
>She sighed heavily again.<br>- I waited few long days for the sentence. Finally, the jury made their decision. I was to be released, on the condition that I'd join the police academy. They said it was for my rehabilitation system. Also, the police would have a great use from my criminal knowledge and information. I was surprised at first, not to say shocked, but nonetheless I accepted the offer. What other choice did I have?  
>- So, you joined the police academy at the age of 16? - Norman asked surprised. She shook her head no.<br>- I had to graduate high school first. And that's where I met Ethan Mars. He was older than me, always there to hand out with his younger colleagues, but we got along pretty quickly.  
>Norman wanted to ask a question, but it seemed Jennifer knew already what he was about to ask, because she answered.<br>- No, I never told him who I was. But I think he somehow knew. Knew that I was different. After all I was driven off and picked up right after lessons by a police officer and everyday after classes I had a long session with a therapist I was assigned to, to help me get back to normal life. Most of the kids just thought that I had an overprotective father in a police force and I liked to stick to that version. I was tired of being an outsider.  
>She smiled a little.<br>- As I already told you, Ethan and I ended up together. Although we could see each other only at school. I was still treated like a criminal by the police, I wasn't allowed to go out with friends after class, I was to be driven back to the borstal after my shrink sessions. I still spend the nights there. But the perspective that I'd be out of there soon was making that place a little less depressing. I dreamed of me and Ethan being together, of starting a new life with him.  
>Her smile faded a little.<br>- But soon I realized it was a dream impossible to fulfill. My backstory and new duties would get in the way too much, also the fact that I've been devcieving him all this time loomed over me like a dark could. It wasn't fair for me to lie to him like that, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything, too ashamed of myself. Because of that things were getting pretty ugly between us. So, at the end of my graduation year I said that I can't be with him anymore. He said he understands. He never asked any questions and he wasn't angry with me, but deep down I knew that his heart was broken. I made the decision I made because of the life I was leading and the one I was about to start as a police officer, still under prosecutor's office's supervision. I was scared. I was scared of both him rejecting me and an emotional bounding and commitment. I've never been in a relationship like this before and I didn't know how to handle it. Also, my past was still haunting me and I figured Ethan didn't deserve to be with someone like me. Besides, he was everything I wasn't, yet he was everything I was. But I didn't want to chain him to me and my past.  
>She then smiled again.<br>- He met Grace shortly after we broke up. They were made for each other. They married after six months of dating, putting all of thier friends into awe. I was allowed to go to their wedding, with a supervisor of course.  
>Norman liked her smile. Especially that melancholic one.<br>- Then, graduation came for me as well and I was accepted by the police academy. I've spent two years doing numerous courses. It was so ironic that I laughed at myself a couple times about it. A criminal learning how to be a cop. What a change. Yet I was happy about that change. The more I learned the more I felt that this is a way for me. That I WANT to be a police officer. That I want to do something good with my life. That I hope for redemption.  
>Norman smiled slightly.<br>- When I passed all the exams I was really happy. I got directed to this station and started my work. The beginnings were tough, as you can guess everyone treated me like a lower category. Didn't believe in my improvement. But it quickly turned out that my experience with street life and gangs was very helpful with hunting down and catching criminals. I was promoted swiftly. Soon the grudges lessened and I was viewed more as a regular person. I was also allowed to buy an apartment and finally start a new life, a real life. The life I lead now. There, that's it.  
>She looked at him, signalizing she finished her story. In her eyes he saw anticipation. She waited form him to react somehow.<br>He stared back at her, silent and thinking. Like she said before, he had a feeling she had some criminal past the moment he saw her searching through Ethan Mars's house like a professional burglar. He didn't know what to think about it back then. Now he knew.  
>- Well? Are you despising me now?<br>- I'm sorry?  
>She sighed.<br>- Don't play dumb. Everyone in this building who are aware of my past think of me as a offender that just got lucky to be acquitted. Even if they try to hide it. I'll never be free from my past and the shadow it casts at me. I'll never be free of judgments.  
>Norman looked at her seriously.<br>- I'm not judging you for who you were in the past. I met you as a good, scrupulous police officer and a beautiful woman and that's how I see you. You've been through a lot, you've made some wrong decisions in your life, but what's important is that you saw through them and recovered.  
>She stared at him first with disbelief, then with thankfulness and finally a look of regret came to her face.<br>- I wish that everyone else were as understanding as you.  
>He knew right away what she was talking about.<br>- It's about Blake, isn't it?  
>She grimaced.<br>- He never really fully accepted me, though he appreciated my help. He swore to the captain that he won't torment me about my past life, but there's been times when he kind of... "forgot" about it. I've been working under him for eight years now and one thing I can tell about him is that he despises all crime. He'd treat murders and shoplifters all the same. I could never really count as a person for him. Though it didn't stop him from asking me out a few times.  
>Norman's jaw dropped.<br>- _What_?  
>- Yeah - she shrugged and laughed at his expression - Don't look at me like that, I turned him down of course! I'd never be with him. He's not my type.<br>There was a moment of silence, but Norman knew the atmosphere was lighter than before. Jennifer was smiling and glad that he accepted her and he was glad that he managed to help her somehow and get to know her a little better.  
>- And what is your type? - he asked. She looked at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought.<br>- My type? Hmm.. first of all, he's got to be handsome. - she said and snickered at his focused expression - Second of all - she stood up and started pacing around the room - he's got to be intelligent and funny. But most importantly... - she said walking up to him slowly - he wouldn't judge me for who I was in the past.  
>With that she gave him a small peck on the lips.<br>- Thank you, Norman. - she smiled and exited the room.  
>Norman sat there motionless for a couple of more seconds.<br>- Wow... - was all that he was able to say.

Jennifer still didn't really believe in the whole conversation that took place just moments ago. It was the first time in her life she confessed her life story to someone with such details. Well, maybe except the court. But still, it surprised her. And Norman's reaction was even more surprising. She thought that as an FBI agent he would react like everyone else. But then again, observing his previous actions and concerns, Jennifer realized she never really thought that Norman would act the same towards her as everyone did after learning the truth about her. Maybe that's why she agreed to explain the whole situation to him?  
>She really felt grateful towards him. That he didn't reject her. To tell the truth, she enjoyed his company. It was so much better than Blake's. With Norman around everything seemed more... optimistic. His cool head and reasonable thinking made her believe that this case could really be solved. Not to mention his extraordinary talent to make her feel better whenever she was sad or worried.<br>She touched her lips where she had kissed him. She shouldn't have done that. Even though it felt nice, they were still co-workers. Besides, there was no place for romance in an investigation like this. They had to stay focused on the killer, not each other.  
>- I was stupid - she said to herself - I'll go back and apologize.<br>With that, she turned around and headed back to the agent's office, but when she opened the door there was no one inside.  
>Strange - she thought - I didn't saw him leave...<br>- Norman? - she asked, but there was no answer. Having a bad feeling she stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her and slowly peeking behind the desk.  
>- Oh my God. - she gasped, rushing up and kneeling next to the motionless laying man - Norman? Norman, can you hear me?<br>She flipped him onto his back. His face was all sweaty and skin white. There was blood coming from his nose and his eyes were wide open.  
>- Shit... Shit! - she cursed and checked his pulse and heartbeat. He was alive.<br>- Norman? Norman, answer me!  
>There was no reply. Jennifer was thunderstruck. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't answering. What if he was dying? She had to call an ambulance, or take a police car and drive him there herself. But then again, his pulse was normal, only slightly quickened and he was breathing properly as well. What the hell was going on?<br>She scanned him once more, wondering what on earth could have happened to him, when her eyes met his unseeing ones. Something caught her attention there. She inched herself closer and examined his pupils.  
>- Acid trip... - she whispered in disbelief.<br>But... how? Norman Jayden? A drug addict? That doesn't make any sense! But then again, it would explain his ill kind of look and tiredness radiating from him... But... this was just ridiculous!  
>Still, she won't know for sure until she asks him. But first she had to bring him back somehow.<br>And she knew only one good way to do that.

Norman felt a stinging pain on his right cheek. Then on his left. He felt numb, he wanted to say something, do something, but he couldn't. Ha was lost in a whirl of colors, diagrams and hologram of his virtual office. He then felt the slap again. And with the slap a voice.  
>- Come on, wake UP!<br>Slap.  
>He blinked. From beyond the branches of the autumn tress came the ceiling of his own, real office. And with the ceiling a face.<br>He groaned, blinked some more, his vision getting clearer. He felt two small but strong hands helping him to a half-laying position. He turned his head to see a still blurry image of Jennifer.  
>- Jen... - he mumbled before groaning in pain. His head hurt. He took a few more moments to calm himself and regard his breathing. His vision became clearer, soon he could make out all the details of the dusty office and see concerned but serious expression on Jennifer's face.<br>- For how long have you been doing drugs? - she simply asked.  
>Norman needed some time to proceed with the question and when he finally understood it's meaning, he cursed. Jennifer smirked.<br>- I've seen more junkies in my life that you can possibly imagine. Nothing like that would slip past me. - she then took a studying look at his face - It's either crack or triptocaine, which one isn it?  
>He had to admit it - he was impressed with her skill of recognition. But not less angry with himself that she found out his secret.<br>- Tripto... - he mumbled, feeling more and more embarassed.  
>- It explains your paleness and exhaustion. - she stated simply, still staring at him<br>He couldn't take listening to her professional inspection. He knew he had to say something, explain himself before she jumps into conclusions...  
>- The ARI... it has some... side effects. - he said slowly, sitting up fully - Triptocaine... helps to soften them...<br>She held up her hand, signalizing him to stop.  
>- I know there has to be a very important reason for you to do this, but nonetheless you have to stop. I've seen what this drug does to people Norman, it'll destroy you.<br>- I know... - he said, rubbing his eyes - I've tried to resist... but...  
>- It may seem hard, but you can't go on like this. I don't know much about this ARI of yours, but I know enough about triptocaine to tell you CAN'T keep on using it. That acid trip you've just had was a serious one, next time you may not wake up. - she warned him.<br>- The hallucinations... after ARI... they're getting worse. If I don't do anything about it...  
>- There's got to be another way. Think of it! What helps you when you don't have tripto around?<br>He thought for a moment.  
>- Water...<br>She nodded. Then stood up.  
>- I'm not going to come and tell you to drop the drugs. I'm not your mother. The choice is yours. Just know that's I'm willing to help you. Do you want me to help you, Norman?<br>He looked at her.  
>- You're not reporting me?<br>- I'm not judging people quickly either. I met you as an sensitive FBI agent and a good man and that's how I see you. - she answered, repeating his words not from long ago.  
>- I know I have to drop tripto... And I've tried already. But... I'm not strong enough.<br>- You are strong enough, Norman. I know you are.  
>He shook his head.<br>- When I don't take the drug it's far worse. I'm all shaking, I can't think straight, I bleed...  
>- You can do it, Norman. I believe in you. You have to keep on trying. For your own sake.<br>He remained silent.  
>- And if you don't care for your safety, then do it for Shaun. He'll die if you won't help him.<br>Norman knew she was right. He knew that he'd have to try. But he was scared. Scared of what would happen if he let ARI control him...  
>No. He couldn't let that happen. He was stronger. He had to be.<br>He smiled at Jennifer, thanking her for help and support. She responded alike.  
>- Well look at that, now we know each other's dark little secrets. - she joked - An eye for an eye...<br>- Yeah... - he said - You could say that.

Thursday  
>October 6th 2011<br>8:17 a.m.  
>3.090 inches.<p>

On 8:00 a.m. this morning there was a phone call from one of the patrols, that they've spotted Ethan Mars's car. On Marble Street.  
>They were there in less than fifteen minutes.<br>Jennifer remained silent on the back of her seat, while Blake was giving orders to the rest of the troops he brought.  
>- Nobody moves, until I give the signal, is that clear? We nail him as soon as he sets foot outside.<br>She didn't comment this. Last night she thought this all through. She realized that her duty as a cop was more important than her friendship with Ethan. That if he is the Origami Killer, then there's nothing that should stop her from putting his doings to an end. And if he wasn't, then she had to catch him anyway to find out. She rubbed her temples. Marble street was one hell of depressing district. Only drunks, homeless and dregs of society. Fighting crime here was always the most difficult, because nobody ever saw or heard anything. Some kind of solidarity. Why would Ethan come here?  
>Stop asking yourself such questions - she told herself - You'll get all the answers when you capture him.<br>Norman was looking at the building Mars was probably in.  
>- What's he doing there?<br>- Beats me... - said Blake - You're the profiler, right? I thought you were supposed to be inside the killer's head.  
>- That's just it... What I know of Ethan Mars, doesn't match the killer's psychological profile.<br>- And what do you know of Ethan Mars? I hope you're not directed by things Lebowski could tell you about him?  
>He turned towards her.<br>- I don't want any personal feelings getting in the way of this investigation, is that clear?  
>- Yes, lieutenant. - she said gravely.<br>- When I say shoot, you shoot.  
>- Yes, sir.<br>Apparently happy with her response, he turned back to Norman.  
>- I know what the jury's gonna choose between your theories and concrete proof...<br>He then pressed the communicator he had in his ear and nodded a couple of times.  
>- I'll be right there. - he said and turned towards them - Don't act on your own. If anything happens, you let me know.<br>With that, he left to check upon a group nearby. Jennifer and Norman were left alone.  
>- You really think he's not a killer? - Jennifer asked. He shook his head.<br>- The proofs may be strong, but all the rest... the psychological profile, the geolocalization, it doesn't make sense with him. I'm surprised by your obedience to Blake though. I thought you wanted to prove Mars's innocence.  
>She was silent for a moment.<br>- I do want to prove his innocence. But if he's guilty after all, then it is my duty as a cop to bring him before justice and send him to jail. And most importantly, to save Shaun Mars.  
>Now Norman remained silent.<br>- So will you shoot him when you're ordered to? - he asked.  
>- No. I just said it so Blake wouldn't fuss. I told you I never killed anybody. I've done some nasty things in my life, but I never killed. Though I was close to sometimes.<br>- What do you mean?  
>- I've had my own violence problems back when I was a lawbreaker. Rule number one of living on the streets: you have to be tough. So I hit, I threatened, I bullied, I cut and wounded, I violated, but still I never killed anybody. Not even in my own defense. - she smirked - I doubt the court would've let me out so easily if I had a few men of my conscious. But I got over it - she added, seeing Norman's expression - I left all anger behind in my shrink's office. I'm a calm and reasonable person. I always was, I just... lost myself at one point of time. I've been forced to fight for my well-being. It was either that or I'd be dead.<br>- So, you proved you've changed for better and the court left you alone?  
>- Not exactly. - she smiled bitterly - Remember that time when Blake spoke that I was forgetting my place?<br>He nodded.  
>- Well, it wasn't all about him being my superior. The deal was... that if I ever show signs of... returning to my old way of living, I'd be send back to prison. That is another reason I must bring Ethan Mars before justice. If he's innocent, then no one's gonna suffer. But if he is the killer and I'd try to help him somehow... then I'll loose everything I've worked for in the last ten years.<br>In that exact moment, Blake returned. The atmosphere got stiff and silent once more. Until something new happened.  
>- What the fuck is that girl doing there? - asked Blake angrily.<br>Jennifer turned her head to see a young woman on a motorcycle, examining Ethan Mars's car. She then drove a few meters away and parked he vehicle.  
>- If Mars comes out now, she's gonna be in trouble. - he growled.<br>- What do we do, lieutenant? Wanna get her out? - spoke a voice through the radio.  
>- No, stand down.<br>It was a right thing to do. It was too late to get random people out of the way, Mars could notice something and everything would fall to shit.  
>The girl got off her vehicle and carefully looked around. Jennifer wasn't sure, but she thought she saw her glancing their way for a moment. She then left her helmet behind and stepped into the building Ethan was supposed to be in.<br>- She's going inside... Maybe she lives here? - Jennifer reasoned.  
>- Might just as well, we don't want anyone hanging around if Mars comes out. - said Blake.<br>Another long minutes passed and Jennifer was getting nervous. It's been more than half an hour now since they arrived here and more than ten since the woman they saw earlier went in. And still nothing happened. This was suspicious.  
>- Shit, what's he up to in there? - Blake cursed, obviously loosing his patience. He then took the radio and spoke:<br>- Wait for a "go" on my word...  
>So, this was it. In a short while, they'd be out or cars and trying to make Ethan Mars surrender. Jennifer's heart was pounding.<br>- Ready? On my "go"... - said Blake and then turned towards Norman.  
>- Stay here, Jayden.<br>- Out of the question, I'm coming with you. - he replied sternly. There was no point to argue now.  
>- Two men at the door, hold your positions. IT'S A "GO"! - the lieutenant spoke clearly.<br>In and instant, Jennifer got out of the car, as did a dozen of other police officers located all around the building, in various places. Two of them took positions at the either side of the main door to the building and waited for Lieutenant Blake, Norman and her to get there. Blake didn't seem to be in a hurry. After all, no matter from which side their target would leave the building, he'd stumble upon at least one of the police officers surrounding it.  
>The moment they reached the door, Blake nodded and the two policemen kicked open in and ran inside with their guns out. Jennifer decided not to take out hers yet.<br>The inside was dark, rusty and dirty. And empty.  
>- Check the upper floors, he's gotta be there somewhere - she ordered the two men. More cops entered the building and they were also scheduled to search it from head to toe. Jennifer looked around carefully as well and suddenly spotted a small, high situated window. It was slim, but big enough for a man to fit in. And under it there was a box.<br>- Shit... - she cursed and as if for clue, Blake's communicator went off again.  
>- Lieutenant, there is a man and a woman exiting the alley...<br>- A woman? - asked Blake surprised. Then realization hit his face. - Shit! It's that girl, who went in!  
>Jennifer didn't wait much longer. As Blake was ordering the troops to go back downstairs, she sprinted outside and headed for the said alley. When she turned the corner, not only she found the way through closed, but also spotted a pair of people disappearing behind a giant bus stuck in the traffic jam on the street.<br>Not wasting her time for curses, she turned around and ran the other way.  
>- This way, quick! There's another way through nearby! - she waved at the others.<br>When they got to the street, Jennfier recognized the bus she saw earlier. But where were the fugitives?  
>The traffic was massive, there was no space to move freely and the bigger vehicles, blocked the view. Finally, Jennifer spotted a space between two cars, wide enough to slip through.<br>- There! - she pointed and immediately Blake and Norman outran her. She followed them, but nearly got knocked down by a car that decided to move forward the moment she crossed the street.  
>- Hey, watch it asshole! - she shouted and continued on her way.<br>They were on the other side of the street. There was no trace of Ethan or his companion. Jennifer cursed. They've wasted too much time, getting across the street. They've lost them.  
>Blake looked not less frustrated.<br>- Where the fuck did they go!  
>- The subway entrance! - pointed Norman and all of them sprinted down the stairs to the underground.<br>They were at the station. It was crowded. Really crowded. Jennifer decided it was the time to take her gun out.  
>- Police, MOVE! - she shouted, making her way through the moving mass of people. But still, Blake was quicker than her. And it seemed he's spotted them.<br>- Police! Stop or I'll shoot!  
>Jennifer's heart froze.<br>- No, DON'T SHOOT! We need his confession!  
>- We need him caught first!<br>But it appeared that the lieutenant lost sight of the fugitives. Or maybe there were too many people to open fire without a risk of accidental victims.  
>The three of them ran down the escalator.<br>The platform area was not less crowded than the upper section. The trains coming on and off didn't make their task easier either. She looked around rapidly, trying to find anything, but everything blended in her eyes.  
>Then she gasped. She thought she saw them. She was about to turn her head fully that way but all of sudden a train arrived, blocking her way completely. She tried jumping around, trying to steal a glance but to no avail.<br>She stopped her effort and shook her head in defeat. There were at least five trains that went through this station from the moment they arrived here. Ethan and the woman could be on any of them now.  
>She looked sideways at her companions. Blake was looking furious, he was walking around cursing and kicking everything that was on his way. Norman was grasping his head in frustration.<br>They had to face it. They've lost them.


	5. Cold shower, heated emotions

Thursday  
>October 6th 2011<br>10:15 a.m.  
>3.111 inches.<p>

The elegant restaurant Norman was in was completely deserted. The rich and modern décor seemed empty and unwelcome without any people by the tables. Before him was a grand, black piano on which he was half laying. Let's face it: his mood wasn't too cheerful.  
>A single note escaped the instrument. Norman pressed the key nearly unconsciously, his thoughts circling around much different subjects.<br>Another tone. And another. Soon, a slow, heavy melody could be heard in the empty space of the restaurant. Strange... He didn't know he could play the piano...  
>He stopped.<br>- Your vodka, sir. - spoke a voice from beside him. A waiter dressed in red suit was looking at him with kind eyes. His accent was strange. Slavic. Either Polish or Russian. He wondered if he was related to Jennifer. Although she had no accent.  
>- Thanks. - he said, before any more dumb thoughts could enter his head. He felt exhausted.<br>- You look preoccupied, if you don't mind me saying so. Problems with the investigation?  
>Norman started playing again. A sad, touching melody that made him think of the rain.<br>- Blake is convinced that Mars is the killer.  
>- Not you? I thought there was some evidence to that effect...<br>Norman didn't even ask why the waiter he met for the first time in his life knows about the investigation he was leading and that he had doubts about Blake's decisions.  
>- That's true... But it just doesn't make sense. His psychological profile doesn't fir, neither does the geolocalization. I can't see this father drowning eight kids before kidnapping his own son.<br>He paused for a moment.  
>- Mars is not the Origami Killer. - he finally said - I'd stake my life on it.<br>He had a feeling that Jennifer would be happy with this statement. And that he'd be happy seeing her happy. He remembered that kiss she gave him. They never mentioned that topic again. Pity.  
>- Then who is?<br>He thought for a moment.  
>- I haven't the faintest fuckin' idea...<br>- Maybe you should review the evidence in your possession?  
>- That's just what I was thinking of doing. - he said, not really surprised that the waiter seems to know his thoughts. The waiter turned around and started to leave, but then he turned back to Norman and started speaking.<br>- Oh, one last thing sir. - he said, but to Norman's surprise it wasn't a man's voice but female's. He looked up to see Jennifer, wearing the same red suit and holding an empty platter.  
>- You should be careful not to over-indulge in you-know-what. It could be dangerous. Very dangerous.<br>Somehow he knew that this time she didn't only mean triptocaine. Mainly because she was stating at the glasses he was wearing. The ARI.  
>- I'm trying to keep a handle on it, but... that's difficult. It gets more and more difficult.<br>- It'll end up killing you if you're not careful. That would be most unfortunate, Norman.  
>Her formal tone disappeared while speaking his name, replaced by kindness.<br>With that, she turned around and left.  
>And Norman woke up.<br>For a moment he didn't really know what happened, where was he or what was his name. Then it all came back to him like a speeding train and made his head hurt.  
>- Shit... - he cursed, realizing what the hell just happened and feeling the blood under his nose. He had this space-out once again, the hallucinations. He didn't take the tripto, he managed to refuse the urge, but he wasn't strong enough to escape the visions. This was getting seriously out of hand.<br>- I can't stay here. - he said to himself - If anyone walks on me while I'm like this...  
>He decided that it would be safer to go someplace else. He actually intended to listen to the waiter's advice and check for any new clues, but not here. The best option would be to go to his apartment. But what if he passes out there as well?<p>

Jennifer looked around the dark and elegant apartment. It was small, but very welcoming. The massive flat screen on the wall made her feel almost like in a movie theatre.  
>- Make yourself comfortable. - Norman said, taking her coat. To tell the truth, she was quite surprised that he decided to move the investigation here, but when he explained the reasons to her she agreed right away. If they wanted to make something more of the case than just sentence a random person to jail and let Shaun Mars die, it would be better if they weren't made off the case by someone who'd spot that Norman has drug problems.<br>Jennifer felt frustrated. The rainfall was above 3 inches and still growing. That meant that half the time they had to find Shaun alive was gone. And they were not closer to finding out where he was.  
>- Nice TV - she joked, staring at the big screen.<br>- I have this monitor synchronized with the ARI, so when I use it you'll be able to see what I'm doing.  
>- Clever.<br>- Then, here we go - he said, putting the device on.  
>- Norman... - she said before he could turn it on.<br>- Yes?  
>She was silent for a moment.<br>- Try not to overuse it this time.  
>- I will.<br>For a moment she thought there was something in his eyes that reminded her of this strange kiss they shared, but she shrugged that thoughts away quickly.  
>Now's not the time for this. We have to catch the Origami Killer. And save that kid.<br>Norman turned on the ARI and on the screen appeared the beautiful, autumn scenery that Jennifer found herself in the one time she wore the ARI herself.  
>- You know, even though it's only on the screen now, it's still impressive. - she said.<br>- I kinda got used to it.  
>Norman made a gesture in the air, but on the screen a panel titled "clues" opened up.<br>- Well, well, looks like there's something new. - he said.  
>- Really? What is it? - she asked, fascinated by the way the clues were organized. Clear and neat.<br>- The video recording from near the park on the afternoon Shaun Mars disappeared. I doubt there's anything on it, but you never know...  
>With that he pressed the "analyse" button on the screen and the device started viewing the whole recording in extra speed, looking for a Chevrolet Malibu 83, a car that, in Norman's theory, could've belonged to the killer.<br>- There it is. - said Jennifer triumphantly, pointing at the screen - A Chevrolet model corresponding to the tire prints you scanned, passed at 16:02 heading for the park.  
>- And went the opposite direction at 16:37.<br>- This is definitely him. Ethan said it was a quarter past 4 p.m. when they were about to leave the park.  
>Finally some lead. Jennifer was excited.<br>- Could you enlarge the photo of the car? - she asked. Norman did as she said, but to her dissatisfaction it didn't help much.  
>- You can't see the driver's face... - she groaned, but then noticed the registration number of the vehicle - Hey, that car was reported stolen!<br>- Really?  
>- Yeah, not so long ago in fact, about two years or something...<br>- And you really remember such things? - he asked in disbelief. She shrugged.  
>- I told you I was a specialist in that matter. Better yet, I remember all the registration numbers of the cars I've stolen. - she chuckled, but then turned serious. The talk about the serial numbers made her remember something. Back on Marble Street when they were slowly preparing to go home, she secretly wrote down the registration number of the motorcycle the Ethan's friend arrived with on the scene. Miraculously no one seemed to notice the vehicle still standing there, everyone was too furious about Mars getting away. She checked the number afterwards and found out that the motorcycle belonged to Madison Paige, a journalist. She had no criminal record and seemed hardly suspicious. Well, until now, because she helped to escape a man who an hour ago was officially claimed by the media as the Origami Killer. Whenever Paige knew she was doing and who she was helping she wasn't sure. Maybe she just appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time? That's why she kept her name for herself. If Blake was to discover the name of Ethan's supposed accomplice, then he'd no doubt chase her all over the country and lock her up. For now, it seemed that this girl wasn't either dangerous or important so Jennifer decided that it would be better to just forget about her. And if it turns out that she may have some valuable information, then she'd inform the right people about it.<br>Meanwhile, Norman was looking through the files regarding the stolen Chevrolet.  
>- A certain Jackson Neville was suspected of stealing it, but the charges were dropped.<br>When she heard it, her face went pale.  
>- Jackson Neville? THE Jackson Neville? As if Mad Jack?<br>- You know him?  
>- Do I know him? Check his criminal record if you like.<br>Soon there was a whistle of disbelief coming from Norman.  
>- This guy has a record long like a phonebook...<br>- Exactly. He's been involved in several cases of buying and selling stolen vehicles. I never really spoke to him personally but I've seen him a couple of times and heard enough not to ever want to get in his way. He isn't called "Mad" for nothing.  
>- Considered to be very dangerous... - Norman finished reading - This guy might've provided the killer with the car... It's a pretty slim lead, but it's all we have right now.<br>- Then let's hope that at least half the stories I heard about him were made up... - Jennifer sighed and got up. This case was turning risky. But it's all for Shaun. Jennifer remembered her promise that she won't let herself be a witness of another tragedy like that. She intended to keep it. At all costs. Even risking her life.  
>But then again, maybe she was exaggerating it? After all, Mad Jack wouldn't attack TWO armed cops just because they wanted to ask some questions?<br>The screen went off. She turned toward Norman, to find him rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Using that device must really affect him - Jennifer thought. She never was fond of technology and although she found ARI to be a master help in the investigation, she still had an opinion that no extra-super device should be considered great if it was screwing with your head like that. The sooner this all ends, the better - she thought, watching Norman.  
>She then furrowed her brows. Something wasn't right. His hands. They were shaking. She heard the agent gasp and the moment he got up and turned towards her, she saw the blood coming from his nose.<br>- Oh no... - she said, knowing what was happening - Norman! Norman, calm down!  
>He tried to walk forward but stopped abruptly, looking rapidly around. His eyes were glassy.<br>- Norman! - she shouted and then spotted him looking in a concrete direction. She followed his gaze and saw a vial of triptocaine laying on a nightstand.  
>- Oh no, you don't! - she shouted and pushed him back when he tried to move in that direction. But she knew she couldn't keep him like this for too long. He was stronger than her and in the state he was in she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to use violence against her.<br>Think, girl... Think!  
>- Norman, can you hear me? Answer me! - she said, grasping his face with both of her arms and making him look at her. He however didn't see her. He started waving his hands around randomly, trying to grasp something in thin air...<br>The bathroom. She must take him to the bathroom.  
>- Come on. - she said, close to tears. - Some on, we've gotta move!<br>She felt helpless. Not because she had to drag a heavy, straining man into another room, but because she had no clue what was going to happen. She didn't know if she could help him.  
>Suddenly Norman looked like he was back knowing where he was, but then it disappeared, replaced by the unseeing gaze.<br>He's fighting it...! - she thought, finding hope.  
>- Norman, fight on! Stay focused on my voice! Stay with me!<br>He didn't answer, but Jennifer wasn't about to let it go.  
>- Don't give up, Norman! Come back to me, you hear me! Stay with me!<br>They were almost there. Norman was breathing heavily. His nosebleed got worse.  
>- Almost there, Norman, hold on... - she said as the entered the bathroom. - Listen to my voice, stay focused on it!<br>Suddenly he wrenched himself free form her grasp and made his way towards her nightstand again.  
>- No, no! - she shouted and grabbed him by his hand, stopping him. Finally after what seemed like eternity she managed to pull him back towards her, making them both fall on the floor.<br>No wasting time for groaning in pain, she threw his dead weight off her and dragged him towards the shower before he could do anything. While there she turned the water on and, panting heavily, slumped onto the floor beside Norman's motionless form.  
>The cold water ran down her hair, face and clothes, cooling her down and washing the tears out of her face. But it wasn't over yet. She turned and crawled up to the man, wanting to check if he was okay. For now he just calmed down, it was good, but it didn't mean that everything was alright.<br>- Norman? Norman, can you hear me? - she asked, grasping his face. His eyes were closed and blood was slowly dripping down his chin, being washed away by the cold shower.  
>She checked his pulse and breathing. It seemed to be alright. Just when she was listening to his heartbeat, he started coughing.<br>- Norman! Oh, thank God...! - she cried, throwing herself on him in a hug. She then withdrew and looked at him seriously - Don't EVER scare me like that again! Ever!  
>He was shaking all over and panting and his eyes were wondering around, clearly trying to remember what on earth just happened.<br>- Jen... - he mumbled before groaning and rubbing his head. She wasn't sure if she saw him sob - I tried to stay in control... I tried...  
>- I know - she said, caressing his face - The most important this is that you're alright now... - she said hugging him once more. To her surprise, he returned the hug.<br>There they were, half-laying under the shower, drenched by icy-cold water, fully clothed and shivering. Jennifer looked slowly up at Norman to see him staring at her with a strange expression. The tension was neatly visible.  
>No. - she thought to herself - This is not the right place, not the right time, circumstances and anything else. This is... ah, screw this!<br>With that they both practically lunged at each other, kissing passionately. Jennifer couldn't restrain herself. She was completely out of control.  
>She felt Norman's hands gripping her back, pressing her harder against him. She on the other hand, flung her arms around his neck, making the kiss even more deep and wild.<br>The freezing water was pouring all over them, getting practically everywhere, but still Jennifer wasn't cold. She was burning hot. The sound of the shower seemed loud like a thunder but at the same time wasn't hearable. There was nothing except for this moment.  
>Norman lowered his grasp and started roaming his hands around her wet, clothed form. First moan escaped Jennifer's lips. Not knowing when, she started unbuttoning his shirt.<br>His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, then to her collarbone, his hands going up her stomach. She was finished with his shirt while he took off her jacket, letting it get wet completely on the flooded floor. Jennifer found his lips again and closed her eyes, taking in the whole bunch of emotions she already managed to forget about during the last lonely years of her life. And the curious fact about forgotten things was that they tended to strike with a double force once remembered again. So was this time.  
>Not really knowing how, Jennifer suddenly found herself on a bed, with her shirt being taken off. The moment it fell on the floor she felt a cold but very pleasurable shiver run down her spine. She sat up, not breaking the kiss between them and started undoing Norman's belt. It took her long enough to become impatient, the raging storm of emotions mixed with arousal made her want to get to the point as soon as possible.<br>She made Norman lay down, with her straddling him. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Jennifer unzipped her skirt in one swift movement, taking it off completely in a second. Now she was just in her underwear. She leaned down to kiss Norman again, but he was quicker. He met her halfway and forced her to lay down again. He kissed her all over her lips, her eyes, then chin and neck, such longing and passion radiating from him, that Jennifer couldn't help another moan.  
>He caressed her breast once he took off her bra and soon his hands were joined by his lips, giving her spasms of wild pleasure going through her body. She moaned again.<br>She's lost herself completely in what was happening, so it was a moment before she realized that they were both naked, about to take another step.  
>No one asked for anyone's permission, there weren't any glances, any signals, it just happened. Jennifer closed her eyes and opened her mouth in silent moan, her breath turned shallow and quick, her muscles tensed, her hands grasped Norman's back tightly. Through the darkness that surrounded her, numerous thoughts, feelings and emotions came to her. She found Norman's lips, they once again joined in a passionate kiss, sharing their intimacy with each other. The various sensations going on within her were dominated by pleasure, but still she wanted more. She made a movement, they rolled on the bed switching sides. She was now in command, dominant, and she used it. Still with her eyes closed, she took in all the sounds surrounding her. Norman's sharp breathing, her own heartbeat, the sound of water still running in the bathroom, the sound of the rain outside...<br>It didn't last long. Soon she was once again pressed down, the silky fabric of the sheets against her back, the whole thing getting wilder. Norman was kissing her all over her body, with her responding the same way wherever she could reach. The rhythm they created got faster, Jennifer couldn't help moaning quietly. She grasped Norman's hair, craving for more, he held her body harder as if afraid he'd loose her. The hotness in her body was nearly unbearable, she felt as if she was about to burn. Yet it was a great feeling. A feeling of total freedom and release. It was her moment, her own second to feel absolutely free.  
>She put all of herself into this. All her frustration, all anger, all passion and longing. She's lost herself completely in Norman's arms, in his touch, his scent and taste of his mouth, his every inch of naked skin she was pressed against.<br>She wasn't sure if she ever felt like this. Ever. She wanted it to never stop. To stay like this forever. Lost in time and space, not caring or knowing of the outside world, she wanted to remain in the world the two of them now built, the one with space enough only for the two of them and their joined bodies.  
>Jennifer felt her heart was about to explode. Her and Norman's breaths created a symphony of moans and gasps, filling every inch of her being. She wrapped her arms around him, making him get even closer to her, she held him tight, never wanting to let go. The unspeakable pleasure raged through her whole body, getting stronger and stronger. She knew what was going to happen any second. Yet she found no way to describe it.<p>

Jennifer was slowly waking up. She was getting back to consciousness from her dreamless sleep. The sound of silence, rain and steady breathing surrounding her were getting clearer, so were her thoughts, and the awareness that wherever she was laying she wasn't alone and that the man laying next to her had his arm placed protectively around her waist.  
>Then it all came back to her. All of it. She felt cold shiver running down her spine. She was wide awake, but still had her eyes closed. What now? Clearly things have gotten a little out of hand, but what to do about it? Pretend it didn't happen? Try to apologize? It wasn't like she wished it didn't happen, but she wasn't sure what would Norman's thoughts be. After all they've known each other for a few days barely, maybe now, awake and thinking straight he'd state that it was all too soon?<br>Jennifer opened her eyes. To find the eyes of Norman Jayden staring right back at her. He must've been awake for longer than she. She gulped. She didn't know whether to fear or not. But one look into his eyes told her there was nothing to fear. That the matter was a s simple as it could be.  
>- That was quite spontaneous. - he said with his husky, but warm voice.<br>- Yes. - she mumbled, barely hearing herself.  
>- Do you regret it? - he asked.<br>- No. - she said, meaning it.  
>Maybe it wasn't wise to hasten things like that. But what's done is done and there's not much they could do about it than accept it. And cherish this new, strange sort of relationship they formed. Because still what mattered the most wasn't them, but the case. Their job to make things right.<br>Jennifer looked at the alarm clock. It was 11:43. They were asleep for only half an hour.  
>- We better get back to the station. - she said getting up and looking for her clothes – but first you'll need to drop me off at my place, I need to change into something dry.<p>

The moment they crossed the doorstep of the police station they stopped being Norman and Jennifer, they were agent Norman Jayden and sergeant Jennifer Lebowski again. Though on a slightly different terms. It was pointless to pretend there was absolutely nothing between them, but then again they had no intention of sharing it with the rest of the world.  
>- I think we should drive to Jackson Neville as soon as possible. - Norman said, walking her to her desk. - Do you have any idea where to find him?<br>- Yeah, he owns a junkyard in the southern part of the city... - she started, but at the same moment there was a phone call - Hold on a second. - she said and picked up the phone – Police, sergeant Lebowski speaking.  
>There was no answer from the other side.<br>- Hello? - she called, hoping it was not a dumb prank.  
>She then heard some strange sounds on the other side, something like... struggle.<br>- Hello? - she repeated, having a bad feeling.  
>Then a there was a hit and a heavy thud.<br>- Your call is logged sir, the police car will be there in a few minutes! - she said before hanging up - Ash! Locate me that phone call and send a car there! I'm coming with you! - she called across the hall, getting her jacket on. She then turned to Norman - I have to go, I'll be back soon. Find the exact address of the junkyard in the meantime. I forgot where it was.  
>- Got it.<p>

The crime scene was an old an dusty shop called Manfred's Antiques. It was full of beautiful furniture, typing machines and most of all clocks. Unfortunately Jennifer wasn't here for shopping.  
>- He's been dead for about half an hour now - said the coroner - He was killed probably while you were still on the line.<br>Jennifer shivered. The realization that she was listening while the shop owner was being murdered was horrible.  
>- Any things on this guy? Reasons why he was killed?<br>- Not really. We checked him, he was a normal old man leading a peaceful life. I don't see why would anyone want to kill him. He wasn't wealthy, he had no contacts...  
>Jennifer knew that this was leading to nowhere.<br>- Alright team, get me all the prints you can find in all the area! Check every item, every glass, every clock, every doorknob. And especially the phone! - she commanded, before starting her own search for clues the killer might've left.  
>About half an hour later they haven't found any prints. Any except one. On the front door's handle. They belonged to a man called Scott Shelby.<p>

- So... You claim the victim was killed while you were in the shop, correct? - asked Jennifer, making sure she got everything right. Before her sat very tired looking Scott Shelby who was brought in for questioning.  
>- Yes, he went to get something from his office. A few minutes later I went in to see if he was ok and that's when I found him. - he said yet again. Jennifer looked at him.<br>- You should've called the police immediately Mr. Shelby. It would've saved us dragging you down here.  
>Although his story might've seemed a little strange, Jennifer had no basis to suspect him. She checked his files, he was a private investigator and a life-long friend of the murdered victim. Not likely to be the guilty one. She knew countless of times where people were just in a wrong place at the wrong time.<br>- Listen, we had nothing to do with this murder - said Shelby sounding like he was running out of patience - I was only there by coincidence. I didn't call the police because I just wanted to spare a few hours of declaring I didn't saw anything to a police officer!  
>- Please, remain calm Mr. Shelby. No one accuses you of anything. - she said reassuring him - Although I must ask you not to leave the town for a while. - she said before standing up. Scott Shelby did the same and was about to leave, when suddenly lieutenant Blake showed up.<br>- Well, well... Scott Shelby. You in trouble again?  
>The detective turned around.<br>- Wrong time, wrong place. You know what it's like.  
>Blake nodded.<br>- Don't sweat it. I'll take care of it. For old time's sake.- he then took a suspecting look at Jennifer - I hope that sergeant Lebowski wasn't too harsh to you, was she?  
>- Oh, no. - he replied quickly, with almost sincere kindness - She's actually quite nice. A motherly kind of strictness. Do you have any children, Mrs. Lebowski? - he turned towards her.<br>- It's Miss Lebowski. And no, I don't. - she replied.  
>- I see. - he then turned back to Blake - Thanks Carter. I owe you one.<br>He was about to leave again, when Blake spoke up.  
>- You've got anything at the moment?<br>- Well I've got some ideas, nothing concrete.  
>Jennifer furrowed her brows. Was that P.I. leading an investigation Blake was interested in?<br>- Well if it goes beyond the ideas stage... you'd tell me about it, wouldn't you Scott?  
>There was a bit of hesitation from the man's side but finally he said:<br>- Sure.  
>With that he left.<br>- You know each other, lieutenant? - Jennifer asked Blake.  
>- Yeah, he's been a cop for over 20 years, used to work with him.<br>- He was a police officer?  
>- Resigned shortly before you joined however, about a year or so.<br>Jennifer nodded, watching the man leave. He seemed like a kind of type that lost everything in life and decided to dedicate himself to help others. A typical movie-type investigator. He even had the coat.  
>- I should probably head back to my work again. - she said and walked off, leaving Blake alone.<p> 


	6. Mad Jack

Thursday  
>October 6th 2011<br>2:18 p.m.  
>3.502 inches<p>

They drove through the gate of the junkyard and parked right next to a hangar kind of building. It was raining. Jennifer didn't want to exit Norman's warm, elegant and comfy car to become soaking wet and freezing again.  
>- Can you open the glove compartment and hand me a gun from there? - Norman asked, turning off the engine. Jennifer nodded.<br>- Which one? - she asked kind of surprised, seeing that there were two revolvers inside.  
>- The black one. I always carry an extra one in my car, just in case.<br>The got out of the car. Jennifer sighed heavily.  
>- You're nervous? - Norman asked, eyeing her.<br>- Of course I am. We have to be very careful with him, you know.  
>They entered the hangar which was in fact a car garage, filled with junk, tools and old vehicles. But no people.<br>- It seems he's not here...  
>- Hey, you! Whatcha doin' in there! - came a very angry voice from behind them. They turned around to find the Mad Jack himself, hurrying towards them. When he finally reached them, Jennifer gulped.<br>He was as she remembered him, extremely big, muscled, black and with a face that said you shouldn't mess with him.  
>- Norman Jayden. FBI. And this is...<br>- ...sergeant Lebowski, from the local police.  
>The man eyed them both, giving her a longer glance, that made her shiver. There was a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. For a moment she thought that maybe he recognized her from the time she was a thief but then she realized it was impossible, since he saw her once maybe twice in his life. She really hoped he didn't have any memory of her, after all it was because of her that half of his clients and suppliers were in jail now.<br>- We'd like to ask you a few questions. - said Norman.  
>- I'm listening. - Mad Jack grunted.<br>- We're looking for the owner of the blue Chevrolet Malibu 83. - said Jennifer.  
>- We don't give a damn how the car got here or whether you stole it or not. - added Norman - We just want to know who bought it from you.<br>- Sorry man, don't ring a bell. I got a real bad memory for names. - Mad Jack replied pointing to his head. It was an obvious lie, or rather a warning. "I won't tell you anything, so stop trying or you'll get in trouble".  
>- Perhaps I can help you to remember. - said Norman - If we find out that you sold the car to the man we're looking for... You're looking for some pretty solid time inside, Jacky-Boy.<br>Jennifer winced inwardly. She doubted that this kind of argument will speak to the guy. Especially since Norman called him Jacky.  
>The man smirked.<br>- You try to scare me with your big talk? I know nothin' 'bout your car. Now, take a walk. - he growled, before leaving them alone.  
>- It wasn't smart to call him nicknames. - Jennifer said, turning to Norman.<br>- Seems he isn't scared that easily.  
>- Oh, that he isn't. - she said glancing from right to left - Shall we take a look around while he's gone?<br>Instead of answering, he took out the ARI.  
>- Scan only for some prints, tires and things like that - Jennifer warned him - Don't overdo yourself.<br>- Ok.  
>With that they split up, searching the garage. First, Jennifer walked into a sentry box that was probably Mad Jack's bedroom. She found nothing interesting in there, just a couple of papers and dirty clothes. She returned to the main hall.<br>- Footsteps, size 13... must be Mad Jack's... - Norman commented his find - And right next to it size 10... probably a visitor.  
>Jennifer got to the end of the garage. She then saw something on the floor.<br>- Norman, look. Stains of blue paint.  
>He rushed to her side immediately and started scanning the are with ARI.<br>- Orchid pollen in the air... same tire tracks... The killer's car definitely came through here. - Norman confirmed, happy that their theory was working. He then walked a couple of steps towards the entrance and did another scan.  
>- Blood... - he muttered, sounding surprised - Now why is there blood here?<br>Jennifer came up to him quickly. Indeed, the spot on the ground he was pointing at seemed a little darker than the rest. And is was big. She then noticed something else. The darker part of the floor continued, forming a trial.  
>- Look there - she said, tapping Norman on the shoulder - the blood tracks. And they lead... - she felt a nasty something in her stomach - ... to the acid bath...<br>They walked in the said direction, Norman taking off the ARI along the way. Jennifer stopped right in front of the tank. It was covered with sheet metal and somehow she had a feeling that she doesn't want to know what was underneath it. Still, she crouched slowly and gently lifted the sheet up, revealing the inside of the tank.  
>There, floating in the acid was a human skull.<br>Jennifer felt her stomach giving a wild flip. She covered her mouth fearing she would vomit, but she didn't have a chance. Because nearly the exact moment she felt something cold, metal and shaped like a gun pressed to her head.  
>- One of your cop buddies asking too many questions. - she heard a deep, nasty voice of mad Jack behind her. - I had to shut down his little mouth...<br>She raised her hands in the air. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Norman in the similar situation. She felt a hand searching through her clothes and pockets and the next thing she knew, her gun landed in the acid bath. So did Norman's. They were in deep shit.  
>- Hands on your heads, pigs! I aint got time to be playin' 'round with you. - Mad Jack commanded, pushing both of them towards the end of the garage - Let's just get you out of sight and finish you off...<br>This was bad. Fuck, this was really bad. Even if she tried to break free somehow, he could shoot Norman before she has time to do anything... And even if he didn't really have two guns, how to tell which one is fake? Turning around means death to either her or him...  
>But then she saw Norman taking a sharp turn and tripping the mad murderer. Not wasting the occasion, Jennifer ducked down, just in time to hear a gunshot and see Mad Jack dropping the gun he was holding. Only one gun. In his other hand, the one at her side, he held a short metal pole. So she was right!<br>Norman tried to punch Mad Jack in the stomach, but he blocked it, hitting him instead and making him fall down. Jennifer got up from the floor, grabbed the nearest hammer and swung it hard towards the man's hand. However he caught her hand in mid air, nearly crushing it. It was then that she realized how tall he was.  
>He just laughed at her scared expression and flung her back, making her land hard on one of the vehicle's bonnets. She groaned in pain and then shrieked, seeing a big metal pole coming right towards her. It was a miracle that she dodged it.<br>Then out of nowhere jumped Norman, landing on the madman's back. He shook him off easily and gave him a solid kick on the ribs. Jennifer decided to use the distraction to get up, gather momentum and flung herself at the black giant, making him stumble back and nearly fall down. Nearly.  
>She felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her and the next thing she knew she was in the air and then hit her head hard on the concrete floor of the garage. He literally threw her across the hall!<br>She winced and groaned in pain, feeling blood trailing down her forehead and an overwhelming dizziness in her mind. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings and then she spotted something.  
>She was just a meter from the gun Mad Jack dropped earlier.<br>He must've noticed that as well, because the moment she started crawling towards the weapon she heard someone running towards her. In one last desperate move she grabbed the gun and ducked as the madman lunged forward trying to catch her, but he tripped over her and landed in a pile of gasoline barrels nearby.  
>Jennifer shot up completely forgetting the pain and aimed the revolver at Mad Jack. She was breathing heavily, the stress, the adrenaline and most importantly fear making her desperate and unstable.<p>

Norman quickly got up the floor and limping hurried towards Jennifer, who was aiming a gun at Mad Jack. The man was laying among some gasoline barrels, with his hands raised. She was panting.  
>- Enough fucking around! - she shouted, sounding not like herself - You're gonna tell me about the man in the blue car!<br>- Go fuck yourself in the ass!  
>A dark shadow passed through Jennifer's face and the next moment her shoe collided hard with Mad Jack's face. The man spit blood.<br>- Broke my fuckin' nose, pig! - he shouted.  
>- Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face! Spill! All of it! - she threatened, keeping her finger dangerously close to the trigger. If Norman had any doubts before that this calm girl had a criminal past, then there was his proof. There was something in Jennifer's eyes that made her look dangerous and ready to really put her threat into effect. Norman felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He wouldn't want to be in Mad Jack's place now.<p>

- You don't scare me, you police bitch! - Mad Jack growled, glaring at Jennifer.  
>- Oh yeah? - she asked - Then what about Jenny-Le from eastern blocks? Ring a bell? Or is your memory for names really that bad?<br>He looked at her with fury and disbelief.  
>- You... I knew I recognized your face from somewhere! Fucking, backstabbing whore!<br>- Then you should have heard of how do I deal with people who refuse to do as I say! - she shouted - So talk, while I'm still nice!  
>He only laughed.<br>- You aint got in in ya.  
>She had enough. She fired. Right next to his head.<br>- MOTHERFUCKER! - he screamed, shielding himself - ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN' MIND!  
>- YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM, JACK! - she shouted back - But it aint nothing to it, just a little bit of "self-defense"! You know what's great about being a cop? You can shoot all you want and no one blames you! It's always "self-defense"! Page one of the police manual: KILL OR BE KILLED! - she screamed right into his face.<br>- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! Enough! - he shouted, waving his hands - I'm startin' to remember somethin'... You be cool and I'll tell you the tale!  
>Very satisfied with herself and still panting Jennifer signalized him to talk.<br>- Now, I know nothing about the guy. He wanted me to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false plates. He paid cash and I ain't the questioning kind. - Mad Jack said, slowly getting up.  
>- Don't. Move. - warned Jennifer, aiming straight at his chest. He listened. Then he resumed to the story.<br>- He said I was supposed to drop the word to a guy named Paco down at the Blue Lagoon when the car was done. That's all I know!  
>Jennifer eyed him suspiciously, trying to find out whether he was lying or not, when Norman spoke up.<br>- We'll continue this discussion down at the station. - he said sternly - You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything...  
>Jennifer heard his voice breaking.<br>- ...anything... you say...  
>- Norman? - she asked in concern, not turning her face from Mad Jack - Are you okay?<br>- Shit, not now... - she heard him muttering. Then all color drained from her face. She knew what was happening.  
>- Fuck...! - she cursed under her breath, torn between helping him and keeping an eye on Mad Jack.<br>- Hey... - the black giant grinned - You look like you got a problem man...  
>- Not a word! - Jennifer threatened, trying to steal a glance at Norman, who started gasping and making suffocating kind of sounds. She couldn't take the pressure. She turned her head towards Norman. Big mistake.<br>The next thing she felt was a heavy hit on her head, massive pain and then darkness overtook her.

Jennifer groaned as she slowly came to her senses. There was a numb pain in her head and the loud noise of a bulldozer was only making it worse. She wanted to massage her temples, but then she realized she was unable to move her hands.  
>She gasped and sat up straight, remembering everything. She glanced around quickly, taking in her surroundings.<br>She was in Norman's car, her hands hand-cuffed to the steering wheel. But that wasn't the worst part. There was a violent shake suddenly and Jennifer realized with horror that she was in the air. The car was lifted up by the bulldozer and one look outside the shattered window was enough to figure out where it was heading. To the crusher.  
>- Shit! - she cursed - SHIT!<br>She then realized something. Where was Norman?  
>- Norman? - she shouted, looking rapidly around - NORMAN!<br>He could be already dead. Or in the trunk of the car. She then heard something. A maniac laughter. And someone shouting.  
>- Jennifer!<br>It was Norman.  
>- Norman! - she tried to wrench herself free but that only made her press the hooter several times.<br>- How do you like the ride so far! - she heard Mad Jack's voice over the noise - I decided you should go first as a payback for breakin' my nose, you fuckin' bitch! I'm leaving your companion for the dessert...  
>Jennifer started panicking. She wanted to cry but was too scared even for that. She struggled and kicked, she shouted, but all to no avail. She was running out of time and there was no way for her to free herself.<br>- Come on, stop panicking! - she shouted at herself, trying to remain calm - Think, woman! There's gotta be something! There's just gotta be! - she repeated, trying to convince herself. She looked around searching for something. Anything. Then a realization hit her.  
>The gun. In the glove compartment.<br>Just in case - she remembered Norman's words and thanked god that he was so precautionary.  
>She moved her foot to kick-open the glove compartment, but the car shook again and she hit the radio instead. A fast-paced, happy, country tune started playing. Pretty ironic soundtrack, given the situation. If Jennifer hadn't been minutes from her death she would've laughed.<br>She tried again. This time it worked. The compartment opened, revealing the gun inside. Wasting no time she used her foot to flip it onto the dashboard. The car swayed from side to side, making the revolver slide towards her.  
>She managed to catch it in the last possible moment before it fell to the floor. She carefully positioned the pistol, so it would aim straight at the handcuff's chain. It wasn't easy with both arms practically immobile and the fact that the car was constantly swaying and shaking. One wrong move and she could send a bullet through one of her knees...<br>She closed her eyes before pulling the trigger.  
>The jolt of the shot made her hit the back of the seat but there was no massive pain involved. She looked at her arms to see the chain broken. She was free.<br>Just when she was about to sigh in relief there happened something that made her nearly faint from fear. The car was dropped and hit something very hard.  
>She was in the crusher.<br>- Shi-FUCK! - she cursed crawling towards the passenger's door and then shrieking loudly as the car rolled to it's side, making her way of escape vertical. Down near her feet she heard a sound of crushing metal. She screamed and started climbing, adrenaline giving her strength she never knew she possessed. The car was slowly getting down the grinder, soon it would crush her if she doesn't get out this instant!  
>She kicked off hard and got her torso out of the shattered window, the broken glass cutting her along the way. But now she didn't care. Now her only objective was to get out and live.<br>She moaned in pain when with the last effort she finally made it out of the car of death. The car that was nearly fully in the grinder now.  
>She quickly shot up, trying not to loose balance and jumped off the grinder onto the nearby platform. She tripped and landed on her back but now she could care less. She was saved. She got away and survived. She escaped death by mincing. She laid there, panting and letting the cold rain wash her face from sweat. But she knew that it wasn't over yet.<br>She got up and quickly as she could and ran down the stairs leading to the platform she was on and practically flew up to the bulldozer only to find it empty.  
>And driving straight at tied up Norman Jayden.<br>- Norman! - she shouted and ran to him, thanking god that bulldozers were really slow. She then grabbed the agent by one of his tied arms and dragged him out of the machine's way.  
>- Jennifer? Jen? Oh my god, you're alive, I heard you screaming...<br>- Not now! - she said, trying to untie his hands. Luckily he wasn't cuffed, only tied with a rope, but that would take some time to undo too.  
>She did get barely any time however, because soon after she started untying Norman she felt something grabbing her neck and lifting her up, strangling her.<br>- Stubborn little slut, aren't you? - Mad Jack asked tightening his grip on her neck. Even if she wanted, Jennifer wasn't able to answer so instead she focused all her remaining strength and kicked him hard in the crotch. He groaned in pain and let her go. He could be twice as big as her, but he was still only a man.  
>She crawled away from him, trying to find something she could fight him with, seeing that she abandoned the gun in the car. She grabbed a solid-looking rock just in time to see a foot colliding with her ribs.<br>Jennifer saw dark spots dancing before her eyes. The air was knocked out of her and she was straining all her will to remain conscious. He was about to kick her again when, acting on instinct, she flung her own legs and tripped him, making him stumble. Jennifer used the time she gained to get up and once again grab the rock she dropped before.  
>She made it on time. The rock hit him hard on the head and he cursed, clearly angry now. He swung her fist at her, but missed. He tried again. She dodged.<br>She refused to die. Not here. Not like this. Although she knew that her adrenaline level was slowly dropping, she would fight till the very end.  
>He swung at her once again, hitting her shoulder. The force he used combined with the muddy ground made her slip and land straight on her face. She then felt Mad Jack grabbing her legs and dragging her away somewhere.<br>- Is that all you've got, huh! I expected something better from you!  
>She had to think of something quickly. She saw a metal pole. Not really thinking straight she grabbed it and swayed in random direction. She hit the target. Jack let go of her cursing and she used his distraction to get up. Her legs felt weak.<br>With a battle cry she swung the pole at him, hitting his shoulder. Then stomach. Then chest. And the head. Nothing made an impression on him. He only stumbled a few times but during most of the hits he just stood there, laughing like a psychopath. Jennifer was running out of ideas. And time.  
>With one final try she swung at his head, but he blocked the blow and twisted her arm painfully, making her drop her weapon. He then grabbed her fiercely and threw her onto something hard. And driving.<br>Realizing with horror that she was about to be run over by the bulldozer, Jennifer quickly got up, only to be shoved back again on the machine. There was no way to escape. Unless...  
>- I'm disappointed in you, Jenny-Le! - Mad Jack said - All these years as a police bitch made you weak! You have lost your touch!<br>She made a move. She charged at him as he did the same and just when he was about to push her again she made a sharp turn and jumped out of his way, making him stumble.  
>He managed to stop before he hit the machine and turned around to her, laughing. But soon his laugh turned into a scream of horror when it turned out that his pants got caught in the caterpillar track of the bulldozer.<br>- No... No! NOOOOO! - were his last words as the weighting few tones machine slowly squashed him like a bug. Jennifer turned her head away, not wanting to look at the gross sight.  
>Then she realized it. It was over. She was alive.<br>She felt her legs giving away under her, she slowly slumped onto her knees, breathing heavily. She heard someone walking up to her from behind and new immediately that it was Norman. It seemed he managed to get out of the bonds on his own.  
>- I have lost my touch. - she said, confirming what the now dead madman said about her before - And I'm happy about it.<br>She felt Norman crouching behind her and hugging her. She turned to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, letting out all the stress she collected in the last hour.


	7. Fish Tank

Thursday  
>October 6th 2011<br>6:00 p.m.  
>4.000 inches<p>

- _Less than an hour ago, he heard from the police who have identified the man thought to be the Origami Killer – _spoke the news reporter from the giant screen at Norman's apartment. Jennifer sighed heavily. The info was made public. She knew this would happen, both Blake and Captain Perry wouldn't miss an opportunity to show some progress with the case. Also, announcing Ethan as a criminal to the nation would surely help to corner him. – _Ethan Mars, father of the kidnap victim Shaun Mars, is on the run and should be considered armed and dangerous. A police manhunt is now underway and they hope that they will soon be able to announce the apprehension of this dangerous lunatic._  
>Jennifer turned the TV off and brought her hand to her temple. Wherever Ethan was now, he would eventually be found. There was no place he could feel safe now, someone was bound to report him soon. Now that the media got a hold of things it wouldn't be just the police looking out for him. She chuckled ironically, remembering how powerful media could be. One little mention in the news report and they have all America up and ready to take action.<br>- Have you found the address of the Blue Lagoon club yet? – she asked Norman who was sitting by his desk, searching through his computer.  
>- Yes, it's in the eastern part of the city, Landon Road to be exact… There is a problem though.<br>- What problem?  
>- The club doesn't open until 10 p.m. and I can't find Paco's private address anywhere… To tell the truth his file in the database is pretty messed up. Like someone tried to erase some things but didn't really know how to do it…<br>- Figures. I bet a guy like him would have enough money and connections to be able to try to reduce his criminal record. – Jennifer said bitterly.  
>- So I guess we will have to meet him in his club. Which gives us about four hours of free time.<br>Jennifer didn't say anything. She was sitting in an armchair, wrapped in a warm blanked and holding a steaming mug of coffee. She didn't like the prospect of "free time", she didn't want to waste any moment she could use to investigate the case. Norman must've noticed her frown because he spoke quietly:  
>- Listen, I'm not happy about that either. We can go back to the station and see what else we can do but… so far, this is our only lead. So I suggest you catch up with your sleep a little, you look exhausted.<br>Jennifer didn't want to go to sleep but couldn't help but to agree. She was still shaken up after their encounter with Mad Jack not so long ago. She could barely stand under the shower when she was washing all the mud away. She really was exhausted.  
>- Oh and… thanks for saving both of our asses back in the junkyard. – he said. She turned to him.<br>- Well you've saved my life a couple of times there as well.  
>- Yeah but… thanks. I imagine how much it must've cost you, facing him like that. And how difficult it was to beat him.<br>- Don't even remind me. – she said and noticed how close Norman suddenly was standing. She remembered the situation from earlier today. They slept with each other, but did it mean anything? None of them were really effusive when it came to emotional matters and besides, they were co-workers, they have an investigation to make, it was all a little ill-timed right now. They probably shouldn't bring that up until everything was settled and the killer caught. Yet Jennifer knew that for her it wasn't meaningless. That the kiss they shared, the bond they created, it was important for her. It meant something. With every hour they spend together Jennifer found herself caring about Norman Jayden more and more. She wasn't sure it was love. But it was something.  
>Norman was looking at her intently.<br>- What are you going to do when it is all over? – he asked and she felt his hand caressing her shoulder.  
>- It has to be over first. – she said. She never counted her chickens before they were hatched. Still, she thought about it for a moment. – I would probably resume to my normal life and work here at the police station, glad that this nightmare has finally ended and I can sleep peacefully at night.<br>He nodded.  
>- And I'll probably go back to Washington, to the FBI base. – he said.<br>Jennifer knew he was hoping for something more, she could hear it in his voice. And she wanted something more too. She too hoped for a sort of future with Norman. She just couldn't voice it.

Thursday  
>October 6th 2011<br>11:30 p.m.  
>4.386 inches<p>

It was 11:32 p.m. when Jennifer and Norman made their way through the Blue Lagoon's entrance. The club was enormous, lightened by numerous, different coloured neon lamps, with loud techno music blasting from the speakers. The atmosphere was stuffy too. Wherever you looked there were people and constant smell of alcohol and pot made it hard to breathe in here after a while. Jennifer sighed. It was a while since she was in a place like this. The times she did drug dealing came back to her in an instant.  
>They got to a body guard. While Norman talked to him, Jennifer took another look around. Immediately she spotted about three or four "old friends" from the job. But she wasn't here to take care of that this time.<br>She felt something brushing against her and turned around to see a young black-haired woman dressed in a red t-shirt and black mini skirt exiting the club. She couldn't shake off a feeling that she looked somewhat familiar…  
>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Norman flashing his FBI badge and the bodyguard moving aside. Great, they were good to go.<br>- The guy said Paco is in his office, above the club. – said Norman as they entered the main dance floor – Said we should take those stairs over there.  
>The hall was swarming with people. Getting through the thick crowd took them more time than Jennifer's patience could take. The deafening music wasn't helping, so when they finally climbed up the stairs and got through yet another bodyguard and found themselves in a tiny corridor leading to Paco's office, she was thanking God. Strangely, the moment they entered the corridor she thought she heard a bang going off, but then decided it was probably her ears playing tricks on her. They were still ringing and she was surprised she could hear anything after the accumulation of decibels she just went through.<br>They walked up to the door. Norman knocked loudly three times, to make sure that Paco would hear it. Still, no one answered. Another go. Still nothing. Finally he decided to just open the door. The moment they stepped into the room Jennifer knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. After taking a brief look around she noticed there was someone sitting in a swivel chair to their right, his back facing them. She slowly crept up there, Norman behind her. With one swift movement she turned the man to face them and winced at the sight. He was dead, with a gaping hole in his head and blood covering half his face. Jennifer frowned. The hole was quite large and a little burned meaning that the shot was made from a very close distance. She slowly raised her hand to touch his cheek. From behind her she heard Norman taking out the ARI. When her fingers made contact with the dead man's skin she gasped.  
>- Still warm… - she whispered. He couldn't have been dead for longer than two minutes. But they didn't see anyone leaving while making their way to the office which meant…<br>Which meant that whoever did this was still in this room.  
>- Norman… - she said, slowly turning around to face him – I want you to sc-LOOK OUT!<br>But it was too late as suddenly they were both swept from their feet by a person who up till now was hiding behind the door they just came through. Jennifer hit the floor hard and groaned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Paco's killer heading towards the door but then luckily Norman lunged at him and tried to hold him back from behind. The masked killer then pinned him down hardly to the wall, causing him to let go. He again tried to get out of the room but Jennifer was quicker. She slammed the door just as he was about to touch it and swiftly punched him in the face. The man was large, wearing all black and with a masked face. He stumbled a little but quickly responded to the attack by kicking her hard in her stomach. She gagged and fell to her knees just as Norman charged at the killer once more. He however was prepared. He grabbed Norman swiftly by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard onto the desk. Jennifer got up and tried to swing at him but he managed to get a hold of her hair. She shrieked and then felt a massive pain in her forehead as he slammed her head-first onto the desk Norman was laying on. She once again fell to the floor, groaning, feeling dizzy and unable to collect her thoughts. She heard some struggling, some groans and kicks and then something like metal swishing through the air. Her vision sharpened just in time to see a katana going down for her head. Miraculously she dodged it shrieking and started crawling back, just to be as far away from this armed madman as possible. He was walking towards her, slowly positioning the sword before finally bringing it down vertically towards her stomach. But Jennifer wasted no time and rolled to her side, trying to kick him at the same time. She succeeded, making him stumble and giving her time to get up. She miscalculated her luck however, because the next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in her back where the katana slashed her. She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet and turned around to face her opponent just in time to see Norman throwing a chair at him. He dodged it and started swinging the sword at Norman, who thankfully managed to stay out of its reach. But then suddenly he tripped and that was all the killer needed. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and flung him hard across the room, straight into the fish tank. The glass shattered causing a massive amount of water to crash upon her and Norman, bringing them both to the ground. While she was coughing and trying to gather herself up she sensed someone coming towards her. Next thing she knew she was kicked hard first on the stomach and then her back where the slash was. She screamed in pain and saw dark spots before her eyes. Her mind was racing, she couldn't think straight. The only thing that existed was pain. She barely recorded Norman desperately trying to stop the masked man from walking away, tearing off his coat pocket in the process. She was too tired. Too damaged. Meanwhile the man walked out of the room and disappeared from the sight. No, she can't let him get away… She can't… He killed Paco for a reason, he knows something!  
>Gathering all of her remaining strength she managed to lift herself up from the floor and shakily dash out of the office. She burst through the door leading to the entresol and tumbled into the barrier, overlooking the dance floor. She could barely stand.<br>Looking around the swarm of people down below she cursed. There was no way she would be able to spot him! It was too late, he got away. With Paco dead he was the only person able to give them some information and now he was gone!  
>- FUCK! – she screamed in frustration and banged her fists onto the barrier. From behind her she could see Norman exiting the corridor. One look at her and he knew it was useless to pursue their attacker. Instead he turned to the bodyguard who was observing the scene with a surprised look.<br>- Did Paco know the guy who came to see him? – Norman asked him.  
>- Sorry, I don't speak cop. – he replied, arms on his chest. Jennifer was about to go and punch the shit out of him, but Norman was quicker. He pinned the guy down to the wall and growled:<br>- Watch my lips asshole, 'cause I have no time to translate! – Jennifer never saw him so angry before, the whole situation must've gotten to him just as much as to her if not more – Did Paco know the guy? Yes or no!  
>After a considerable amount of choking sounds the guy finally squealed out:<br>- John… he said his name was John… Friend of Paco's, always led him straight up…  
>Norman released the bodyguards neck and still with an angry frown on his face made his way back to Paco's office. Jennifer followed.<br>Once inside she realized how much mess they've made with their fighting. She hoped no important things got damaged, ones that could help them trace that John guy… She sighed heavily, next to her Norman was breathing heavily as well.  
>- Are you alright? – they said at the same time, turning to each other. Jennifer noticed Norman's voice was visibly calmer. She decided to speak first.<br>- Yeah, just beat up as always and ARGHH… - she moaned while touching her back. Her head was dizzy again. Norman was immediately by her side, examining the wound.  
>- It looks pretty deep… - he said worried – We should get that disinfect-<br>- No! We'll do that later, first let's examine this place and get this over with… - she said and tried to stand straight. She then walked up to Paco who was still slumped on his chair.  
>- Looks like a dead end. – she said bitterly – Paco Mendez is dead and the only guy who probably knows something about his connection to the Origami Killer just god away. Perfect.<br>She saw Norman picking up his glasses from the floor.  
>- ARI recorded our fight with this John guy, maybe there will be some traces there. – he spoke hopefully before putting them on. Meanwhile Jennifer was looking around, searching for something John could leave behind. And she did. A shell. She was about to tell about her discovery when she heard Norman's surprised voice:<br>- Madison Paige? What was a journalist doing here…?  
>She felt her heart stopping.<br>- Did you say Madison Paige?  
>- Yes. Do you know her?<br>Jennifer bit her lip, feeling guilty about hiding useful information from Norman and the police. Only back then she didn't consider them that useful. Yet now it seemed that Madison was involved in this case after all. But how? Was she an accomplice of the Origami Killer or just an investigative reporter doing an inquiry on her own? Back in the Marble Street did she help Ethan hide from the law consciously or just stumbled upon him and decided to help him? So many questions, so little answers…  
>- I… - she started, not sure how to explain herself – I think she might be the woman who helped Ethan back on Marble Street.<br>Norman's jaw dropped.  
>- I checked the serial number of the motorcycle she drove. It was registered on Madison Paige. It didn't have to be her though. – Jennifer suddenly realized.<br>- What do you mean?  
>- The motorcycle didn't have to belong to this girl we saw. She could've borrowed it from Paige or even stolen it. After all we don't really know what both of the women look like. But one thing is for sure.<br>- What is it?  
>- Madison Paige is probably doing a research about the Origami Killer. Now, whether she spoke to Paco is uncertain. Where did you find her prints?<br>- On a lamp.  
>- She was probably searching through his office while he was gone then… Pity…<br>- Why didn't you tell anybody about this? – he asked. He didn't sound angry, more like surprised.  
>- I guess I wanted to see how things would work out. I didn't think she was important enough at the moment. But now we know she is. In some degree.<br>There was a heavy pause between the two of them and the Jennifer remembered her find. She picked it up and handed it to Norman.  
>- I found this on the floor. Forty-five calibre. Probably from the bullet that killed Paco.<br>He examined it.  
>- Maybe the gun is still around here too? After all if he had it on him when he attacked us why didn't he just shoot us?<br>Jennifer scanned the whole room quickly and then spotted something.  
>- There it is. – she said and pointed at the spot the John man was hiding. She walked up here and picked it up and handed it to Norman to scan for prints.<br>- No traces of DNA left behind… - he sighed heavily after examining it. But then his brow furrowed. He clicked something on his glove and Jennifer could feel a shockwave going through the air. Then he stolled a bit through the room finally stopping at the spot near the desk. His face showed something between shock and breakdown.  
>- Orchid pheromones… – he whispered in disbelief – Fucking Origami Killer…<br>Jennifer's heart and breathing stopped, she thought she didn't hear him correctly. Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped open to the floor.  
>- Oh my God… - she managed to choke out. They were this close. This close to catching him. They physically touched him. Jennifer wasn't sure if she should start breaking whatever was in her sight or just slide down to the ground and cry. The spate of emotions whirling inside of her was unbearable.<br>- FUCK! – she screamed and kicked the thing closest to her, which happened to be a chair. Anger and despair were eating their way through her, but most of all she felt indescribable frustration. – Scan and check whatever you can find in this room, we can't miss a single lead, a single detail, got it!

Unfortunately they couldn't find anything else they could go on. They couldn't hold on to the name "John" either, it was obviously a fake. Needless to say, they left for the police station in foul moods.  
>- OUCH! – Jennifer moaned as the doctor cleaned up her cuts and wounds. The moment they showed up at the station they were transported to the hospital. Norman's injuries weren't severe, just minor cuts, a cracked rib and a lot of bruises. Her back however was another story.<br>- I'm afraid it's gonna leave a scar, miss Lebowski. – said the doctor as he put the hydrogen peroxide aside. Jennifer didn't really care. She could live with a scar. What she couldn't live with was a perspective of not being able to move for a couple of days. She needed to work on the case. She couldn't afford to rest now.  
>- We'll stitch you up in a minute. – the doctor said and started preparing the equipment.<br>- How long will it be until I can function normally? – she asked, knowing what the answer would be.  
>- One to two weeks.<br>- Out of the question. I have to be fully operative in less than 5 hours.  
>The doctor looked at her in shock.<br>- You're being serious? Why, that's impossible! Not mentioning the pain, the wound may reopen and it would be difficult to straighten it up again.  
>- Then how about you add a couple of more stitches and fill me up with painkillers and see where does it take me, huh?<br>- I can't do that, miss Lebowski.  
>- Yes you can. – she stressed the word 'can' strongly – I'm not asking for it because I'm a masochistic, pain-loving punk, I'm asking for it because I'm needed back at the police. I can't back down now.<br>So finally, after long persuading the doctor did as she asked. Jennifer's state after it was all over wasn't all good, but it wasn't tragic either. At least she could walk quite normally without fear of her knees failing her any minute. She only winced from time to time when she stretched her muscles a little too hard.  
>They were once again at the station. It was past 1:00 a.m., the Friday had begun already, but none of them were eager to go home. No one of the higher ups were going home for the night anymore.<br>- We should probably check out what we've managed to collect in Paco's office. – she said to Norman and he nodded. Jennifer noticed how well he handled his injuries. He tried not to show it, but she knew he was in pain as well as she was. They didn't have the chance to do anything however because this exact moment the phone rang. Blake was the quickest to pick it up.  
>- You've reached the police, lieutenant Blake speaking. – he said and for the next few moments listened to the person on the other side. Suddenly his face changed into something between shock, happiness and triumph. Jennifer waited in anticipation. – Are absolutely certain? – Blake asked, sounding quite excited. He then nodded a few times and wrote something down – We'll be there shortly, do not attempt to do anything on your own. – with that he slammed the phone down and turned to face her and Norman.<br>- We know where Ethan Mars is.


	8. Breakdowns and Breakthroughs

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>1:59 a.m.  
>4.458 inches<p>

Madison Paige exited the room 207. Her mind was deep in thought, some of them happy, some of them grim. She didn't want Ethan to find out about her job that way, she didn't want him to find out at all. But surprisingly after a furious outburst he showed considerable amount of understanding for the whole situation. She knew he was still mad at her, or at least bitter, but he tried not to show it. He was clearly something else.  
>I think… I think I'm starting to fall in love… - she thought, surprised by her own conclusion. After all she barely knew him and he looked quite older than her, but the dedication he showed in finding his kidnapped son…<br>That's right, they had to save Shaun first. Madison swore to herself that she'll do anything to find him and prove Ethan's innocence. Because she was sure he was innocent. A man like him just couldn't have done all these things. She stood by her opinion even after he told her about his blackouts. He believed in her, now it was time for her to believe in him.  
>Madison slowed down her pace. Something wasn't right. And soon she realized what it was. The police. They were everywhere. About four of them were talking to the receptionist of the motel, including the man with a goatee who was chasing her and Ethan through the underground. They must've found out he's here! She quickly hid behind the nearest stairs and observed the situation. The goatee man seemed to discuss something with the receptionist, while the officers were positioning themselves all around the building. She also noticed some SWAT teams making their way upstairs. It looked like a raid.<br>I've got to warn Ethan somehow! – she thought frantically while looking for a kind of solution. Meanwhile the goatee man and his companions left the reception desk. The phone! There was a phone in the same room, right next to the vending machine. She could use it to call Ethan's room and warn him…  
>Trying to look as casually as she could, she walked into the reception area and made her way towards the phone. Her heart was pounding like wild, she was half expecting it to burst from her chest any seconds. Finally she reached the phone and still hoping that no one found her suspicious picked up the receiver.<br>- Come on, what was the damn number…! – she hissed to herself, desperately trying to remember what room was Ethan staying in. 207! That was it! She quickly dialled the number with shacking hands and prayed that he'd pick up.  
>- Hello? – she heard his voice on the other side.<br>- The cops! They're in the motel! You've gotta get out of here! – she panted out, trying not to be too loud. He didn't say anything, she just heard him hanging up. Hopefully he'd be halfway through the window right now. She sighed heavily, glad that she made it and it was over when suddenly she felt a firm grip on her shoulder.  
>She gasped and turned around to find herself face to face with a woman about her age, maybe a bit older, with brown hair and steel-cold grey eyes. She recognized her, she was one of the cops. She felt all the colour draining from her face and heart stopping. She was done for.<br>- Don't panic. – the woman said sternly, seeing her expression – Now, I don't know what your relationship with Ethan Mars is, whether you helped him consciously back on Marble Street or not, yes I know it was you – she added, seeing Madison's shocked face – but what I managed to establish is that you are leading your own investigation on the Origami Killer case, is that correct miss Paige?  
>The only thing she could manage was a nod. The woman gave her a penetrating stare and seemed battling with herself about something.<br>- Now, if Ethan Mars proves to be the Origami Killer, you'll be brought to justice, accused of being an accomplice of a serial killer and be judged by the court. I'll personally make sure you are captured even if that's the last thing I do in my life. – she said strictly and Madison knew she meant every word - But for now I'm going to let you go and ask you to continue your search. If you have any means capable of proving Ethan Mars' innocence then use them. Please. – she was looking at her intently – If you find anything about the killer, call me. The name's Jennifer Lebowski, here's my number. – she handed her a piece of paper – Now, get out of here as fast as you can and make sure you stay out of police's way. – with that, gave her a last warning look, turned around swiftly and left, leaving Madison completely and utterly confused. What on earth just happened? Was she just released by a cop even though she should have been arrested? Did the female officer believe that Ethan was not a killer? It seemed so, even though it was beyond Madison how could this have happened. Nonetheless she decided to listen to her advice right away. As quietly as possible she sneaked out of the reception area, grabbed her motorcycle and drove off as fast as she could. She hoped Ethan would be okay.

- _He's on the roof!_ – Jennifer heard the voice of one of the SWAT members in her walkie-talkie. She immediately sprinted up the stairs closest to her. She still wasn't sure if releasing Paige like that was a wise decision, but what's done is done and now she could only hope that the young woman would be able to help the cause.  
>She spotted Ethan the moment she got to the roof. He was sprinting towards the edge of the building, followed closely by at least dozen of officers. She quickly dashed in that direction, being careful not to strain herself. The painkillers were helping, but still her mobility was limited. She caught up to the rest of the squad just in time to see Ethan stopping abruptly on the edge of the roof. Then he was illuminated by the chopper's searchlight and finally they could see him clearly. He was shielding his eyes from the bright light while looking for some way to escape. There was none. He was surrounded from every possible angle and had at least twenty guns pointed straight at him. Including Jennifer's.<br>- It's over! – she heard Blake's voice from beside her. He was cautiously approaching Ethan. – On your knees! Hands behind your head!  
>But Ethan hesitated. She could see him glancing nervously behind him, towards the ground below as if he was considering something.<br>- Easy pal… - Blake said, his voice trying to be reassuring. He must've noticed Ethan's behaviour as well. He couldn't lose him now. Not when he's so close. – There's nowhere to go. You're surrounded.  
>With every word he was inching closer to Ethan. It was like catching a scared animal, one bad move and everything could be lost. Ethan's face showed something between fear and desperation. The tension was nearly visible.<br>- Everything's gonna be alright… - said Blake.  
>It all happened in slow motion. Or at least that's how Jennifer saw it. Ethan's face calming down, him spearing his arms wide and then swaying back, going beyond the edge of the roof.<br>- ETHAN, NO!  
>- HOLY FUCK!<br>Her and Blake's voices mixed together with a loud crash down below and Jennifer sprinted to the edge of the building not caring about anything else. She didn't know whether Ethan wanted to kill himself or was looking for one last desperate way of escape. She fell on her knees and peered down onto the hard asphalt. There he laid, all soaked and dirty but miraculously alive. Jennifer choked out something between a sigh of relief and a sob. She had no idea how he could've survived such fall, but she was glad he did. Not only because he was her old friend but also because you can't take confessions from a dead man. He was groaning and stirring, Jennifer could see he was desperately trying to get up. He however didn't have a chance because the next moment there were about four officers beside him, two of them holding him down and cuffing him, while the others had their guns pointed at his head. Ethan Mars was officially in the police's custody.  
>- Game over Mars. – she heard Blake's triumphal voice beside her – Game over…<p>

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>11:58 a.m.  
>5.003 inches<p>

One of the first things that struck Jennifer was in how horrible state Ethan was in. He was all beat up, he looked ill and exhausted, during examination it turned out that he has numerous cuts and serious burns and to her horror she noticed that half of his left pinkie finger was missing. Jennifer couldn't comprehend how could he obtain such injuries over the course of just few days. He looked like he was on the verge of death. It was painful just looking at him. Jennifer felt her throat tightening.  
>They were in the interrogation room. They meaning her, Ethan, Norman and Blake. Ethan was sitting handcuffed to the table, with his head down and a blank expression. She was sitting in front of him, while Norman was pacing behind her. Blake was leaning up against the wall, observing the situation calmly.<br>- I'm not here to judge you Ethan. – she said, staring at him – I'm trying to save the life of your son. We still have time but… it's running out. – she felt the lump in her throat growing – Help me Ethan. Tell me what you know.  
>Ever since he was arrested Ethan haven't spoken a single word. He didn't even try to convince them he was not a killer. That's what worried Jennifer the most. He might actually be guilty. He's acting odd, his statements from his last visit here were all confused… She decided to try once more.<br>- Ethan, I'm trying to help you. Don't plunge yourself. Say something. I just want to understand what happened. But you have to trust me. Please…  
>No answer. She decided to try a different approach.<br>- I'm gonna lie my cards on the table. – she said, taking his hand into hers – I don't believe you're guilty. I know it sounds strange, but I have my reasons. But you're gonna have to help me prove your innocence, because the odds are stacked against you.  
>Still nothing. Jennifer felt it was becoming too much for her. She got up and hid her face in her hand. If this was going to keep up then Blake will surely announce him the killer at the end of this hour. Not only that, but they'll still be clueless about where Shaun Mars is. Why doesn't he try to defend himself? Why won't he fight back?<br>- ETHAN, SAY SOMETHING FOR GOD'S SAKE! – she screamed and banged her fist onto the table. She was close to tears from frustration. The Norman stepped in.  
>- Look at these Ethan. – he said, handing him the victim's file – LOOK AT THESE! Eight photographs! Eight lives taken! Drowned in a goddamn rain! You recognize this one, huh? That's your son Ethan. That's Shaun.<br>Something stirred in Ethan's face but he still remained silent. Norman however didn't give up.  
>- He's still alive, Ethan! We can still save him! Talk to me Ethan, say something!<br>Jennifer knew it wouldn't work. She rested her forehead on the cool table top and waited for Norman to start asking another questions. How shocked she was when she heard Ethan's voice.  
>- I… kidnapped my son. – he said. He spoke it calmly, nearly with resignation. Jennifer lifted her head back up, her eyes wide open and mouth agape. Did he just confess he's guilty?<br>- But I can't remember what happened. – he continued – I don't know where he is.  
>All three of them, Jennifer, Norman and Blake were studying him intently.<br>- The only way to find him… is to let me out of here. – he started to sound desperate – I'm the only person who can save him.  
>Jennifer sighed in defeat. It all sounded like a plot to trick them into releasing him.<br>- You say you can save him... but you don't know where he is. – she said, shaking her head – That doesn't make sense Ethan.  
>He lifted his head and stared her straight in the eye.<br>- I love my son. – he said firmly – I love my son, Jennifer. You of all people should know how much my loved ones mean to me.  
>Jennifer felt her eyes filling up with tears. Of course she knew. She was one of them once.<br>- If you keep me here… - he continued – Shaun is going to die…  
>Jennifer wanted to believe him. She wanted so hard to believe him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blake giving a signal to the officer in the control room. He then walked up to Ethan and leaned down to him.<br>- Time is running out Ethan. – he said – And frankly, I don't care why you did it. The only thing I wanna know is where you've hidden Shaun.  
>- I don't know…! – Ethan insisted – I would already have saved him if I knew where he was!<br>Blake nodded, but his eyes here hard as steel.  
>- Okay… This is your last chance. And this time, I suggest you think carefully before you answer. Where. Is. Shaun.<br>Ethan was shaking now.  
>- I told you , I don't know…!<br>He barely got the chance to finish the sentence before the next moment he was struck in the face by Blake.  
>- What are you doing! – Jennifer shrieked and stood up from her chair.<br>- This guy's a fucking killer! He has NO FUCKIN RIGHTS!  
>- You can't beat him! It's against the procedure! His confession will be worthless!<br>He turned to her with fury in his eyes.  
>- Are you fucking telling me what to do?<br>Jennifer felt a new wave of anger wash through her.  
>- Yes I am. – she said firmly. He was livid.<br>- I'm not taking orders from a lowlife slum bitch with a criminal record.  
>Jennifer wanted to insult him back, but suddenly he was pinned hardly to the wall by Norman.<br>- You call her that one more time… - he growled through gritted teeth, his voice deadly serious – and I'm gonna hurt you…  
>Blake pushed him back, not affected by his threat. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it.<br>- Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this. – he said, preparing to fight – Come on Norman, let's see what you got! And you! – he turned to her – You're going back to jail for ordering me around like that. Just wait! I'll make sure of that!  
>She glared at him hatefully.<br>- No, you wait! I'm reporting you for all this! – she pointed to Ethan – I should've done so a long time ago!  
>With that she stormed out of the room, furious. She could hear Norman tracking behind her.<br>- That is not the way it's gonna go. – she said angrily – I'm going to tell the whole story to Captain Perry!  
>Putting her words into action she burst through the door to his office.<br>- Blake is trying to beat the confession out of Ethan Mars, you've got to do something! – she shouted, with no former introduction. He however instead of standing up immediately to help her was just sitting calmly in his chair staring politely at her.  
>- Which is more important, sergeant? Finding little Shaun Mars or sparing that lowlife a few bruises?<br>- _What?_ – she couldn't believe her ears. Was he really taking Blake's side? – He's not gonna bruise him, he's gonna _kill him_!  
>- You can't make omelettes without few broken eggs.<br>Jennifer thought she was about to explode. He didn't care about solving this case at all. He just wanted a culprit he could show to the press, even if it was the wrong man.  
>- GODDAMN IT! Ethan Mars is INNOCENT! We've gotta get back to looking for Shaun if we want to have <em>any<em> chance of finding him alive!  
>If there was anything that pissed her off more than Perry's ignorance it was his calmness.<br>- This case has worn you out, sergeant Lebowski. It seems your personal feelings have gotten in the way of the investigation.  
>- Excuse me?<br>- You're off the case. I suggest you take a little break and use it to rethink your actions.  
>Jennifer just shook her head in disbelief. Beside her she could see Norman was about to burst. Not wanting to waste any more time on her idiot captain, she growled in frustration and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.<br>Her feet dragged her unconsciously towards Norman's office. On her way there she focused all of her might on staying in shape, but still her furious expression, clenched fists and watery eyes dragged a lot of attention. But the moment she stepped through the office's door she couldn't hold it anymore and all hell broke loose. Through tears she kicked the nearby chair with all her mind, knocked everything down from the desk and would continue destroying the whole room if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her.  
>- Shh shh.. it's going to be okay… - she heard Norman's voice in her ear. He was holding her tightly, so she wouldn't try to wrench herself free. But she had no such intention. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and broke down completely. She cried all of her anger out, all of her frustration and helplessness. She cried because of the injustice of the world and because of her weakness. She was angry with herself. She's been through so much and she still fell into a trap of fake idea of the world. How could this have happened? How could she believe that Perry would do something about Blake's behaviour? She's known him for so long after all, why was she so shocked by his response? She's changed. Something changed in her. She wanted to believe that world was alright even though it wasn't. And the reminder of that was painful. She remembered the promise she made to herself, the one about not letting the Origami Killer take another victim. It seemed that she'd be unable to fulfil it.<p>

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>1:15 p.m.  
>5.210 inches<p>

It was an hour since she left Captain Perry's office. Her and Norman were sitting on the floor of his office, cuddled together and silent. Her face was traced with tears. Even though she stopped crying a while ago, she still couldn't collect herself. She was deep in thought. And so was Norman, but there was something else bothering him as well. Jennifer could feel his hands shaking, he was suffering from the tripto withdrawal. He probably didn't take any ever since her met her. She felt a sting of pride.  
>- Sorry for trashing your office. – she spoke weakly. Those were the first words she spoke to him in an hour.<br>- Don't worry about it. You just saved me the trouble. – she smiled weakly, even though she was still troubled. They both were. Each of them were thinking of a way to solve this mess. The tension was nearly visible through the air. Suddenly Norman got up and started pacing around the room.  
>- What is it? – Jennifer asked also getting up.<br>- I've been thinking about what Ethan said. What if it's true? What if he subconsciously knows where Shaun is and can save him?  
>- So you're suggesting that we release him?<br>- Yes. Maybe I'll call my superiors from the FBI and they could…  
>Jennifer cut him off, shaking her head.<br>- No, it would take too long. Besides I doubt that Captain Perry would ever agree to this. If we want Mars out of here, we'll have to help him escape.  
>He looked at her dumbfounded.<br>- Are you serious about this?  
>- Yes. – she said with a newfound determination in her voice.<br>- And how do you propose we do that? – he asked ironically.  
>- I don't know. We'll have to come up with something along the way. But we need to act now, otherwise it would be too late. Shaun Mars has hours to live at the most.<br>With that she walked up to the door and peered outside.  
>- First of all, we need to make sure that neither Blake or Perry are in the interrogation room… - she muttered, scanning the station. Luckily for them, the sadistic lieutenant was sitting by his desk, talking with the captain. This was their chance.<br>- Come on, let's go. – she said and walked out of the office. Norman followed. They tried to act as casually as they could but Jennifer couldn't help but steal a hateful glance at the two talking men. She even managed to catch a bit of their conversation.  
>- Has he confessed yet? – Captain Perry asked.<br>- No, not yet. – Blake answered, sounding tired – He lost consciousness. We'll give him a break and then we'll get back to him.  
>- Hm… he must be tougher than I thought.<br>- Though or not, he'll crack. They all do.  
>Jennifer felt a surge of hate inside her. Sure they crack, especially when you beat them senseless.<br>- In any case, congratulations lieutenant. You've done a fine job. I've called a press conference, gonna kick off in one hour. I expect it would be quite an event.  
>- Don't you wanna wait till we actually got his confession? – Blake asked, sounding a little surprised.<br>- No point. We've got him dead to rights.  
>That's all Perry cares about. The press. God, he was so <em>stupid<em>!  
>They stopped near their destination.<br>- Okay – she said, taking a deep breath – first of all, we've gotta check if there's anybody in the control room. You do that. If there isn't you just turn off the camera. If there is, you get rid of him and then turn off the camera. Then you just stay there and make sure no one comes in. In the meantime I'll go to the interrogation room and try to get rid of the guard that surely watches Ethan right now… If anything shall go wrong on your side, tap the microphone on the desk.  
>She took a couple of deep breaths. Alright, let's do this. Then they separated, according to plan. Jennifer waited a few seconds to make sure Norman had enough time to shut down the camera before she enters. She then took one last calming breath, said a quick prayer and opened the door.<br>She tried to look as calm and daunting as she possibly could. She couldn't let her real emotions give her away. She cast a quick look at Ethan laying on the floor and the turned to the ground.  
>- Has he confessed yet? – she asked, making her voice as indifferent as she could manage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ethan giving her a pleading glance. She tried to ignore it.<br>- Not yet. – the guard responded. She just nodded slowly and crossed her arms.  
>- I see… - she said, staring intently at Ethan. She then spoke to the guard once more – Leave us alone. – she said.<br>The guard shifted uncomfortably and started mumbling:  
>- I er… Lieutenant Blake said…<br>- Leave. Us. Alone. – she said coldly, giving him a death glare and stressing every word. He gulped seeing her expression, nodded politely and exited the room. The moment the door closed behind him, she dropped down all her façade and kneeled down next to Ethan.  
>- Christ…! Are you alright, Ethan? – she asked frantically, helping him sit up. He was groaning and seemed a bit dizzy and most of all he looked worse and more weak than just an hour ago. Blake should gave him a hard time.<br>- I've gotta get out of here… I've gotta save my son… - he kept mumbling over and over.  
>- It's alright Ethan just… just let me think…!<br>Then suddenly Norman's voice sounded through the intercom, nearly giving her a heart attack.  
>- Jennifer, there's a jacket here that I think could come in handy, but I need you to come up here. – he said. She nodded and turned to Ethan.<br>- I'll be right back. – she said. With that she exited through the door and joined Norman in the control room.  
>- What is it? – she asked.<br>- I think if Ethan had this on it would be easier for him to walk through the entire station unnoticed. – he said pointing to a police jacket left by someone on the chair – Sorry, it's the best I could come up with…  
>- No, it's good. Or rather the best we can afford without dragging too much attention to us anyway…<br>- There's a problem though.  
>- What problem?<br>- I searched through all the room and I can't find the keys to Ethan's handcuffs anywhere. Do you know where you keep such things?  
>- Well, it usually depends on the person who's watching th-oh<em> crap<em>! – she said, glancing through the one-way mirror. Apparently, upon seeing her leave the guard, whose name she remembered was Gary, decided he should get back on his post.  
>- Perfect. – she said – I can't go there for the second time, it'd be suspicious.<br>- Don't worry I'll take care of it.  
>- Wait. We have to think of a way to find out where he's keeping his keys.<br>Norman thought for a moment.  
>- Okay, let's see if this works… - he said and pressed the intercom button – Gary, you can take a break, I'll keep an eye on him?<br>- Um… are you sure?  
>- Yeah, I just need to know where are the keys to his handcuffs in case he causes trouble.<br>- Oh, they are on my desk. If there's any trouble, just let me know.  
>With that he left again and Jennifer and Norman were free to return to their plan. Of course they didn't really have any real plan.<br>- I'll get the keys. – said Jennifer – Gary's desk is opposite to mine, no one will suspect anything if sniff around there…  
>She exited the control room and headed for the keys. She only hoped Blake wouldn't notice anything, if he did then she'd be done for. She approached the desk casually. There they were, the small set of keys right next to the phone. She took a quick look around and snatched them before anyone could notice anything. She then slowly returned to the control room and let out a big sigh of relief once she got there.<br>- Did you get it? – Norman asked. In response she dangled the keys in front of his face. They both smiled and he grabbed the jacket.  
>- Let's go get Ethan.<br>With that they exited the control room and headed for the interrogation room. Jennifer sensed time was upon them, she had no idea how long would it be before Blake decides to resume the interrogation. She only hoped that he wouldn't decide to do so right now.  
>They opened the door and Jennifer wasted no time. She brought up the keys, grabbed Ethan's hand and uncuffed him.<br>- That's it, you're free. – she said and waited for his reaction. He seemed a little out of it, like he couldn't really comprehend what was happening. He massaged his wrist that was all sore from the handcuffs. It was then that Jennifer fully realized what she was doing. She was helping a culprit escape. And not a shoplifting punk, this man was suspected of being a serial killer. Jennifer felt a wave of fear and guilt wash upon her. Something like this would cost her a badge, no, her _freedom_! If she gets discovered she's gonna lose everything she's worked for in the last ten years of her life. What if it was a bad decision? What if he was lying? No, he couldn't be lying. Norman too thinks he's not the killer. And if Ethan is truly capable of saving his son, then she has to help him. But either way, she grabbed the jacket Norman was holding before she could change her mind.  
>- Here take this, it should make you stand out less. If you're quick, maybe they won't notice you. – Ethan took the jacket without a word, still with a bewildered expression on his face. Jennifer's voice was rush, trembling with stress and fear, her hands shaking. - Let's go.<br>She carefully opened the door and peered outside.  
>- Shit…<br>- What? – asked Norman.  
>- Blake's still at his desk, Ethan can't go as long as he's there…<br>- Why not? Maybe he'll slip somehow…  
>Jennifer shook her head.<br>- With any other person it would work, but not with Blake. He'll know. I'm sure of it. We've gotta get him out of there…  
>Jennifer did some quick thinking and turned to Ethan.<br>- I'll distract him. Now, the moment we're gone head straight to the exit, don't stop, don't talk, don't even think, _just walk_. – she said sternly, putting her hands on his shoulders. He stared at her with a mixture of shock and graditude.  
>- I… I don't know what to say…<br>- Just say you're gonna save your son. – she said gave him a reassuring nod. I hope I won't regret this… - she thought as she turned and headed for the lieutenants desk.  
>Blake was sitting, writing something on his computer, not looking very amused. Jennifer prayed he has calmed down enough to listen to her.<br>- I need to talk to you lieutenant. – she said, trying not so sound angry or hateful. This was proving to be difficult. He turned to her and threw her a disregarding glance.  
>- Then talk.<br>- In private…  
>This seemed to interest him enough. He looked at her curiously as trying to figure out what she was up to and then stoop up heavily.<br>- Alright then. Lead the way.  
>She lead him to the abandoned staff room she sometimes used to review the files. As she closed the door behind them the silence turned uncomfortable.<br>- Right… - she muttered, searching for something she could say to him to buy time, maybe something he'd want to hear. – I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier this day. It was unacceptable.  
>He chuckled.<br>- If you think that a fuckin "sorry" will make me go back on my word earlier, then you're sadly mistaken.  
>That's right, he probably thought that she was trying to buy herself into his good graces after he threatened her with jail. Might as well stick to that. She tried to make a hopeful face.<br>- Do you want an official apology? Alright I can do that. Just please don't report on me, I don't want to go back to prison.  
>He looked like he was thinking of something.<br>- Yeah, an official apology wouldn't be bad. But I can think of something else you could do.  
>Something in his voice met Jennifer's stomach twitch. He made a first step towards her. There was a glint in his eye that she haven't seen before.<br>- I don't think I understand.  
>- Oh I think you do.<br>Jennifer didn't like where all of this was going.  
>- I'm sorry but I think there's been a misunderstanding. – she said quickly and headed for the door, hoping that Ethan had enough time to get out. He however blocked her way.<br>- Did I say you could leave?  
>- Did I say you could stop me? – she replied.<br>- Oh, playing smart again, are we? You want me to drop the jail thing or not?  
>- I'd appreciate it, but I think we have different views about what should it cost me to make such bargain, <em>Carter<em>. – she said, calling him by his first name for the first time.  
>- I think my views are fine. – he said coldly and grabbed her hand. She furrowed her brows.<br>- Let me go.  
>- I don't think so.<br>- Let me go! – she said louder, trying to keep panic out of her voice. She didn't expect this. She wasn't sure what to do.  
>- Make me. – he breathed into her ear, while bringing her closer to him. She felt a feeling of disgust building up in her stomach. Disgust and anger.<br>- Oh I'll make you. – she growled – You wait till I press charges against you for this, you're gonna…  
>But she was cut off by a pair of lips being forced on her own.<p>

Norman stood by the interrogation room, watching Ethan making his way through the station. He was walking very slowly, limping slightly and Norman prayed that no one would find anything suspicious about that. When the fugitive finally stepped through the station's main entrance to the outside word, Norman let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then looked around to make sure no one noticed anything. The something occurred to him. Where was Jen. It's been a while since she disappeared with Blake. What was taking her so long?  
>Having a bad feeling about all this he walked towards the room they both went to. He wondered if he should knock first, but decided against it opening the door right away instead. The moment he saw what was happening inside he froze. But not for long. Then the next few moments were a blur to him, he only remembered feeling furious like he's never felt before and his fist colliding hard with Blake's face. That fucking bastard! It took all of Norman's strong will to stop himself from lunging at him and killing him on the spot. He stood there panting, the image of that son of a bitch kissing and groping Jennifer against her will boring into his mind, making him hate the sadistic cop even more. <em>His<em> Jennifer! Because it was that moment that Norman realized he considered Jennifer to be his. He wanted her to be his, only his. And that motherfucker of a cop thought he could just waltz in here like that and take his woman? He didn't think so.  
>- You son of a bitch… - he gritted through his teeth, breathing heavily, and glaring at Blake who was on the floor, gripping his bloodied nose – If I EVER see you even NEAR her again, I SWEAR I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU! – he roared the last part gave him another death glare. He then turned to Jennifer.<br>- Are you alright? – he asked, trying to supress his anger somehow. She nodded, but he didn't really wait for an answer – Come here. – he said and took her hand, dragging her to his office. Once there, he tried to calm down somehow so he could have a clear head while asking Jen what exactly happened. She on her part hasn't spoken yet. Soon, after a few moments and a couple of deep breaths he decided he was stable enough to talk. He turned to Jennifer.  
>- Has he hurt you? – he asked concerned.<br>- Didn't really get the chance to thanks to you, though I think I'll have another bruise to my collection. – she said pointing to her wrist – I think my pride and dignity are more hurt to tell the truth.  
>He didn't know if it was good or bad. Instead he asked another question.<br>- What happened?  
>She sighed and started the tale.<br>- I started apologizing to him for my behaviour at the interrogation room just to buy you and Ethan some time. But then he started getting some ideas of how I could show my gratitude towards him if he accepts the apology. – she made a grimace. Norman felt the anger returning.  
>- He took me completely by surprise you know. – she said – Otherwise I could've handled it. I didn't know he'd try to go <em>that <em>far, well not that he's the first one…  
>Norman's eyes grew bigger and he was about to say something but she beat him to it.<br>- No, I mean that I had guys trying to take advantage of me before, not that anyone succeeded. When you're a young girl living on the streets with a gang something like this is bound to happen eventually. Only, those guys actually had some respect and after a few definite no's and a couple of well-aimed kicks they'd drop it. But I guess Blake is something else. – she said, stressing his name. Then a dark shadow crossed her face. – Let's see if he'll be so smug after I press charges against him. I tell you, after I'm done with him I'll have the court castrate him publicly on the spot.  
>Norman couldn't deny that he'd want to see that. She then turned to him once more.<br>- Thank you for what you did, by the way. – she said – No one's ever stood up for me like that before.  
>- I'm glad it could be me. – he smiled slightly. – And that I made it on time.<br>- Yeah, I'm glad about that too.  
>She then walked up to him and Norman found himself in a more breath-taking kiss that he's had.<p> 


	9. The Old Warehouse

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>1:45 p.m.  
>5.333 inches<p>

When it was discovered that Ethan Mars has mysteriously disappeared the chaos that took control of the station was indescribable. The press conference was of course cancelled and Captain Perry looked as if he was about to cry. Blake however looked like he was about to kill someone. Fortunately there was not enough evidence to blame the whole situation on Norman and Jennifer. Of course she knew that it didn't bother Blake in suspecting them anyway. But right now they had other things to worry about.  
>- Can you make it so I could see everything you see just like last time?<br>- I'm afraid not, we don't have a screen we can synchronize the ARI to.  
>Jennifer sighed in defeat. After the whole ordeal with Ethan and then Blake they decided to bury themselves in Norman's office and start searching clues regarding Shaun Mars' whereabouts or identity of the killer. The problem was Jennifer couldn't really participate without the access to ARI and they had too little time to drag themselves through the city traffic to Norman's apartment. Suddenly Jennifer got an idea.<br>- Wait, what about that projection ability you used during the kick-off meeting on Wednesday? You think it could work?  
>- That's actually not a bad idea. – he said and starting waving his hands around in the air, probably activating some things and soon enough the image of Norman's virtual forest office was displayed on a wall before her.<br>- And? Did it work? – asked Norman. Of course he would ask, after all he was surrounded by the faux image and couldn't see it on the wall.  
>- It worked alright. – she said happily sitting next to him – I think we're good to go.<p>

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>6:30 p.m.  
>5.727 inches<p>

They were working on this for hours. Analysing the old and new clues, checking everything for prints, DNA traces, sources, anything, but still with no luck. They were growing more and more frustrated. Especially Norman.  
>- We've only got a few more ours left to save Shaun Mars. – he said while flipping through numerous folders and data – There has to be a goddamn clue somewhere! It's probably staring me in the face… This kid's gonna die and we're running in circles! – he shouted and flumped back onto his seat. Jennifer was really worried about him. Both his mental and physical state. He's been using ARI continuously for the last five hours, that's the longest he's ever used it in one go. It must've strained him very much.<br>- Here, you need to rest. – she said calmly, while taking the glasses of his nose. His eyes were puffy and pale with no gleam. He looked sick. Very sick and exhausted. – You're overdoing yourself.

Norman appreciated Jennifer's kindness. It was true, he was exhausted and he was definitely overdoing himself. But there was no other choice. They had to find Shaun Mars, even if it cost him his health.  
>He noticed Jennifer was staring intently at the glasses as if thinking of something.<br>- Do you think… - she said, hesitating a little – Do you think I could it so you wouldn't have to strain yourself so much?  
>He was surprised by her question. Was she serious? That was quite flattering, it meant that she really cared about him but still he had to decline. He shook his head no.<br>- No. Apart from the fact that it's bad for your health and addictive, you won't be able to operate it as quickly as I do. It takes some time getting used to and before you master it we'll lose a lot of time. It's better if I use the ARI.  
>She looked sad and let down for a few seconds but then nodded her head, signiliing she understood. Norman smiled at her reassuringly and opened his mouth to speak but then they were both disturbed by an appearance of a very unexpected guest.<p>

Blake entered the room, looking smug as always. It seemed that the earlier encounter with Norman and her didn't really make an impression on him. Or maybe he was this good at hiding it. The only visible trait of their earlier fight was a deep red cut on his nose where Norman's fist hit him. But nothing could ever really hide the aura of hostility he had around her. Jennifer felt her muscles tensing up. She knew Norman felt the same.  
>- All packed up and ready to go? – he asked, looking at Norman.<br>- What are you talking about?  
>- The investigation is over, we know who did it. We no longer need your services here, <em>Norman<em>. So you can take your sorry ass all the way to Washington. I'd be lying if I said I was gonna miss you. – he added, glaring viciously at him.  
>What? They were deporting him back to Washington?<br>- The investigation isn't over – she protested – you have absolutely _nothing_ on Mars!  
>He turned to her.<br>- Mars is guilty, case closed. Anyway – he added with a twisted smile – It's no concern of yours now, you're off the case, remember? Actually you both are. – he said, shifting his gaze to Norman. – So pack up and fuck off. Oh and… have a nice life in jail, _Jenny-Le_. – he added, purposely using her street nickname. Jennifer was all boiling up inside. That bastard son of a mutherfuckin bitch…  
>She got up from her seat, cast Blake the most challenging and vicious glare she could afford and said:<br>- Oh, I've wanted to say this for so many years now… - she muttered – Blake, you're an unbalanced, psychopathic ASSHOLE! – she shouted the last part, getting all of her anger out. He just turned to her and smirked smugly.  
>- I'll take that as a compliment. Honestly, I don't give a shit what you think. I found the Origami Killer, everyone's happy, end of story. – with that, he exited the office, leaving them both tensed up.<p>

Norman felt his whole body shaking, partly from anger and partly from tripto withdrawal… He was breathing heavily, trying to focus but with no results. He sat down heavily, trying to calm himself. He has to take some. He's been using ARI for too long, he couldn't do it if he didn't take some… That way he'd be able to extend his durability to the ARI effects…  
>Before he could wonder further and before Jennifer could react he took the tripto vial out of his pocket and sniffed the blue liquid into his nose.<br>- Norman! – Jennifer shouted, sounding both angry and concerned as she snatched the vial from him. – What are you doing!  
>- I'm sorry Jen, I'm so sorry, I had to take some, it's the only way I can continue to use ARI… - he said hastily, trying to explain himself and feeling how his vision becomes sharp again.<br>- Maybe, but I still can't help but be worried about you!  
>He appreciated her concern.<br>- The Killer's name is here… - he said, putting his glasses back on – somewhere in this data, we just have to find it. Find it before it's too late!  
>With that he turned ARI on. Right away he found himself in the forest office, but something was different. It was windy and the sun seemed somewhat duller. No point going over the details – he thought and was just about to open the clue database when he heard a voice. It was the waiter's voice, the Russian one from his last hallucination.<br>- Oh, and one last thing sir... – and then just like that, the voice started changing, becoming more like Jennifer's – You should be careful not to overindulge in you know what. I could be dangerous. Very dangerous.  
>Norman didn't know but he thought he saw the image of the waitress-Jennifer flash before his eyes.<br>- It'll end up killing you if you're not careful. That'd be most unfortunate, Norman.  
>He shook his head, trying to chase the hallucinations away. Get a grip on yourself Norman!<p>

Jennifer didn't like the fact that Norman took the tripto even though he knows it kills him. But if it helps in using the ARI a little while longer then they really had no choice. The image of the virtual office was displayed on the wall. She saw Norman accessing the clue database and noticed something new there.  
>- The examination results of the gun the killer left behind. – she said and pointed to it. – No fingerprints though…<br>- As always… - said Norman bitterly. Jennifer however furrowed her brows.  
>- I recognize this model. – she said – It's the standard 45 calibre gun of the police equipment…<br>- Are you suggesting…  
>- No, it would be stretched too far. Do you have any idea how many cops die in the field and their guns are taken from them? But still, you should try and trace this one's history.<br>- That can take a while.  
>- So we'll work on something else in the meantime. Can you please display the gas station zone again?<br>Earlier this day, her and Norman isolated the zone where killer might live based on the two gas station receipts that Norman found in the torn off pocket of the killer's coat back at the Blue Lagoon. Assuming that, as any normal citizen, the killer tanked up on a station closest to his home, they were able to sketch an area where his home could be.  
>Norman displayed the zone.<br>- 342 people live around there… not good enough! – groaned - And we don't have time to cross-check them with your profile, we need more detailed information!  
>- We don't have any other leads than those and the video…<br>Jennifer sighed. The video from Blue Lagoon. It turned out that while they were fighting the Origami Killer the ARI was in record mode and caught glimpses of their encounter. Of course it was impossible to see the Killer's face, it was masked and he himself was heavily clothed, other than that it was dark and the quality of the video wasn't that great either. They've looked through the recording countless times in the last few hours and even after searching through it frame by frame they still couldn't find any leads to go on. The katana the killer used was nothing exceptional, actually it wasn't even his, and there was really nothing else there to scan…  
>Still, they couldn't just give up.<br>- Alright. Play it again.  
>Once again she observed how Norman was thrown onto the desk by the killer, then how her own head was smashed against it, then the beating and finally the katana… Then the movie clip ended abruptly.<br>- Again.  
>Jennifer feared that the more they tried to see something in this video the less chance they had. After all the fresher your insight is the more details you see, and after hours of staring into the video their insight was anything but fresh. Then Jennifer noticed something. It was nothing about video, it was about the environment. It could be just her imagination but she thought she saw the wind in the forest office picking up. There were leaves twirling in the air and the usual sunny weather of the virtual display was somewhat getting cloudy.<br>- Norman… - she asked unsurely – Is everything alright there? – she then looked at him and noticed that he was shaking. His breath was slightly shallow as well and there were traces of sweat on his forehead – Norman…  
>- Everything is alright, don't worry. – he said but she could feel his voice shaking – We must keep going.<br>She knew they must keep going, but she wasn't happy about Norman's state. It was obvious that nothing was alright. He played the video once more. Jennifer watched the same scenes over and over, the throwing of Norman, the beating, her head being smashed, the strangling of Norman, the uncatchable killer whose only fragment of skin visible was his uncovered wrist…  
>Jennifer froze.<br>- Rewind that moment. – she said and bore her eyes into the image like never before.  
>- You've noticed something?<br>- I think so… - she muttered, watching the clip moving backwards - Now play it…  
>She watched as the killer strangled Norman on the desk.<br>- Stop! – she shouted, raising her hand. – Go to the next frame.  
>He did.<br>- Try the next one… Next… There, stop. – she said, growing restless every second.  
>- What is it that you see?<br>- Could you try and enlarge that bit for me? – she asked pointing at the killer's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wind in the forest getting stronger. Norman did as she asked and once again she tried to focus her sight.  
>- Before I thought it was just his bare wrist there… - she said quietly – But now I think there's something on it…<br>Norman wasted no time and commanded ARI to scan the frame. After a few short seconds an image of a golden watch showed itself on the screen. Jennifer felt all of the colour draining from her face. She heard Norman's voice beside her:  
>- I think I've seen this watch before…<br>- Of course you've seen it… - she said, while trying to calm her racing mind – I'd recognize it anywhere, it's the one they give for promotions to lieutenant!  
>The realization downed upon her slowly and unpleasantly like a trace of cold water.<br>- The killer is a cop… - she said weakly, her eyes wide in shock. The killer was a cop. He could be one of her colleagues she shared a desk or a coffee with, he could be one of her superiors she took orders from…  
>Then an idea popped into her mind and she knew Norman was thinking the same. She turned to him but he beat her to saying their conclusions out loud.<br>- Carter Blake…! – he gasped, not hiding his excitement – That'd explain the dead end investigation and his desire to frame Ethan Mars!  
>Jennifer was about to respond but a small chime signalising end of an analysis rang through the air and they both turned towards the clue database.<br>- It's the gun report. – said Norman and checked it out. – It says that the gun was confiscated a few years ago and should still be in police's custody. Who checked it out if not a cop? A highly privileged cop, a lieutenant. Blake!  
>Jennifer thought for a moment. Carter Blake. Her superior the Origami Killer. It seemed so right. Yet…<br>- No. – she said, shaking her head. – No, it can't be him. Don't you see? Nothing about him fits the profile you've created! Blake is too rush to be the Origami Killer. The Killer plans everything carefully and never makes mistakes and Blake's hot-tempered attitude makes him act before thinking constantly! Besides, he doesn't even live near the zone we've created and has an alibi for half of the murders at least. – she finished – Sorry, as much as I'd like seeing that bastard in jail, I can't imagine he'd be able to pull a scheme like that.  
>She could see Norman thinking for a moment, before he finally spoke up.<br>- You're right. Blake is not the Origami Killer. That wouldn't make any sense. – he said and Jennifer couldn't help but hear a bit of disappointment in his voice. Of course he's disappointed, another conclusion about the killer's identity has failed. And she knew that he too was fond of the idea of seeing Blake behind the bars. She then noticed something.  
>- Norman, you're bleeding! – she gasped. Indeed a trickle of blood was making its way down from his nose. She then realized how bad "weather" in the virtual office has gotten. It was raining and she could see the flashes of lightning in the distance. The sky was dark, the wind was blowing strongly and there were nearly no leaves on the trees left. Jennifer grew scared.<br>- You've got to check how many cops live in the area we selected, now! – she said. He proceeded to do so and soon the answer showed itself on the map.  
>- One… - he whispered as if not believing their luck – There is only one person ever associated with the police living in that area!<br>Jennifer felt her heart skipping a few bits. But they had no time.  
>- Check what other buildings he may own. – she said and got up, getting her jacket. They had him. They had the killer…<br>- He owns a warehouse by the docs.  
>- I suggest we go straight there. I bet this is where he keeps his victims, it's unlikely he could do it in his own house. But if we're wrong…<br>- …Shaun Mars will die.  
>But they were certain of their decision. Norman quickly turned the ARI off and Jennifer could see how much it cost him to remain in the virtual environment for so long. But it was worth it. They tracked the killer down. Now they had to race the time in order to save his victim.<p>

Carter Blake was sitting by his desk, filling in the reports from last week. Everything was working out fine so far. Yes, Ethan Mars had somehow gotten away and he had an idea who might've helped him do it, but other than that everything was going smoothly. He was no doubt going to get promoted for finding the Origami Killer, and as of Shaun Mars… Well it was probably too late to save him already. Pity. He was only a kid after all. But nonetheless the only thing that was left to do now is to nail his father down once more. If only he knew where to look…  
>He thought about that Lebowski bitch. Could she have any information that'd come in handy? She was a criminal after all and she's supposedly known Mars for years now… But he doubted he would get anything out of her, not after the apologizing-and-gratitude thing from earlier. He touched his nose where Jayden hit him. That fucking bastard… And she was no better than him. But just wait, he'll just have to fill a couple of reports, bribe certain people and she'll be back in jail in no time. As for Jayden he only has to prove that he had to do something with Mars' escape from the station, which he was sure he had.<br>Just then he saw them both heading towards the exit of the police station. Both of their faces were tense and filled with some kind of determination. They seemed to be in a hurry too. Could it be…?  
>- Ash… - he said, while making sure they couldn't hear him – Take as many men as you can and follow these two. I'll come with you.<p>

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>6:56 p.m.  
>5.704 inches.<p>

They were driving through the city. The rain was pouring more heavily than before and Jennifer feared they might not make it on time. As always the last moments of every investigation were the ones more intense. It was strange heading to the place where Shaun Mars was imprisoned. It was a great mystery for so long that now that it's been discovered it felt nearly… out of place…  
>Jennifer tried to shake these weird thought away. Honestly…<br>Suddenly she heard her phone ringing. It was an unknown number.  
>- Hello? – she picked up, her bows furrowed.<br>- Officer Lebowski? – she heard a slightly husky female voice on the other side. – It's Madison Paige! – she coughed a few times, as if she was choking not so long ago – I have proof of Ethan Mars' innocence! The killer's name is Scott Shelby and he's keeping little Shaun Mars at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road! You got all that?  
>Madison Paige! The journalist she let go the other day so she could investigate the killer and prove Ethan's innocence! It looked like she's succeeded. Jennifer was happy she made a good decision. The more people had evidence the better.<br>- Wait, I know where Shaun Mars is already! I'm on my way to the warehouse right now! Now, there's no time so make sure you're safe and try to contact Ethan if you can!  
>With that she hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.<br>- Who was that? – asked Norman, trying not to take his eyes off the road.  
>- Madison Paige. – she answered – I'll explain how she's got my number later. She's solved the case of the killer as well, she said his name was Scott Shelby. Scott Shelby… - she muttered, furrowing her brows – Now, where have I heard that name before…<br>Then she realized where. The station. She was interrogating him about an old man's death! She was sitting _right in front of him, talking to him!_ He was an old pal of Blake!  
>- Oh my God… - she gasped after she realized what the man said to her before he left the station.<br>- What is it?  
>- That bastard asked me if I had any children… - she said, feeling a wave of nausea coming upon her.<p>

Friday  
>October 7th 2011<br>7:29 p.m.  
>5.849 inches<p>

They were here. The docs. Jennifer felt her heart was about to burst from her chest. They were nearing the warehouse now. It was big, grey and not standing out from the rest of the area. A perfect place that no one would care to enter. Norman stopped the car and they both got out quickly. The heavy rain drenched them both in a matter of seconds. It was cold and windy, the visibility was poor as well. Jennifer then noticed something. There was a car parked nearby! She felt a sparkle of hope within her. Someone was already here! Maybe it was Ethan! Or maybe… It could well enough be the killer.  
>Any of her further thoughts however were interrupted by a sound of a car approaching. No, cars. Then she heard sirens. Jennifer turned around abruptly to find at least four police cars making their way to the docs. Her eyes widened in shock.<br>- What…? How? Shit, they must've followed us! If the killer's here and he hears all this… He's gonna kill Shaun Mars on the spot and get away! – she said panicked and turned to Norman – Tell them to turn the bloody things off and stand down! I'm going in! – she shouted and took off. Norman looked like he wanted to say something but she didn't give him a chance to say it. She was sprinting towards the magazine and the only thing she was thinking about was to not let the child die. She got to the door and pushed them open, not caring if half of the world heard her do so.  
>The moment she was inside the grim warehouse she froze. There were two people at the end of the hall. One was kneeling near a crate in the floor. It was Ethan…! And the other… the coat…! Scott Shelby, the Origami Killer! In an instant Jennifer reached towards her gun, only… there was none. Jennifer felt a cold shiver running down her spine. She must've left it in the car! How stupid could she be!<br>She then saw something. The Killer was taking something out of his pocket. It was… a gun! Aimed at Ethan! Jennifer felt her heart beating like crazy. She had to act. Now! And without a gun or any other weapon in hand she acted on instinct and did the only thing she could do. Running as fast as she could and ignoring the pain she rammed into him with all her might before he could fire. The impact send both of them to the ground and Jennifer heard the Killer's gun hitting the ground. Without thinking she threw herself towards and grabbed it. But when she turned around to aim it at the killer she saw him already half way up the stairs leading to the roof.  
>- Fuck! – she cursed and pushed herself up from the floor. She then started speeding after him. She didn't want to kill him unless it was absolutely necessary. She wanted to get him alive and able to confess.<br>He was on the roof already.  
>- Oh no, you're not gonna get away that easily! – she said and took out her cell phone.<p>

Norman watched as Jennifer disappeared behind the warehouse's door. He didn't like that she went in there all alone, but she never gave him any chance to do anything. By now the police cars were stopping before him. From the first one exited Blake.  
>- Thanks for leading us to Mars' hideout, Jayden! Saved us a lot of trouble of questioning you!<br>He ran up to them.  
>- Turn the sirens off Blake, you'll give us all away! – he shouted. Blake motioned to the other officers present on the scene and they shut the loud hooters down. Norman then continued:<br>- You don't understand! This is not any hideout! Shaun Mars is there and the killer is probably inside too!  
>- That's what we're hoping for! – Blake responded and turned to his men – Put the snipers on the nearest rooftops! As soon as Mars puts his head outside we take him down!<br>Norman was getting more and more frustrated. He was about to say something when he heard a phone ringing. But it wasn't his.  
>Blake took his cell out of his pocket and answered the call.<br>- Hello?

Jennifer heard Blake's voice on the other side.  
>- Surround the whole building and don't let anyone pass by you! The real killer is in the building, I'm coming after him! – she shouted into the phone.<br>- Already taken care of. – she heard him respond smugly and somehow she wasn't exactly sure she liked the tone of his voice.  
>- And get an ambulance! Fast!<br>She then hung up not waiting for his answer and ran all the way to the roof. Once there she stopped dead in her tracks and drawled her newly acquired gun. She had to be careful. She was on a narrow ledge surrounding the building's convex, half-collapsed ceiling. The Killer could be anywhere and the visibility was really getting worse and worse. She slowly turned her herself around, cautious of any suspicious movement or sound. The rain was making things very difficult. It was both bothersome and loud. Just as she was about to make a full turn she felt something ram into her snatch the gun from her hand. She landed hard on her back and the next thing she saw was Scott Shelby with his gun pointed at her. Wasting no time on thinking she threw herself to the side just as he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed loudly through the air and Jennifer decided the if she wants to win this fight then she has to get up immediately. She picked herself up from the ground just in time to hear another gunshot and her own piercing scream.

- Already taken care of. – Norman watched as Blake responded to whoever was on the other side of the line. A few more seconds later he hung up and called one of his men. – Call an ambulance and tell them to be here asap!  
>- Who was it? – asked Norman, pointing to the phone.<br>- It was Lebowski. Told us to call an ambulance, surround the building and confirmed that the killer is there. She's chasing him.  
>- She <em>what<em>! And you just let her do that!  
>- Hey, she's going to prison anyway, if she wants to have a bit fun before that it's fine by me. And besides, she is as good as fired from the police force so she's not really under my jurisdiction anymore.<br>Norman clenched his fist and was about to raise it to hit Blake when suddenly he heard a loud bang echoing through the air. Then another, but this time it was accompanied by a female scream.  
>- Jennifer! – Norman screamed and raced towards the warehouse. Just as he reached the door he thought he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. He ran into the dark warehouse at full speed and looked around rapidly, trying to figure out where did the gunshot sound had come from. Then his eyes fell on something. It was two people at the other end of the warehouse, Ethan and apparently Shaun. But something was not right. The little boy was laying on the ground and Ethan looked like he was… trying to reanimate him…<p>

Jennifer felt herself falling. The strong gust of air that she felt on her skin ended as fast as it started with a heavy thud, a sickening crack and a massive pain in her left arm.  
>- Aaaah! – she screamed, hot tears making their way down her cheeks. She also felt something warm and wet flowing down her back. The stitches must've been unable to take the pressure and snapped, making her wound reopen. Jennifer saw dark spots before her eyes. She felt as if she was about to lose consciousness. No. She couldn't give up. Not now!<br>Concentrating all her might she forced herself to stay awake and slowly started her attempts to somehow rise herself from whatever ground she had landed on. And she landed on a giant metal container, one of the many that were placed all around the docs. She then heard something. A sound of heavy footsteps. She turned her head to see the Killer making his way towards her. Panic erupted inside oh her. He was going to kill her! And she was practically harmless!  
>Doing the first thing that came to her mind she managed to roll over the edge of the container and soon landed legs first on the hard concrete ground. She looked up at the bulgy man. He was standing there, quite calmly, with the gun in his hand. Jennifer took flight as fast as she could, but she knew she was far from being quick. Yet, the only thought that was in her mind, the only need was to run, to escape, to save her life. Nothing else mattered.<br>She heard a heavy thud behind her and then a gunshot. She felt the bullet grazing her shoulder and she screamed in pain. She cast a quick look behind her and saw Shelby calmly walking towards her, taking his time. Jennifer felt her fear increase. He was toying with her. The pain from her broken arm and slashed back made her movements slow and uncoordinated even though both of her legs were fine. She could barely run and she stumbled all the time, she was losing blood quickly too. He could easily catch up to her, he would only to quicken his pace a little or he could just shoot her, not that she'd be really able to avoid bullets in the state she was in. But no, he preferred to play with his victim, giving her time to plunge herself in panic a little while longer or maybe trap her in a false sense of security even though her life was already done for. Jennifer clenched her teeth and made herself go faster. She wasn't going to let him kill her. And if she wants to live, she has to lose him. The containers created some sort of a maze. That could be her chance. With that she took a sharp turn right and continued her escape, happy she was out of the Killer's shooting range for at least a few seconds. She looked behind her. Soon enough he emerged from around the corner, chasing her. She took another turn, this time left. Her only hope for survival was to take as many turns as possible, to stay out of his sight! The pain in her back was killing her. Each time she took a step the torn muscles on her back screamed in protest. The arm was no better. She could feel herself growing weaker, her clothes were drenched in blood, there was no telling when she'd lose enough of it to black out. She hoped the adrenaline would allow her to withstand long enough for her to be safe.  
>Her mind was racing. She couldn't go on like this forever! She had to find a way to beat him or escape him! She then noticed something. A ladder! If she's quick enough and he won't notice her…<br>- There you are… - she heard a low voice from behind her. She turned around sharply and saw the barrel of the gun pointed straight at her forehead. It was over. She was going to die. He pulled the trigger.  
>There was only a small click and nothing happened. He was out of bullets! He seemed surprised by it and froze for a second but that was all Jennifer needed. She lunged herself towards the ladder and started climbing it as fast as she could, considering she had only one arm efficient and a torn back. She could hear him reloading his gun, cursing and she focused on getting as far away from him as possible by the time he's finished. But it seemed he had no intention of shooting her off the ladder, instead he started climbing it himself. Jennifer strained her muscles even further, but still he was closing up to her. He'd have caught up to her already if it wasn't for the fact that he was overweight and it seemed that he had trouble breathing.<br>Finally after the most exhausting climb of her life, Jennifer found herself on a some kind of crane. It was a dead end. Nowhere to run from here. Then she spotted her chance. The control booth. If she gets there fast enough maybe the Killer won't see her. She focused the remaining strength in her and raced to the booth. When she was finally inside she locked the door and slumped on the floor panting heavily and barely alive. She was safe from the rain and the wind but she wasn't safe from the killer. She knew it wouldn't be long before he found out where she was. She only hoped the booth would hold him off long enough for her to regenerate at least a bit of her strength. Her vision was getting blurry, her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding in her chest and she had a hard time catching her breath. The red pool around her was getting bigger. She was barely alive.  
>Suddenly there was a crash and she shrieked in panic. She then turner her head towards the source of the sound and saw Shelby with a sharp metal pole in his hand, ready to shatter yet another pane. Her breath turned even more quick-paced and shallow when she saw the bloodlust in his eyes. He then took another swing with the pole and pierced it through the glass, stabbing a spot right next to Jennifer, who didn't even have the strength to get up anymore. The only thing she could do was to stay here and wait for the unavoidable. She closed her eyes, hoping it would somehow ease the fear. She's never been so scared in her life.<br>She then heard another crash and upon opening her eyes saw the pole going straight for her face. She caught it instinctively just in time and managed to push it to the side so instead of her face it hit the area beside it. She didn't let go of it though. If she only had enough strength to wretch it from his grasp then she'd at least have some kind of a weapon…  
>But unfortunately Shelby proved to be stronger than she suspected and the next moment she felt herself being yanked from the floor and along with the pole crashed through the pane straight into the killer's grasp. The shattered glass cut her in numerous places and soon her blood and tears got mixed with the rain. Then there was a punch to the face. And a kick to the stomach. And, worst of all, a kick to her back to which she responded with a piercing scream. She then felt herself being lifted from the ground and thrown back down onto the hard, metal surface. She opened her eyes which she previously closed from pain and found out she was on the crane's jib. She gasped seeing how high up in the air she was. If she falls from here she's dead. But heavy footsteps reminded her that she'd be dead soon anyway.<br>She rolled onto her back and saw the Origami Killer drawing near her in slow steps. The pole was gone replaced once more with a gun he was currently reloading. Allowing the panic to take over her completely she used the rest of her remaining energy to crawl back as far away from him as she could. He only chuckled.  
>- Nowhere to run, dear… - he said while aiming the gun at her. He was right.<br>So this is it. This is how she'd going to die. On a jib, in the rain, shot by the Origami Killer. Jennifer thought of all the things she's done in her life and all the things she wouldn't have a chance to do. She thought of what she regretted, of what she'd like to repair and of all the promises she made. The tears made their way down her cheeks. The gun was aimed straight at her forehead, the gaze of its holder merciless. Was this really the last thing she was supposed to see before her death? She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth keeping herself from screaming.  
>Then there was the gunshot.<br>Jennifer was never more aware of her whole body than she was in this moment. She felt every muscle, every hair on her head, ever drop of rain hitting her skin… Yet she didn't feel the bullet.  
>She opened her eyes slowly and dared to look at her executioner. His face has changed. It was no longer angry and merciless it was more like… surprised and… grimaced with pain? He then started swaying, as if he was too weak to hold his balance. Jennifer noticed there was a large red stain on his chest getting bigger every second. Then finally, after what seemed like hours he stumbled backwards and fell off the narrow jib straight into the water containers below. And once he was gone, Jennifer was able to see what was behind him.<br>There stood Norman with his gun pulled out and aimed at the spot where the killer stood merely seconds ago. His face was harsh and his gaze fierce but the moment he saw her alive and looking at him it changed to concerned and relieved. Jennifer choked on her tears. She wasn't sure this all wasn't just a dream she'd wake up from to meet her fate from the killer's hands, maybe Norman wasn't really there, maybe he's just a figment of her imagination, after all she couldn't just evade death could she? But the moment she felt Norman's strong arms wrap around her she knew he was absolutely and undeniably real. All shaken up she returned the hug ignoring the pain in her all body and started crying. She was alive. She was not dead. She was alive…  
>- Jen… Oh, Jen, thank God you're alive…<br>- Norman… - she sobbed, still trying to pull herself together - I was so scared… - she whispered between the sobs.  
>- Shh… - he calmed her down caressing her hair – It's over now… It's all over… - he reassured her, never letting her go.<p> 


	10. Epilogue

Saturday  
>October 8th 2011<br>6:00 p.m.  
>No rain.<p>

- _There was general relief this morning when he police announced that they've found Shaun Mars alive_ – explained reporter Glen Sanders from the TV screen – _more than four days after his disappearance. Mars has been imprisoned in a well by the man known as the Origami Killer._ _The successful resolution of the case was made possible only by the bravery of Ethan Mars, who the police believed at one point to be the Killer. It is no doubt due to his great courage and tenacity that he succeeded foiling the plans of the Origami Killer. The police commissioner presented him with an official apology today. A special thanks should also be given to Norman Jayden, and FBI profiler, and sergeant Jennifer Lebowski who were the only ones in the police force who believed in Ethan Mars' innocence and, along with a brave young journalist Madison Paige, discovered the real identity of the Killer. The Origami Killer turned out to be Scott Shelby, 48, a former police lieutenant who claimed to be a private eye hired by the families of the killer's victims. Shelby was killed during a massive police operation, but further details has not yet been released to the public._

-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
><em>

After the events in the old warehouse Jennifer has been transported to the hospital. She passed out halfway through the ride and didn't wake up until 5 p.m. the next day. By the time she came around her arm was all casted up and her back wound stitched once more. The doctor explained to her how close she was to death when she got here and that it took an immense blood transfusion from Ethan to keep her alive. Upon being asked where Norman is he responded that the FBI agent was told by his superiors to go back to Washington, but he asked him to tell her he'll be back as soon as he could.

When she got out there was no end of journalists trying to get her to talk about the case and she had a hard time disposing of them. She also received invitations to numerous social events and at least three talk shows, one of them being the prestigious Let's Talk Tonight, where she would be appearing alongside Norman. The young profiler even appeared on the cover of Today's World Magazine. She, him, Ethan and Madison were all proclaimed national heroes.

After the whole truth about the Origami Killer and the investigation has been revealed, both captain Perry and Carter Blake were suspended, with the latter soon send to prison for abusing his power as a police officer, corruption, barbaric methods and sexual harassment. Jennifer couldn't be more satisfied.

After things settled down a little she got to properly meet Madison Paige and listen to all she's managed to find out about the Killer during her investigation. She had to admit, Scott Shelby's story was really tragic and touching and helped her understand his motives and the orchid-origami ritual. She didn't think it justified his murders in any way, but still she couldn't help but pity him a little. Especially since she knew what it felt like to be unloved by her own family. He was a poor, sick man who needed a serious psychological help he clearly never received.

Her meeting with Ethan was very emotional. Now that everything was over they could rekindle their friendship and truly catch up after all the years they've been separated. He thanked her for believing in him and helping in finding his son, she thanked him for the time they've spent together in high school and the blood transfusion. Then she told him her life story with all the details, all the things she's kept hidden from him in fear that he'd reject her. He on the other hand told her all about the trials he had to go through and how the Killer revealed him to be the inspiration for his murderous quest of finding a father who'd save his son. She could feel he wasn't comfortable talking about it and that it would remain a touchy topic for years if not the rest of his life. They decided not to bring it up again. They both wanted to forget about the past days nightmare and start anew. Especially him. Jennifer was happy to hear that he planned on moving out somewhere with Shaun and Madison, who she discovered developed a romantic relationship with Ethan.

She however wasn't sure what to do with her life. She wanted to make a change, that's for sure, but what kind of change? So many things has changed already. Nothing in her life would truly be the same anymore. And now, that the storm was over and everything was calmer she started wondering how wide the gap between what she should do and what she wanted to do would be. So she started with what she felt she should've done a long time ago. The evening after meeting with Ethan she wrote a letter to her mother, telling that she forgave her for not being there for her when she needed it, and thanking for the few happy childhood years she gave her, but stating that she'll still stand by her decision of never seeing her again. It wasn't easy to write all of these words but after throwing the envelope in the mailbox, Jennifer felt somewhat relieved and refreshed. Like something heavy and crushing was dropped from her back and she could feel light and free again. Like she cut herself off from something, some chapter of her life that was now closed and could finally be left behind. She only hoped that was the only thing she'd have to leave behind now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tuesday  
>October 18th 2011<br>Midday.  
>No rain.<p>

Norman Jayden entered the police station, looking around. All of the people looked really busy even though the last week couldn't have been calmer. Yet it seemed that dealing with an aftermath of closing a case could sometimes be as big as the case itself.  
>Not wanting to waste any more time, he tapped the nearest person on the shoulder and asked:<br>- Excuse me, do you know where I can find Jennifer Lebowski?  
>- Yes, she's right there behind her desk.<br>He followed the officer's pointed finger with his gaze and indeed found Jennifer sitting behind Blake's former desk and typing away with one hand on the computer. Her other hand was in a plaster cast, which was something new to him. They wouldn't let him into the room they were treating her in the hospital and later he had to leave before he had any chance to see her. He felt horrible about it.  
>He approached her from behind, making sure she wouldn't see him and just as he was standing close enough for her to feel his presence he said:<br>- I'm looking for lieutenant Lebowski, have you seen him? – he asked, parodying the first words he's ever spoken to her. She immediately spun around on her swivel chair and a bright smile appeared on his face, the one he haven't seen in a while.  
>- Norman! – she shouted happily, pulling him into a one armed hug. Then realizing his joke, pinched him playfully – Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.<p>

Jennifer was really happy to see Norman again. Happy and nervous. Because now, that they were reunited it was time for a very important question to be asked: what next?  
>- Congratulations on your promotion. – he said with a smile. She looked down at the golden watch on her right wrist.<br>- Thank you. That watch will haunt me for the rest of my life probably. – she chuckled slightly – I heard you have a promotion coming for you as well.  
>He tried to shrug it off, but she could see he was proud. They both were serious about their jobs after all. He then turned to her and said more seriously:<br>- Listen, Jen, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up.  
>- It's okay, I understand. – she responded – Orders are orders. I was a bit lonely, that's true, but Ethan and Madison were keeping me company.<br>- I still feel horrible though. – he said. She just shook her head.  
>- There's no need to. – she said and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and Jennifer felt a wave of serenity going through her. When they parted, Norman's gaze turned serious again.<br>- Listen, I've been thinking…  
>- I don't want you to sacrifice anything just to be with me.<br>He looked puzzled.  
>- What do you mean?<br>- I mean that you have the job you love in Washington and I know it's very important for you.  
>- Not as important as you though.<br>She shook her head.  
>- I've been thinking too. And I realized you have your life there and I have my life here. You can't simply combine it just like that.<br>- Are you saying… - he started but didn't finish, his face turning from puzzlement to hurt.  
>- I've made my decision, Norman.<p>

Those words were like a sentence to him. He wanted to ask her if there was any possible way for them to be together, but it seemed that she wasn't interested in it at all. Her words hurt him very deeply. He wouldn't have a grudge against her, he wouldn't be capable of doing that, but he felt… broken. He didn't know why she thought they shouldn't be together. Was it because they've known each other for less than two weeks? Maybe she was scared of something? Maybe he didn't want to know. No, he wanted to know, that's why when he saw Jennifer's mouth open to speak again he listened intently.  
>- I'm resigning from the police and coming with you to Washington.<br>At first he thought he misheard something so he looked at her puzzled. But then the meaning of her words downed on him and his eyes went wide. She must've misinterpreted his expression because she quickly added:  
>- If you want me to of course…<br>But Norman didn't have to think twice if he wanted her or not.  
>- Are you kidding? Of course I'd want you to come. But I thought… I thought what you said earlier meant you wanted us to split. – he then furrowed his brows realizing something. – Wait. But what about <em>your<em> job? I mean, what about your promotion and your life here? I don't want you to give up your dreams for me too.  
>She shook her head.<br>- I'm fed up with all this for now. Ever since I can remember I've been either running or chasing after someone. I've had enough. I need to lead something like a normal life.  
>- But I thought you said you couldn't leave the police.<br>- I've spoken with the new captain and send a letter to the commissioner. They said they'd arrange something.  
>Norman was beyond happy hearing her words. But still he was slightly concerned.<br>- Have you really thought this through? You know, a career like that is not rebuilt easily. Is this really the best thing for you?  
>- It may not be what I should do, but it certainly is what I want to do. I'm done thinking. Back at the warehouse when I was seconds from death I remember thinking about how my life was just a big police chase with me on either the chased or the chasers' side. I want a change. I've got too close to everything recently. I need to step back and just… enjoy myself.<br>Norman understood her perfectly. He wasn't surprised she felt that way. After all she had way more adrenaline in her life than most of the women her age, no wonder she wanted to feel normal for some time. He hugged her and she returned the gesture.  
>- I hope this will work out for you. – he said.<p>

Friday  
>October 20th 2011<br>2:05 p.m.  
>No rain.<p>

- All packed up and ready to go?  
>- Almost, here, these are the last bags.<br>They were in front of her apartment building. And not just her and Norman, Ethan, Madison and Shaun were there too. They've come to say goodbye to her and help her with packing and carrying her things. After all she was still recovering from her injuries.  
>- Well, I guess that's it. – said Norman, closing the trunk of his car. – We're good to go.<br>Jennifer turned around to face her old and new friends. First she walked up to Madison and shook her hand warmly.  
>- It was really great meeting you. I hope we can chat sometimes and get to know each other a little better. – she said and smiled.<br>- I hope so too. – she responded and also smiled. Then Jennifer turned to Ethan. Instead of shaking his hand she hugged him warmly.  
>- Good luck to you Ethan. – she said – I hope everything works out just fine and that all three of you will be happy.<br>He returned the hug.  
>- Good luck to you too, Jennifer. And thank you.<br>The parted and Jennifer made her way towards Shaun. She crouched before him and smiled warmly at him. She couldn't describe how happy she was to see the little kid alive. She managed to fulfil her promise, she saved her friend's son from the Origami Killer. She guessed she treated Shaun somehow like her own child and she was sure the latest events only strengthened this bond.  
>- Now Shaun, take care of your daddy, alright? Because I know he's going to take good care of you.<br>He smiled at her brightly.  
>- I will. - he said and Jennifer patted his head. Then she got up, said her last farewells, waved her hand a little more and got into the car. As the vehicle started moving, she breathed in deeply, feeling like some giant weight was lifted off her chest. It was a feeling of coming change, a positive one. She felt like a new-born person, like something really fresh and weightless. And she adored that feeling.<br>- I think I'm in love with you, Norman. – she said not really thinking before opening her mouth. She saw him looking at her in shock and immediately regretted saying this. Love is a big word. It shouldn't be said too soon. But even though she knew Norman for a short period of time she was sure that what she felt on her side was love. A really strong bond that made her think that she's known the man all her life even though she didn't. But she wasn't sure what his way of thinking was. She was about to begin explaining herself when she heard him respond:  
>- And I think I'm in love with you, Jennifer.<br>It was shocking for her to hear. She looked at him. There was a gentle kind of smile on his face. Did he mean it? Wasn't it all to early? Perhaps he's only said that not to hurt her feelings. But whatever the cause was, she was glad he said it.  
>The ride continued and Jennifer wondered where would this road take them. Where would this road take her. She still had her doubts, her attitude towards life didn't allow her to ever be fully sure of anything, but either way she hoped that whatever awaits her in Washington it will be something positive. She decided she'd make sure it would be. Maybe after she lives her life as a free human being a little she'd join the ranks of FBI? Yeah, that'd be nice. A family wouldn't be bad too. It's been so long since she's had anything close to a family. And now that she had Norman she saw a new chance for herself. She saw new chances everywhere.<br>And her goal was to take each of that chances and use it.  
>She deserved that.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>: So, this is it, huh? The end of the story. I've been working on it for some time, it's weird to have it finally done... But then again, I'm thinking of writing a sort of spin-off that would tell what would happen to Jennifer, Norman and others if they made some different choices through the course of the events. After all, Heavy Rain wouldn't be Heavy Rain if it didn't have multiple endings for each of the characters, not always happy ones... ;)  
>Either way, tell me what you think. I'm waiting for the reviews! :) And if you have some interesting heavy rain fanfics as well, don't hesitate! I'll be glad to read them! :)<p> 


End file.
